In the Highschool
by princesslara99
Summary: Ever wondered what would have been of the VA world with Dimitri being the same age as Rose, a student at St. Vladimir and... a Royal moroi playboy? If not, then here's your chance. A twisted VA tale, same events - different approach. You can't miss it! WARNING - Mature sexual content and Violence.
1. can I sit here?

**Hello everyone! This is my new work. I've read several stories about Dimitri being a moroi and Rose his guardian and I couldn't help but write my own. In this work, I shifted them back to the Highschool environment to experiment something new. This is a little excerpt of the love of our Roza and dear Dimka. I really hope you like it.!**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

He watched silently as she flipped her hair back and slumped down in her seat. A bored expression was marring her beautiful face. She closed her eyes and groaned silently. She opened her eyes again and fixed her glare on Ms. Nagy, the professor for Moroi Heritage and Culture. Her eyes go back to the clock on the wall above and she frowned. There was still 20 minutes left for the class to get over.

She turned around to whisper something to Vasilisa Dragomir who in return chuckled silently and punched her playfully. But all he could focus was the way her full pink lips moved. Oh! What would he give to taste that sweet goodness!

He felt a sudden sharp pain on his ribs and turned around to see Christian elbowing him.

"What the hell?"He spat out.

"You're drooling", he said monotonously. His hand flew to the corner of his mouth to see that there's indeed drool on his face. He quickly wiped it before anyone else noticed.

He turned around again and tried to fix his attention on the lecture Ms. Nagy seemed so passionate about. If he kept watching her every move now, he would get a fucking boner and that would not be funny in a class full of both Moroi and Dhampir students of the senior year.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't pay attention in the class. His mind moved back to her. Nowadays, all he could think about was her. Her beautiful face, her full pink cupid bow shaped lips, her thick chocolate brown locks, her beautiful doe shaped eyes and don't even get him started with her body. Her curves were a dangerous ride. With the perfect hourglass figure, she was a temptress, a temptress sent by the heaven just for him. Well, not just for him.

He saw in his peripheral vision, some boys both moroi and dhampir ogling her. Well, he couldn't really blame them, she was beautiful. Still he couldn't help but feel jealous. All of the boys here liked her just for her amazing physique and 90% of them just wanted to get into her pants. Nobody saw her for the real that she was. She was so much more than just a pretty face. The fire in her eyes, the way she was passionate about everything she did, the power she radiated in her every move in combat class. She was the epitome of feminine grace with sheer power and courage. And he wanted to know her for real. Not just some one night stand.

He stole another glance at her. She was still slumped on her seat chewing the end of her pencil throwing a pleading glance on the clock again.

He sighed and slumped down in his seat when a piece of paper came flying down and hit his head. He picked up the paper furiously and turned around to give the person who had thrown this, a good piece of his mind. Imagine his surprise when he turns to see Tasha giving him what was supposed to be sexy smile and winks at him, motioning to open the ball of paper. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a whole group of girls looking at his direction, sighing dreamily. He was sick of it.

He eyed the paper dubiously and then grimaced he unfolded it. Written in pink and red and decorated with hearts-crossed **T & D**, was her message.

 **YOU SEEM STRESSED. WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A MASSAGE?** With kiss imprints all over the paper

He rolled his eyes and crushed it again into a ball, ready to be thrown into the dustbin as soon as the class ended.

He couldn't understand Tasha's obsession with him. Yes, he knew he was good-looking and came from money, but after being turned down so many times, you ought to seek yourself respect. Figures, she doesn't has any. If only she wasn't Christian's sister, he would have got rid of her a long time ago.

At one time, he may have liked her for her raven hair and ice blue eyes and would have probably hooked up with her for a good release. But now, even the thought of it made him nauseous. Firstly, she was too clingy for his taste. Even before sex, she was being horrendous, God knows what she would have done if he'd give her some attention. And secondly, he couldn't even think of any other person who was not Rose right now.

He didn't know when things changed. When did he transform from a rich moroi playboy to a lovesick fool of some sort? But apparently he did. And now, there was no turning back.

He was sitting there, thinking of ways he could get to make friend with her. After all, FRIENDSHIP is the first step to any other relationship. If he's not her good friend then she'd never trust him and without trust any relationship would be baseless.

So, he sat there, thinking, devising plans to get her attention at least. He was still deep in thought when the bell rang indicating the end of the class. He saw how her face lit up with relief and she picked up her things and rushed outside the class, no doubt to the cafeteria. Did he tell you that she had a big appetite and she was a sucker for junk food especially chocolate? Well, now you know.

He too picked up his stuff wanting to get to the cafeteria in order to escape the lunatic Tasha who undoubtedly would be waiting to jump on him and to…well observe Rose. Moving out of the classroom he made sure that Tasha sees him dumping her 'love letter' cum sexual innuendo. Maybe that would anger her and she'd leave him alone. Maybe!

* * *

She rushed to the cafeteria as fast as her feet could carry her. One more second in the Moroi heritage and Culture class and she would have died of boredom. The class was savage and she was very much irritated of the 'longing looks' guys were throwing at her. Couldn't they get the hint that she is not interested and leave her alone? How difficult is that to understand?

This was not the only thing bugging her. As it seems, a new member had joined her fan club. If it was any other moroi guy, she wouldn't give a shit about it. But it wasn't some normal guy. It was him. Dimitri Belikov.

The guy she'd crushed upon the whole school year. And he'd not even spared her a side glance. But now, all of a sudden, he's ogling her shamelessly. She knew better than to be shocked about this. He was a player. Maybe he had added her in the list of his conquests.

She sighed. It was the only possible reason for him to take the sudden interest in her. She couldn't help but feel sad about it. Everyone here liked her-gave her attention- just because of her body. The moroi lads thought she could be their blood whore and the dhampirs-they just wanted fun. When she turned down some arrogant moroi's like Jesse Zecklos, they started spreading rumors about her being a blood whore and sleeping around with them. After a few months, she stopped paying attention to these stupid ass back-fence talks. She was pure and she knew it. There was no reason to convince others to believe her.

And therefore she couldn't believe that this sudden change in Mr. Belikov's attitude was because he started liking her for real. It couldn't be. Right?

Still deep in her thought, she walked towards the counter in the cafeteria. Food always cheered her up and this depressing situation just demanded few bars of chocolate and some donuts. She did a happy dance in her head when she saw both of her comfort food available in the menu. She filled her plate with three large bars of chocolate, three choc-glazed donuts, a few slices of pizza and some orange juice.

Balancing her plate in one hand and her bag pack in the other, she started walking towards their usual table finding Christian, Lissa and Eddie already settled with their plates. Huh! She did spend a lot time thinking about him.

"Look everyone, Rose brought food for all of us. Thanks but no thanks Rose, we have pretty much suited ourselves," Christian replied with his usual snark, Nothing new there!

"I was not up for some social service but if you insist, I can break your mouth and help a lot of people of their headache," she replied mustering an angelic smile.

"You are not funny," he spat.

"Same goes for you," she said venom dripping her words.

"Enough you two," as usual Lissa's bored voice broke their glaring contest. "Do we have to go through this every day? Give it a break already."

Rose huffed but didn't say another word and started devouring her lunch. Christian did the same. Rose and Christian had a love-hate relationship, as in they loved to hate each other. They'd never accept aloud but they did care for each other. As weird as it sounds, they were so much alike, that they ended up resenting each other.

She had just finished her juice when the bell rang. **BODYGUARD THEORY AND PROTECTION.**

She suddenly wanted to bang her head against the table and probably knock herself out. It sounded a better option than to deal with Stan. On a more formal setting it would be Guardian Stan Alto, but as she liked to tease him merciless, she never used his appropriate title. She groaned like a hundredth time that day thinking what would Stan had today in store for her.

"Come on Rose!" Eddie called out.

"I don't want to go," she whined.

Eddie laughed at his friend's antics thinking if there will be a day she grows up.

"And face the wrath of Alto?" he tried. Maybe the fear of the Satan himself would get her moving, but no luck there. Lissa and Christian had already finished their lunch and had gone to the library to 'study'.

"He's gonna be pissed at me, anyways," she drawled lazily.

"Come on Rose, we're going to be late and that'd piss him even more," Eddie pulled her up with sheer force this time. If she was not coming like a civilized being, then he'll carry her all the way to the class.

She shrieked a girly scream when Eddie threw her over his shoulders.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down, I'll walk I swear," she cried.

"You sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yes! Now put me down, you idiot," she yelled.

He chuckled and put her down steering her to the class, in the Devil's Den. They reached there before Stan had arrived. Eddie ran and took the place beside Mason, both of them falling in an animated conversation. She sighed. Boys!

She scanned the classroom and found the only place available was beside Dimitri Belikov.

Yes, you heard her right. Dimitri Belikov, a moroi attended that class. Earlier this year, a law had been passed at the court which stated that the moroi had to learn how to fight alongside the guardians. After years of them being lazy and hiding behind the guardians, they would finally have to come forward and learn to defend themselves. The guardians number were falling rapidly and if the earlier practice continued, there will not be a day far when the moroi race would be wiped out entirely and by extension the Dhampir race too.

But there was a clause in the law that only the moroi who are 'interested' would be allowed to learn. Nonetheless to say, Dimitri Belikov was interested. The number of Moroi students was still less in the class, but it was believed that in coming time people would see the need and would certainly join the cause.

She sighed. Looks like the entire universe is against her or with her right now! She walked to his place, her nerves getting the best of her. She didn't want to believe but a part of her, a small teeny-tiny part was still crazy about him.

She silently observed as the few strands of his shoulder-length light brown hair fell on his forehead and temple and framed his handsome face. His deep brown eyes were sparkling in the light that illuminated the classroom. Unlike the most moroi's , he worked out and as a result had great physique. His 6'7" stature was well complimented by the delicious muscles adorning his body in all the right places. As she approached him, she could bathe in the wonderful scent of his aftershave. Oh dear sweet lord Jesus! How is she going to spend the entire class sitting next to him, his scent assaulting her senses! But she had no choice. Did she?

He was lost in the book placed before him and wasn't paying attention to the noise around him. With the most composed voice, she could muster at that time, she said,

"Can I sit here?"

* * *

 **LIKED IT? LOVED IT? HATE IT?**

 **Should I continue? Should I never write again?**

 **Whatever it is! Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Love you all (whether you like it or not)!**

 **Lara.**


	2. Blown up!

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews. So here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I do not own VA and its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

He was sitting in one of the last benches in the class, deeply engrossed in his western novel. It was one of his favorite scenes going on. The protagonist was about to make love to his woman.

 _He had waited so long for this. It's been so long since he touched her beautiful and soft skin, So long since he kissed her cherry lips, So long since he claimed her as his._

 _But now here, she lay beneath him discarded of all her modesty savoring his each kiss, moaning and groaning her wishes, he couldn't help but think all of this had been worth it. All of this had been worth HER._

" _I missed you so much," she whispered between her moans of pleasure, placing kisses of her own in his naked chest._

" _I missed you too," he said breathless._

" _I thought you forgot me. That you had left me! I was scared I wasn't enough for you. That I'll never see you again," she said, her voice filled with emotions she was afraid to say out loud._

 _He stopped mid kiss and sat up to stare at her. This beautiful creature, for which he could sacrifice his entire being, was afraid that she was not enough for him. How much more ludicrous it could get now? She sat up too scared that she'd done something wrong._

 _He took her face in both his hand, looking directly in her eyes,_

" _You are everything to me, Zenya, never for a second doubt my love for you. I could fight the world for you," he kissed both her eyes gently peppering kisses all over her face._

" _Make me yours Peter," she moaned._

 _He needed no more encouragement. He had been waiting for this very moment and wasn't going to ruin it with unnecessary words. They both loved each other. They both wanted this._

 _So in one swift motion, he plunged inside her, claiming her as his…_

"Can I sit here?"

He jumped off his chair as the sudden voiceinterrupted his reading. He was so engrossed in his books that he didn't even notice her come and stand in front of him. How could he miss the strong smell of her perfume?

He sat there frozen staring at her, his mind going back and forth between reality and the fiction of his book. All he could think about while reading his book was her. How would it feel like to claim Rose like the protagonist of his paperback did? How would feel to taste her lips, her skin, to mark her as his, to take her in a way nobody had done before?

But alas! Reality bites. Clearing his head of the sex-induced haze partly because of the novel and the rest because of the sexy temptress standing before him, he came back to his senses pondering upon something she had said.

"Come again?" he gulped.

She looked at him like he was the craziest person in this earth and was being creeped out. Great Dimitri! What a perfect first impression!

"I asked can I sit here?" she enunciated clearly.

He suddenly felt giddy of the idea that she wanted to sit next to him. Maybe she liked him too, but a quick scan of the classroom brought him to the conclusion that it was the only seat available. He sighed internally, but perked up again. Maybe he could use this opportunity to talk to her for the first time?

"Of course, please," he said removing his bag pack from the said seat, making place for her.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly.

"I…,"he started but was soon cut off by the arrival of the infamous Guardian Stan Alto.

He looked around the class in disdain and kept his nasty expression plastered in his face. That was, until his eyes fell on the girl beside her. It changed into the expression of pure hatred and annoyance. But lucky for…he didn't know who, he kept his mouth shut.

If Rose was fazed by his spontaneous reaction on the sight of her, she didn't show it. Rather, she just slumped into her seat with her trademark bored expression and started doodling with her pencil in the back of her notebook. All the while, he observed that she was somewhat stiff. Did his presence did this to her? Did he make her uncomfortable? Well, there was only one way to find out…

"I don't think we've been introduced before, I am Dimitri Belikov," he said holding his hand out.

She turned around to look at him incredulously, "I know who you are..!," she said, but her voice devoid of any emotion.

His face fell. But a second later, a small hand occupied his big ones as she said, "Rose Hathaway." She managed a small smile this time.

The moment her hand came in contact with his, he felt a small tingle, like a faint buzz run through his hands and spread in his entire body. He felt warm all over. He dared look up at her and judging by her expression, he knew she felt it too. Lingering a little longer than necessary, both their hands reluctantly returned to their own sides.

He stole a glance at her to see something he had never seen before. Her cheeks had a faint red tinge to it. Was she blushing?

No shit Sherlock! His mind screamed at him. A sudden surge of pride and happiness coursed through him on his ability to elicit such a reaction from her. He knew Rose as the headstrong, impulsive girl who never took shit from anyone and would kick anybody's ass in two seconds if they pissed her off. He'd seen it himself so many times in the whole school year, both inside and outside the gym.

But seeing her entertaining a blush from a simple handshake did good things to his ego. Maybe there's a chance for him after all!

With his newfound courage and the desire for another reaction from the beauty beside him, he started again,

"Ros..," but was cut off by the Satan incarnate.

"Lord Belikov! Is it being hard for you to concentrate? Should I move your seat?" Stan snarled throwing daggers at the him.

"No sir, I'm good. I like this seat and the company, very much thank you," he retorted with his famous playboy smirk. What? He only has a soft for Rose. Nobody could talk down to him!

Rose's head snapped towards him so hard that he was afraid she'd get a whiplash. Stan growled a little but kept quiet, continuing with his lesson.

* * *

She couldn't believe he said that! Liking his seat very much? How can you get more obvious! She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, cursing her witty mind for going on a vacation when she needed it the most.

"You wanna say something?" he asked. His eyes alit with amusement.

"Why did you say that?" she whisper-yelled with her eyes wide.

This time a full smile graced his lips making his handsome face much more appealing. If she wasn't so damn embarrassed, she'd definitely swoon over the smile he gave her. She couldn't believe the man!

In just a small two line conversation and a simple touch of his hand, He'd managed to make her blush. Make Rose Hathaway BLUSH! And trust it, that it's not an easy job. She hated her body reactions to his close proximity, his amazing aftershave washing her senses and lulling her into deep sense of tranquility. And to top all of it, he was saying things making her heart beat faster.

"What did I say what?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know what! And don't try to be smart with me," she whispered angrily.

If there would have been any other person, he would have gulped down a thousand times now under her deadly gaze, but this person just smiled bigger, unfazed.

"I said the truth, sweetheart," he said with an added wink. His playboy side was coming out.

She knew that she should feel disgusted and should sock him by now, but she didn't. Yes, of course she felt annoyed by his light flirting, but it didn't creep her out like any other's words would. Say, Jesse Zecklos.

But she had to maintain an angry façade, therefore with the most annoyed expression she could form, she spat out,

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

She expected him to stop smiling or to give an angry retort, she even expected him to snap at her saying 'who the hell she thinks she is?'. She was ready for each one of them. What she wasn't ready was for him to bark out a laugh and sling his arm around her, pulling her close by his side. He bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Well, why not? Aren't you sweet, sugar? Let me have a taste?"

His breath on her face sent shivers down her spine and her heartbeat sped thirty times. Goosebumps rose in her entire body and the naked upper arms where he had clutched her, felt like on fire. Suddenly the simple task of breathing appeared to be tough. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she looked at him dumbfounded.

His smug smirk broke her out of her gaping trance and she pushed his hand back and glared at him. She'd been played! His smug look confirmed it. But why did his eyes reflected hurt when she pushed her back? Could it be…?

NO!

He's a royal moroi asshole. Remember that! He couldn't have feelings for you. His target is to get into your pants and treat you like his blood whore, so he could brag about it the next day! He's nothing but a jerk! A jerk like all the royals around here!

"Keep your fucking hand to yourself, or I swear you'd be able to use it no more," she snarled, disgusted at her for reacting to his touches and innuendos earlier.

His eyes showed more hurt and she suddenly wanted to take it back. But too late for that! They'd already managed to get the attention of the whole class. Everyone was staring at them with undisguised curiosity and excitement. Guess there was at least something interesting in Stan's class. What could be more exciting than the gossip of a royal playboy being bitch slapped by the troublemaker of the year?

She felt anger course through her again.

"What?" she yelled at the students staring at her. They hurriedly averted their eyes back to their textbooks murmuring and giggling. She looked up to see Stan's face red with anger.

He hated being interrupted in the class. But they had managed to piss him off twice! He was seething and if anyone observed closely they'd be able to see fumes coming out of his nose and ears.

"Hathaway! Belikov! Out of my class!" he screamed "NOW!"

He was panting now, outraged at their behavior.

Rose gave a death glare at Stan and then fixed her eyes on Dimitri. After all, this was all his doing. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now!

"Fuck you!" she screamed at his face. He was taken aback by the tone of her voice and physically recoiled in his seat. Not so daring now, are we comrade? She thought.

With one last look of disdain with hatred and annoyance, she picked up her books and bag pack, kicking the chair in the process. She screamed an "aaahhh!" again and stormed out of the classroom in rage.

As she was nearing the exit, Stan called her out again. " Hathaway and Belikov! Detention for a week! Meet me after the school gets over!"

She let out a frustrated groan and continued her march outside the classroom. Once she was outside the confines, in the open air, she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was almost revolting how much he got on her nerves. And the little crush she had over him, made the matters worse.

Taking few more breaths to compose herself, she tried to clear her head. Looks like a trip to gym was in order!

Just as she approached the doors, she heard a voice call out to her, she didn't think, she'd hear anytime soon,

"ROSE!"

* * *

 **DUN! DUN! DUN!**

 **Who do you think called Rose?**

 **What do you think of the semi-lemon earlier? How do like the playboy Dimitri?**

 **Let me know everything in the reviews!**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Want me to write more? Want me to never write again?**

 **Please leave me a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	3. Listen to me for once!

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I adore them!**

 **Just to make few things clear, there are 13 royal families in the moroi world and Rose is not shadow-kissed. Lissa's parents are dead but Andre is still alive.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The only thing that registered Dimitri's mind was: WHAT THE FUCK?

He sat there dumbfounded not knowing what just happened? One moment she was sitting next to him, getting all hot and bothered under his touch and the next moment she is pushing him away and yelling at him to 'Fuck off!'

What was wrong with this woman? Why this hot and cold behavior at once? He didn't understand it! Five minutes of conversation with her and he felt like he was going crazy already!

His initial shock to the reaction of his first and very serious crush was broken by a very pissed off professor- guardian namely Satan Alt…

Apologies! Guardian Stan Alto.

"Lord Belikov! Do I have to write out a special request for you to leave the class?" he barked out. Dimitri almost laughed at his face at the use of his official title to tell him to get lost, but nonetheless got up arranging his stuff in his bag pack.

"No need to waste your energy, professor. I'm leaving already," he said in his usual sarcastic self.

"Well then get going," he made a 'shooing' motion with his hand.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at the older guardian but didn't stop even to glare at him and walked straight out of the class slamming the door behind him.

He took a deep breath to calm him down and think about what was staged inside the class just now.

Rose looked calm on the outside when she entered the class earlier, but he didn't miss the fact that his presence was unnerving her. She was….stiff all the way throughout the class.

He knew he was a little out of line in there, but he couldn't help himself! Her presence was doing things to him which he had never felt before. His heart skipped few beats when she had asked if she could sit with him. It was as if his unasked wish came true. And when she took his hands in the handshake, his inside did few flips and his heart fluttered. Heck! Her smell alone caused goose bumps in his skin!

He ran a hand through his hair, agitated at his behavior. He now realized that he had done the same things which she disliked. He had behaved as an actual playboy which he has been rumored to be. He flirted with her in front of the whole senior class. He 'in a way' touched her inappropriately. And lastly he teased her being 'a good company'.

It's a wonder she didn't slap him outright. But in his defenses, WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?

He had never felt the way he felt around her. He was nervous and jittery in front of her which did not happen very often. And the only thing he knew that could hide his nerves was –his cocky attitude. It was what he was used to.

He never had to 'try' and make a conversation with any girl before. They all came to him. Naturally, they were attracted to him for he had the two things those girls wanted – loads of wealth and his good looks. He had never made the first move, but with Rose, he wanted to. She wasn't like any other. She was…special. And he needed to make her feel that.

For that he'd first have to find her!

He turned to look in the direction, Rose may have stormed off, but there were no signs of her. Taking a blind guess, he took off towards the gym.

Just as he rounded the corner, he saw her about to enter the gates.

"ROSE!" he called out, jogging in her direction to catch up with her.

She turned, her already angry demeanor doubled with rage on seeing who had called her out.

He was out of hearing range but still interpreted from the movement of her lips a clear- 'what the fuck?' and she kept moving getting inside the gymnasium closing the door behind her, knowing he would follow her. And soon enough, she heard a faint,

'Rose….Rose..Rose..'

The gym door were thrown open and in came a breathless Dimitri.

"Listen please!" he panted out holding himself.

It seemed as all the dams of her rage broke at once as she yelled,

"Why? Why do I listen to you? Give me one good goddamned fucking reason!"

Her voice was loud but he didn't flinch. He had anticipated this yelling. But he wasn't backing down. He had done a mistake, and he's here now to redeem himself.

"Look. I know. It was out of line.."

"Yes it WAS!" her loud voice boomed through the empty gym.

He cringed internally seeing her face red with rage. He felt like kicking himself for causing her such discomfort. Stupid, stupid Dimitri!

"It's just…." he trailed off not knowing what to say exactly to reduce her rage. But he didn't have to think for long as Rose's voice boomed through the empty gymnasium again.

"No. You listen to me Dimitri Belikov!" she said coming closer. Jabbing her index finger in his chest, she continued, "In less than five minutes of conversation, you've managed to piss me off royally! You treated me like a skank in front of the whole class, you managed to get me thrown out of the class without it being my fault and to top all of that, You got me a DETENTION for one week with FUCKING Stan!" she yelled. Her chest was rising and falling. She was breathing heavily. If Dimitri hadn't been this distressed for his behavior, he'd be turned on beyond words.

"I know….and I understand. Please don't be mad," he had a pleading edge to his voice.

"'Don't be mad.' Hah! Why shouldn't I be mad?" she was still seething.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm an asshole…" but he was soon cut off.

"Yes. You are!" Rose snapped.

He was losing his patience now. She wouldn't even listen to him. Was he that bad that he didn't even deserve a chance to explain himself?

"Rose. Just listen to me once," he said. His voice was still soft and pleading. But it hardly went through Rose's anger. He took a step closer to her trying to take her hand but she immediately backed off swatting his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she said fiercely. "Keep your fucking hand to yourself," she bit out. His heart registered the hurt he never thought he could feel. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He blinked them back.

"Roza…." he said trying to keep a check on his emotions but was soon cut off by the voice he never wanted to hear.

"Dimka!"

The shrill cry of Tasha's irritating voice rung through the gym. They both snapped their eyes to find her standing at the entrance of the gym. Dimitri's eyes filled with undisguised frustration while Rose's filled with some unknown emotion. But it sure as hell wasn't good.

"See, you have got 'a company' to keep now. Couldn't keep you waiting," she vomited out backing his own words at him, with a sickly sweet voice and a smile which looked more like a grimace. She picked up her bag pack which she had shoved earlier on entering her and started to move out when a strong arm caught her wrist.

"Roza wait!" Dimitri seemed desperate now. No matter how much Rose wanted to shove his arm back and sock him for touching her again without permission, she couldn't bring herself to do that. She liked his touch too much. It made her feel fuzzy and warm all over.

"Dimka! Why are you talking to this whore over here? Is she stalking you around?" Tasha bit out oblivious to Dimitri's growing irritation and Rose's anger. If it were not for Dimitri's warm hand, she'd have lashed out on her.

Tasha now turned directly to Rose. "Why skank? What do you want? A man's touch or some dollars?" she smirked to herself.

Two things happened at the same time, Rose snapping out of her daze and pulling her wrist from Dimtri's hand and Dimitri snapping.

"Tasha!" he roared. He may not know what his feelings are for Rose now, but he certainly couldn't stand there and watch someone insulting her. Oh no! He hadn't figured out quite now, but he felt very protective of Rose. And he for sure wouldn't have Tasha belittling her for things that her own self wanted.

Rose was beyond angry right now. She had to clench her hands into fist for controlling herself from punching Tasha. She didn't have any qualms doing so but there were two reasons. First, she didn't want another detention and second, she was Christian's sister. So, she bit the insides of her cheek and turned her anger to the person who was initially responsible for all this.

Mustering as much venom as she could, she spat out, "Do not touch me again and stay the fuck away from me!" She turned around and ran out.

Dimitri was perplexed. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to get to Rose. His Roza.

"Rose…" he said softly watching her beautiful figure retreat.

"Dimkaa…" a whiny voice and a hand trailing his chest broke him out of his trance as he pushed Tasha back, firmly but not forcefully enough for her to fall down. He still respected woman. His mama had raised him well, but even she couldn't stop his outburst.

"What is it Tasha?" he snapped. "Don't you get the hint that I'm not interested? I want to do nothing with you! Buzz off!"

"But Dimka! I know you want me the same way I do. You're just playing it hard to get," she pouted.

"God! You're crazy," he exclaimed not believing that he just snapped at her now and she was standing here unfazed pouting!

"And stop calling me Dimka! It's Dimitri Belikov for you," he said trying to move out of her grasp and the gym. "And don't you dare follow me. If you do then so help me lord I'll forget you're Christian's sister!"

With that he stormed off to his room.

* * *

It was crazy for Rose. She couldn't believe what was happening to her today. She made a mental note to kick Eddie's ass for making her go to the class in the first place! After all, her bad day started from there.

Well, not THAT bad actually. She still couldn't believe that she enjoyed the touch of Dimitri. The way his hand held fire in her wrist where he'd caught her, his breath on her face and not to mention his cologne….

Ugh! Snap out of this! She chastised herself. Remember what an asshole he is.

The thought coursed another wave of anger through her but this time; it was not directed at Dimitri. It was at Tasha.

That BITCH! How dare she call her names like that and accuse her of needing money?

Of course she wasn't playing in riches like Tasha and Dimitri but she wasn't poor either. A good part of her mother's salary was transferred to her account every month. Her mother may have been absent for most part of her life but she did take care of her daughter's personal necessities. She may not be an ideal mother managing both her job and family, but she was a great guardian and a good woman.

She even felt angry at herself for letting Tasha get to her this far. And that was not even the worst part!

She was angry at Tasha not just because she called her names but the major part of the rage was on her interrupting Dimitri and her. She may have been mad at him but she did want to hear what he was going to say. She still enjoyed their time together even if it was just her yelling and him speaking.

The way he pleaded her with his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her and that was the main thing which led her deeper into thoughts. Why would Dimitri the player be so guilty after what he pulled in the class? It wasn't that he had actually molested her and as far as she knew him, he wouldn't probably give two shits about what he did, but he did.

Her treacherous mind led into her thinking that it was just maybe for her his soft side kicked in? Maybe he did found her special somehow? These thoughts caused butterflies to flutter in her belly but a sharp reminder from the rational part of her mind that this could just be his plan to get into her pants got her grim.

Her mood plummeted immediately and she cursed herself even for harboring such explicit thoughts. Of course he did all of it for that! She was just a piece a nice ass to him, a conquest maybe?

She slid down on her chair and put her head on the desk banging it a little to clear her thoughts. She needed to think straight. She couldn't fall for some ass like Dimitri Belikov. But even after her mind cleared the only thought she could hold was of him and after a great inner turmoil of her rational and irrational bantering, her heart won the argument.

She did have feelings for Dimitri asshole Belikov!

* * *

 **So, Rose accepted having feelings for Dimitri but does that mean anything?**

 **Is she going to act on it?**

 **Let me know what you think in your reviews!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Lara.**


	4. The first step

"So you're going to forgive him?" Lissa said lying lazily on Rose's bed. Her earlier gym expedition was blown away by Dimitri and Tasha so she had retired to her room, only to find her best friend already comfortable inside.

Rose was now sorting away her recently laundered clothes in her little wardrobe.

Listening Lissa ask the question which had been haunting her all this time made Rose sigh.

"I don't know Liss…" she trailed off.

She didn't know what to do next. It's true that Rose felt 'something' for Dimitri but this 'something' was still unknown to her. She didn't know him, other than that he was a playboy and didn't take shit from anyone. Of course, she had seen his philanderer side in the classroom earlier but she didn't miss the hurt and longing in his eyes either when she had snapped at him.

She also couldn't shake the thought that he had after all come after her. As far as she knew him, he could only insult or humiliate someone. Anyone!

Hell! She had seen with her own eyes what an ass he could be when things didn't go his way. She had been the first hand witness of him saying off to a moroi girl who for the loss of better word was 'being too clingy for his taste' in a rather colorful way.

She half expected him today to stand by Tasha's side and mock her to death but no! He snapped at her! At Tasha. For her. She was somewhat happy to see him standing up for her.

He had been the first one to do that. Her lips twitched at the thought.

"So you'll not forgive him," Lissa said as a statement. Rose had almost forgotten that she was still on her bed lounging rather comfortably. Damn Dimitri!

Rose stopped piling the clothes and leaned against the small and rather rustic wardrobe of hers, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"I don't know Liss. And it's not like he said sorry," Rose said trying to sound monotonous and recalling that indeed he had not apologized. His tone surely had been apologetic but the magical words never left his beautiful lips.

His lips…mmmmm..They looked rather delectable..Ugh stop it Rose! Don't go there!

"Don't be absurd, Rose. You know he never says sorry," Lissa said scowling. It was a well known fact for both the girls that the Russian was too proud to apologize. He had made this clear in the first week of his arrival three years ago, when he had got caught up in a rather heavy fist fight with a senior Dhampir. Though none of them knew the reason for his outburst, he had made a point clear and nobody bothered him again.

"Then he should not expect any forgiveness!" Rose snapped at her friend. Normally she would never do that but today, she was confused over a certain Russian and Lissa's small talk wasn't helping.

* * *

"Then he should not expect any forgiveness!"

Listening Rose snap at her, made Lissa sit up straight in the bed. She felt bad about agitating her friend further when she was so stressed in her own.

"OK, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean it like that." Lissa was really sorry. She was just trying to look out for her best friend. She had known Rose for her entire life and Rose has, on more than one occasion been there for her. The situation Rose was facing with Dimitri was so similar to the one Lissa had faced herself three years ago.

Lissa could always read Rose like an open book. Well, seeing auras also helped but she knew that Rose liked Dimitri.

She was not too keen on the subject as she was not so big fan of Dimitri herself. He was like all others, but she wanted Rose to understand her feelings. She knew what a wrong crush could cost you.

She shuddered thinking about Aaron. Aaron Drozdov had been the star senior on whom Lissa had a big schoolgirl crush. She was over the moon when he had asked her out on a date. Everything went good for few weeks which led Lissa to think they were a match made in heaven. After a few dates together, he had already claimed Lissa's virginity. It was not good or magical everybody had told her it would be, but she didn't mind.

Next day, Aaron was found in the broom's closet with Mia Rinaldi screwing her brains out.

To say Lissa was devastated would be an understatement. She had holed up in her room, crying nonstop. She stopped eating and feeding and did not attended any classes.

Had it not been for Rose, she did not know what would have become of her. Rose had been THE FRIEND for her. She was always by her side, trying to cheer her up and help her fight her demons, her insecurities.

A week after, Lissa was still trying to get over her heartbreak. Rose had sneaked into her room after curfew. She didn't say anything but brought Lissa's dustbin from the corner of the room and handed her all the photographs and cards and teddy bears, all gifts from Aaron.

"Here Liss," Rose said bringing up a lighter and handing it to her. Lissa looked at her confused.

"Dump all these things in the bin, light it up and swear as loudly as you can at the asshole of your ex-boyfriend," she had said with utmost hatred in her voice.

Lissa had looked at her mortified on the idea of cursing. She rarely cursed and when she did, she made sure no one heard.

Seeing her horrified expression, Rose had chuckled and said, "Trust me. You'll feel better!" And trust her, she did.

Lissa took all the things and dumped then in the tin pit. She took the lighter next and lighted it up.

"Very good Liss. Now yell every profanity you know. Imagine the burning bin as his face!"

Doing as she was told, Lissa took a deep breath and started,

"You motherfucking, son of a bitch, ass hole Aaron. I HATE you! You are a bastard who has no fucking self respect and you cannot belittle me down. I am VASILISA DRAGOMIR! And I don't take shit from anyone. You better get over yourself or I'll kick your ass hard till in bleeds. You are no more than a sucking douche bag and a fucking sleaze ball with a little dick!" She all but screamed till the fire died down and all that was left was smoke and ashes with tattered papers.

She opened her eyes to find Rose standing on the other side of the room with an amused expression.

"Better?"

"Much much better!" Lissa smiled and threw her arms around rose, capturing her in a bear hug.

Net day, when she saw Aaron standing in the corridors, with a new found courage, she marched up to him and without saying anything, she slapped him. Hard.

He was so taken by surprise that he fell on the floor and the coffee which he was carrying had got dumped over him. He cried like a bitch and was about to yell at Lissa 'a crazy bitch' but she kicked him in the nuts.

Everybody in the corridors cheered her, laughing loudly at the pathetic state of the playboy and Rose couldn't help but feel proud of her best friend. After that day, nobody troubled her!

But after all those years, Lissa still couldn't shake the thought of how she had felt after she found Aaron cheating on her. How devastated she had been for days.

She didn't want any of that again. Not for herself and definitely not for Rose. She never wanted to see her miserable.

"It's ok Liss, I didn't mean to snap at you." Rose said falling in the bed beside her. There were a few moments of silence.

"It's just I'm so confused," Rose moaned burying her face in the pillow.

"Tell me?" Lissa asked gently.

Nodding her head, Rose started and she told her everything right from the beginning, that is three years ago.

She told her how her heart had skipped a few beats, the day she saw him for the first time walking down like a God in the cafeteria. How he had ignored her for the rest of the sophomore year and how he'd started paying her undivided attention lately! How his smell, his close proximity affected her so much! How she felt nervous and jittery around him today! How he always captured her attention and held it! How she hated Tasha and felt a speck of jealousy! Everything!

"You really like him, don't you?" Lissa asked after a moment of silence, letting her words sink in. She recalled these were the very symptoms when she had met Christian for the first time.

Rose contemplated on lying and maintaining her hard façade but in the end, her honesty won.

"Yes Lissa," she said softly. "I like him more than I should." She hid her face as if ashamed of her confession.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong in liking some person!" Lissa said trying to alleviate her dying mood.

"Even if the person is a complete ass royal moroi who wants to keep me as his blood whore?" Rose asked with a humorous smile at the attempt of her friend to cheer her up.

Lissa grimaced at the term 'blood whore.'

She was about to reply, when her phone started ringing. She moved slightly to wriggle it out of her pocket only to find that it was Christian.

She gave her phone screen a goofy grin before picking up and say, "Hello baby!"

Rose rolled her eyes at which earned her a playful shove.

"I'm good…."

"oh…ok.."

"In the attic..?"

"I'll be there in ten…"

"I love you… bye!"

She turned toward Rose to tell her what Christian had said but she beat her up on that.

"You've got a date with Christian in the next ten minutes at the church attic. I've no qualms, you are free to go!"

Both of them laughed as Lissa bade her friend farewell.

* * *

He heard the door slam shut and got up from the couch to see an angry Dimitri making his way towards the small fridge in the kitchenette. He grabbed the handle roughly and pulled out a bottle of beer. He took two long swigs, draining the bottle dry.

"What's wrong man?" Christian asked genuinely concerned. It wasn't in his friend's nature to lose his cool. Something terrible must have happened. Could it be..? Christian shook his head trying to erase that particular thought and memory. No it's something different. Not that, he told himself.

"Все не так" he shrieked in Russian. If Christian had not been so damn confused, he'd definitely cower from the angry Russian in front of him. But he wasn't fazed.

"Never mind. Tell me what happened. Is it about Rose?" Christian asked.

Christian was Dimitri's best and only real friend in St. Vladmir's. He had one more back in Russia – Ivan Zecklos. It was not because of lack of trying on other's or his part. It was just because Dimitri couldn't bring himself to be with stuck up Royals always going on and on about themselves. He may be a royal, but he definitely wasn't like one of them. He sure hung out with them now and then to maintain his position in the royal circle, but he could hardly call them friends.

Christian shared the same interest as him and nonetheless to say they have buddies from the start.

As a result, Dimitri confided all his secrets on him. His crush on Rose had been one of them.

"Who else?" Dimitri said, a bit relaxed than before.

"So..?" Christian said as a matter of fact wanting him to go forward. The story must be good to elicit this reaction from him.

Dimitri sighed and started,

"It was during the Bodyguard Theory and Protection. I was reading my book when she came and asked if she could sit with me as the other seats were full. She looked so beautiful with her hair out and her perfume was so sweet and her lips…." he said with a dreamy smile on his face imagining her pink soft full lips.

Christian was amused. Never in his wildest dream, could he have imagined Dimitri- always hard and stoic Dimitri - with a goofy grin on his face fantasizing about some girl. He was more surprised to hear the praises he was singing. Beautiful and sweet wasn't the words he would ever use with Rose in the same sentence.

"Whoa Dude! Don't get carried away! Tell me what happened," he nearly dissolved in a fit of laughter seeing Dimitri's scowling face at the interruption but he continued nonetheless.

"Yeah, we started off good. I did the introductions and she seemed quite well. I was getting all nerves and jitters, I don't know why? it was like I wanted to say a million things, but no words would come out. It was so stupid, it's not even funny," he huffed.

Christian simply snickered and told him to carry on.

"Anyway, Stan interrupted and I don't know what got inside me. It was like my other side kicked in. I told Stan that I 'liked my seat and company' very much and then pulled her to my side and….flirted a little," he said apologetically.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Christian held his breath, silently checking his friend for any injuries or broken bones.

He knew the only thing Rose hated was moroi boys cornering and teasing her in public, making snide comments. She thought it was just a way for them to declare a conquest on her in front of everyone. She felt humiliated and didn't like that one little bit. Jesse and Ralph had enough rumors fleeting around the campus about her being a blood whore and Dimitri's little show wouldn't have helped either. He grimaced thinking about her reaction.

"Of course, it wasn't. I gets even worse." he said gloomily but continued. "She pushed me and told me to fuck off and ran away. I followed her which led to another round of yelling and screaming. As soon as I thought I had convinced her to listen to me, your sweet sister interrupted," he snarled giving him a pointed look.

Christian groaned and face palmed himself. It was well known to him that Tasha had every eyes set upon Dimitri. Despite of him telling her off on innumerable occasions, the logic didn't seem to get in her mind. That and she were extremely jealous of Lissa and by extension of Rose.

"She started bitching my Roza calling her names and accusing her of wanting my money. That was it. I lost it and snapped at her but Roza seemed furious and walked away. She didn't show it but she was hurt. I saw it in her eyes," he said painfully.

The use of 'my' and 'Roza' in the same sentence didn't escape Christian's attention. He understood that being yelled at hadn't got him agitated but Rose getting hurt by Tasha's words did. He smiled an – _I just discovered the greatest knowledge in the earth_ \- smile and said,

"You really like her don't you?"

Dimitri seemed to take an offence in his question. "Of course, I do! She.." he started defensively missing the sly smirk on Christian's face and started to give the same speech, he gave the first time Christian had asked him to stay away from Rose if he was eventually going to break her heart in the end.

"I'm not talking about that," Christian cut him off.

"I mean like her, really like her and not just some stupid crush," Christian said meaningfully.

Dimitri looked contemplated for a moment but then sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. I do like her."

"But I don't know what to do. She won't even listen to me!" he moaned banging his head on the armrest of the sofa he was currently sitting upon.

"I..can help you with that…" Christian trailed off mysteriously.

Dimitri's head shot up. "But you said.."

"I'm not going to talk to her. She will have my head if I do. Friends or not, the girl can be a real bitch if she wants." Christian said fishing out his mobile phone from his pocket. Dimitri didn't like the use of the b-word for his Roza but kept quiet.

Dialing an all too familiar number, Christian held the phone to his ears. The person picked up in three rings.

"Hey beautiful…"

How's my girl?..."

"Listen. I need to talk to you about something important…."

"OK I'll meet you there…."

"Love you….!"

It didn't take a genius to guess whom he had called. Dimitri looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Christian grinned like a Cheshire cat and said.

"Rectifying the situation!"

* * *

 **So here you go.**

 **Isn't it sweet of Lissa and Christian to stand by their friends?**

 **Any guesses how the situation will be rectified?**

 **Leave me reviews, tell me everything!**

… **.until next time.**

 **Love**

 **Lara.**


	5. Chocolates and Roses

**So, here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to ask if anyone reading the story has an idea of Dimitri's element? Review me you best guesses and I'll give the correct one a sneak – peak of the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own VA and its characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey baby!" Lissa jumped into her boyfriend's arms as soon as she entered the church attic and caught him in a hard kiss. Christian seemed to momentarily forget the situation as he wrapped his arms around her beautiful body and kissed her back like they were hungry for days. Moans and groans filled the small dusty place. They were just about to grope each other which would, undoubtedly lead to another series of events when a subtle cough broke them apart.

Seeing as Lissa was to scream her lungs out, Christian put his hands on her mouth before a whimper could escape.

"Relax baby, it's just Dimitri. My friend!" he said in a calming way. She relaxed seeing no immediate danger but stiffened again. Removing her boyfriend's hand from her mouth angrily, she took a few steps back. Turning her attention to Christian, she spat,

"You brought someone else to OUR special place?"

Christian had enough decency to look sheepish.

"We wanted to talk and this was the most private place. I promise you he will never ever come here again!" he said with panic seeing the deadly expression on her face.

Lissa wasn't exactly pissed but she was definitely annoyed. She didn't dislike Dimitri per say because for one, she didn't know him enough to judge, but she wasn't a fan of his either and was definitely not relaxing around him. Despite of knowing that he was Christian's best friend, she had never bothered to meet him. Just for the sake of Rose.

She looked at the Russian sitting awkwardly in the loveseat, wanting to be anywhere but here. Seems like seeing lover's passion and fight at the same moment wasn't something he was fond of. Crossing her arms around herself defensively she said in a cautious tone,

"Talk about what?"

She had a fair idea what was the talk going to be about. Believe it or not, Lissa wasn't as naïve as everyone made her out to be.

"About my Roza," it was Dimitri who replied in his perfect Russian accent, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"About your who?" Lissa asked eyeing the hunk incredulously.

She had all Intel that Rose and he had met just today (despite their long distance crush) which involved a heavy argument and getting kicked out of the class and getting detention. She didn't recall anyone objectifying the other.

"He means Rose. And we need your help." Christian took over.

"I got that alright!" Lissa snapped at him "and why are you helping him anyway?"

"He is my best friend," he shrugged as if it explained everything.

"And she is my best friend!" Lissa said sharply. "I'm so not goingbehind her back to help some cheap creep to get into her pants, take her virginity and dump her the next day!"

The only word that seemed to register Dimitri's mind was 'virginity'. Virgin. Rose Hathaway was a virgin. She was untouched. His Roza was untouched. In that moment, he wanted to walk up straight and break Jesse's mouth for saying such expletives and vulgar thing about her when none of it was clearly true. He was angrier at himself for believing those back fence talks.

"He doesn't mean it like that!" Christian started to explain his friend to his girlfriend. "He really likes her, as in really cares about her. Don't you?" he asked Dimitri who was still frozen.

His next level of thoughts had taken him to a world of fantasy more specifically, a world of sex- induced fantasy. He was thinking about how good would it feel to claim Roza for himself, take her virginity, to be the only man to have her, to bring her to the depth of pleasure she would never had imagined and then she wouldn't even think of any other man…

"Dude! Earth to Dimka!"

Christian's voice snapped him to the present. From the amused tone, Dimitri was sure he knew of his line of thoughts.

"Yeah..Yes…I really care about my Roza and I really like her," he stuttered and gulped down his own saliva seeing Vasilisa's glare on him. It would have been funny. A six-foot-seven-inches man of solid muscles being afraid of a five-foot nine petite blonde!

Lissa narrowed her eyes at him challenging him to speak further. He accepted the challenge and continued,

"I know Vasilisa, that I don't have the best of reputation around here and you don't like me one little bit and I don't blame you. I'm every bit of philanderer the call me or I was. Ever since I saw Roza," a small smile hit his lips as he recalled the beautiful angel who took his breath away every time he saw her.

Gaining some control over his thoughts, he cleared his throat and continued again,

"Ever since I saw Roza, I have not been the same and I don't think I'd ever be. I saw her; really saw her for the first time at my first combat class. She was sparring with Castile. The way her moves reflected power and grace at the same time took my breath away, the way her eyes were set, determined to win but not hurt her friend sent my heart into frenzy. I was mesmerized. I couldn't stop gawking. I accept that it was initially pure lust on my side…"

Lissa snorted loudly averting her eyes away from him but was secretly pleased to hear him talk so pretty of her friend. Ignoring her, he continued.

"But with time, I realized that it was not the case. I couldn't even look at any other girl without comparing her to my Roza and nonetheless to say, nobody even came close. She is one of her kind. It's hard for me to even avert my eyes if she is in the same room as me. And today when we shook hands, it was like…heaven. I never thought I could ever swoon over a petty handshake but I did!" he said intensely wanting her friend to believe his words.

"Yeah, he was sighing dreamily when he told me that. Gave me quite a scare," Christian mumbled but quieted down under the hard glare of both Lissa and Dimitri at the interruption.

Turning her head back at Dimitri, Lissa was in slight awe. She hadn't even thought that this ladies-man could talk about someone with such a passion. She called her spirit powers to inspect his aura – Turquoise with a tinge of red and lots of pink. Those were the colors of sincerity and affection.

"He's speaking the truth baby," Christian said. "I would never ever support him if he weren't. I love Rose too. She's my favorite pain in the ass!" he said with utmost sincerity and truth in his voice. So much so, that both Lissa and Dimitri couldn't control their chuckles.

Lissa thought about it. Spirit rarely lies. Auras could be masked only by trained spirit users. Since she knew that she was the only spirit user in the academy, she had no doubt that his colors were sincere. And if Christian believed him, then she could also give him the benefit of doubt.

"But what do you want me to do?" Lissa asked cautiously. She was still dubious on the idea of going behind Rose's back but she could at least listen to what he wanted.

"Frankly, Anything. Everything," he said looking hopefully at her. At her raised eyebrows, he said,

"I don't really know what to do to get to her, you know. I've never done this before, but I want to do it. I want to win her."

Lissa sighed. She was contemplated. She didn't want to lie to her friend but she wanted to help him too. She knew Rose liked him. Maybe this could help her? Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all? And if she helps him, she could keep a check on him too! That spoken, she decided she would aid but not make him aware of Rose's affection for him. He said he wanted to win her, let's see him play!

"See, I don't really think she's going to break so easily. But how about you say Sorry first?" Lissa said giving in finally.

"Sorry?" he said it like a foreign word.

"Прости," Lissa said agitated. Here she was trying to help him, and he hadn't even thought about apologising her!

"Believe it or not, what you and your friend did today really hurt her. She won't say anything but I know," she said calmly. "So apologize. See what she says and then we might talk further."

Dimitri looked sheepish.

"Tasha is not my friend!" he said defensively. Lissa raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "But, I guess it doesn't matter." he added.

She nodded. "So, I'll just go now and let you have your private time," he said retreating to the door.

"And Dimitri!" Lissa called out. He turned to see her approaching him.

"Remember two things very clearly." She said glaring at him. He nodded dutifully centring all his attention on the blonde in front of him.

"She's not 'your Roza'," she said looking dead into his eyes.

"Yet." he replied mimicking her action. She narrowed her eyes at being answered back but kept quiet.

"And the second?" he said.

She moved even closer still locked in a staring contest and said in a low threatening tone,

"Don't call me Vasilisa!"

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"The person you're trying to reach is currently getting an amazing blowjob from the sexiest girl in the world. Please don't call again and if possible just die..."

"Shut up, you asshole." Dimitri snapped.

Something in his voice must have the person tipped it off since he heard some shuffling as the said person kicked 'the sexiest girl' out of the room.

"Что не так с тобой _?"_ An angry Russian's voice bellowed. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"I just need some help," he said coolly.

"Whoa dude. Couldn't this 'help' would have waited a few more minutes. I was just seconds away from cum..."

"Ivan..." Dimitri growled at his best friend from childhood.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you didn't do that!" he said. "And what on earth do you need my help for? Isn't America suiting you well?" he teased.

"It's suiting me very well, just so you know and I need your help because Christian is busy." Dimitri said a little relaxed now.

"Jeez! What a friend I have!" Ivan said sarcastically. He knew he was doing his side smirk, even when he couldn't see him. "Okay, shoot."

"I want to say sorry," Dimitri said a little nervous.

"It's okay buddy. It's not like you call everyday and ruin my blow..." Ivan blabbered only to be cut off by Dimitri.

"Shut up. I want to say sorry to a girl. A girl who I pissed today!" Dimitri said gruffly.

He suddenly heard someone choking and a THUD!

"Ivan. Ivan, are you there? Are you alright?" he asked concern lacing his voice. There were a few moments of silence and then some shuffling in the background as a voice came from the speakers of Dimitri's phone.

"Yeah, Dimka. I'm alright. Sorry, I just imagined you saying about apologising to some girl. Must have more drinks than I thought," Ivan laughed nervously at the other end. Dimitri banged his head against the wall, he was currently leaning on.

His best friend ladies and gentleman!

"You are not imagining things, you dick. I actually got to say sorry! And I don't know how to do this!" he yelled on the device.

"Okay. Jeez. Calm down. What's wrong and who are you? Where is my best friend? I can arrange for the ransom. Just let him go!" Ivan said playing mock concerned.

"Иван. Заткнись, или я доберусь до России прямо сейчас и сломаюсь! . ваш рот _"_ Dimitri growled.

"Oh. Thank god. You're there!" he joked again.

"Ivan..."

He got the warning tone of Dimitri's voice and shut up quickly. "Okay. I am serious now. Tell me why in the hell do you want to apologize. To a girl, if I might add. What did you do?" Ivan was pretty anxious at this point. He never would have imagined having this conversation in his wildest dreams. And that is something to say.

"I flirted with her." Dimitri said gruffly.

A few minutes of silence before Ivan added, "And...?" wanting to know the complete story.

"And nothing." Dimitri said as a matter of fact.

"Oh Vlad! You want to apologize to a girl for flirting and you turn to me for help ! Where is Ozera?" Ivan said incredulously.

"Christian is at the moment as I said earlier, is busy with his girlfriend and I turn to you because unlike me you've been in a relationship earlier. You should know about this stuff," he said.

"Dude, I was thirteen at that time!" Ivan pointed out.

"Whatever! You going to help me or not?" he said hopefully.

"Alright. What's her name?" Ivan asked.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly.

"Oh Roza... Russian name. Is she a royal? Is she hot?" he asked anxiously.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "No. She's not Russian and she's not a Royal. And yes, She is very beautiful," Dimitri replied.

"Beautiful, huh?" Ivan said teasingly. "I don't know much about this stuff either but chicks do love chocolate and flowers, all the she-bang." he said thoughtfully.

Dimitri thought about it too. Chocolates. Roza loved chocolates but flowers he wasn't sure of. But maybe it could help?

"Which flowers?" Dimitri asked.

"Roses. Her names Roza, Right? She must love her namesake," Ivan said – as a matter of fact – voice.

Makes sense, Dimitri mused.

"Okay, Ive. I gotta go. Talk to you later!" he said and hung up hearing a – best of luck – from the other end.

So, ordering for a bunch of Roses and a box of best chocolates, he retired to his bed. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber where Rose once again invaded his dreams.

* * *

 **There you go...**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Do you think Dimitri is going on the right track? Don't forget about guessing his element! It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Leave me a Review, tell me everything!**

 **...until next time.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	6. Element of surprise

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. As promised, this chapter will reveal Dimitri's element. I had a nice time going through your guesses. Thank you so much for the amazing response!**

 **And also, you may find Dimitri a little OOC in this chapter. Forgive him! We all do stupid things around our crushes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: - I do not own VA and its characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hello Roz – Rose. I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey Rose. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. Please forgive me!"

"Huh – huh."  
"Привет, Роза. Ты так красива! Могу ли я поцеловать тебя?"

"Mitya!" Christian yelled.

"OK! This is not going to work!" Dimitri said for the hundredth time.

"It is going to work. Don't worry!" Christian tried to calm his freaked out friend. "And I still can't believe you called Ivan for help!" Christian tried to make a joke to lighten his mood but it had the opposite effect.

"Was calling Ivan a bad thing?" he said alarmed.

"No Mitya, It was not bad. Just plain hilarious!" Christian laughed.

"Stop laughing! You are saying this, because you don't have to do this!" Dimitri accused him. Yup he was that nervous!

"Dimitri, I'm in a 'committed' relationship. I say sorry every day, be it my fault or not! Hell, sometimes I say sorry without even knowing the situation!" Christian said incredulously.

"How do you do that?" Dimitri asked curiously. Maybe, last minute pointers could help?

"It is very simple," Christian started in a tutor tone. " _I'm very very very sorry baby. It was my fault!_ And then I give her a sweet kiss and BOOM! Situation forgotten!" he finished proudly.

"That's it?" Dimitri asked.

"Yup!" Christian said popping the 'p'. "See, it's not that complicated!"

Dimitri thought about it. The way Christian said it made it so easy, so much so, that he believed he could do it. Just one problem though…

"What about the chocolate and the flowers?" Dimitri asked. Christian stiffened a little. He had strict orders from Lissa not to help Dimitri by telling him anything about Rose's likes and dislikes. Her exact words were 'let him play his own battles'.

Christian knew that Rose hated her namesake. Chocolates, she would readily accept, but the flowers could be enough to back – fire his plans. But being the loyal boyfriend he was, couldn't break his promise, so he said,

"You give it while you are saying sorry, you know as a peace offering?" he said dubiously while giving him a nervous smile.

"Alright!" Dimitri smiled. "I can do this!"

"Yes, and remember Rose has a second period free today. Usually she spends it with Lissa in the Library studying calculus – It's more like Lissa tutoring – but anyways, today Lissa will excuse herself, so that you can have a little time. She understands your trouble for speaking in the public," Christian explained.

Dimitri was grateful to Lissa from the bottom of his heart. He was mostly nervous about apologizing in public. While, he would have done it anyway but he didn't fancy being slapped in front of everyone – in the case his plan back fired.

"Okay, tell her I said thanks!" and with that he ran to the campus, shoving his gifts in his bag pack for his first class for the day – POLITICAL SCIENCE.

Unlike all the other classes, Rose wasn't with him in this one. He entered and walked to his seat in the last row benches. He saw Lissa enter a few moments later, having caught their eyes, they both exchanged a less awkward friendly smile.

There were still few minutes left for the professor, Ms. Meissener to come, so he slumped a little in his seat, thinking he could kill time by indulging in his favorite past – time and NO – It wasn't reading western novels.

He scanned the room to ensure he was purely concealed in the back and no one was watching, and took out a brown manila folder. He checked once again to ensure his privacy and finding none intruders, he opened the file.

This was one thing which nobody knew of him. Not even Christian and Ivan or his mother for that case. He was an artist! He loved to sketch and paint and usually did it when no one was around. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of his creations, no. It was just because, he considered it to be the most private thing in his life.

The first paper held a painting of his mother – Princess Olena Belikova. He smiled seeing the regal yet motherly expression he had oiled out on the canvas. She looked so beautiful – her brown eyes shining. He felt a tug at his heart – he missed her!

Smiling once more, he kept the slideshow going. The next picture was a sketch of his pet – a Siberian husky – Bruno. He remembered he made it when he was fifteen.

The next picture was the most special one. It was a portrait of Rose. He didn't know what possessed him to do this, but once he started, he couldn't stop. After that, there were a dozen of her pictures. If he was proud of any of his work, this one would stand first.

He had made her hair flowing down in waves, all the way down her waist, peeking a little from the back, her heart shaped face was perfectly drew out as were her doe – shaped eyes. He had added a little shine to them – to signify her mischievous nature. Everything looked perfect, as if he was holding her and not just a sketch. It was like; even her picture brought him peace.

The silence around him signified the arrival of the professor and he hurriedly put all his belongings in the security of his bag pack.

The class continued to be more boring than usual. It wasn't that Dimitri didn't like the subject, because he did and preparing to join his family politics after graduation, he liked it pretty well. But today, he just wanted the class to get over soon so that he could run to Rose. The nerves had returned making him fidget and squirm in his seat.

The bell rang and his heart started beating faster. He started collecting his books, ready to dash out any moment now. He saw Lissa give him an encouraging look and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Leaving the class, his feet took nervous steps to the Library building. Once he was near the entrance, he stopped and took a deep breath. This is it, he thought and entered. Only to find himself alone. There was no one in there, not even the librarian!

He sighed and sat down on the seat! Maybe she was just late! He mused picking up a book, some Pablo Neruda classic, and started reading. Halfway through the second page, he heard a sound – a voice to be exact.

His eyes flew to the door, but there was no one there. He concentrated a little and heard a voice again – a male voice. Pfft, he thought.

He returned to his book when another voice broke his concentration. He froze. He knew this voice too well. He got up, following the sound, with his gifts in his hands.

Nothing could have prepared him for the scene playing out in front of him at that moment, when he turned the corner to the aisle.

Sitting in the floor, surrounded by books, was Rose. That was not the only thing that caught his attention. A red head boy was sting beside her – way too close for Dimitri's liking. He was almost leaning on her whispering something into her ears. Whatever he said made Rose laugh. She chuckled quietly, careful not the break the silent decorum of the library.

Dimitri's heart almost broke seeing her so happy with someone else, while she was uncomfortable around him the other day. He knew the boy as Mason Ashford, a dhampir novice. It wasn't the only thing he saw though; he saw the awe and adoration clearly etched in his face. All directed to the girl in front of him. The thought made his blood boil. She was his Roza!

Not yet. His mind gave him the same answer he had given to Lissa earlier. Somehow, being on the receiving end of the word didn't please him.

It was as if Rose sensed his presence, she looked up to see him standing in front of her. She smiled as her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Having acknowledged her feelings to herself, she was looking forward to see him today. But something….. didn't seem right.

She looked into his eyes to see hurt and anger clouding them. But why would he be angry on seeing her? A quick flicker of his eyes towards Mason had her understanding the situation.

She at once moved away from him. She wanted to explain Dimitri that there was nothing going on between them. She was sitting there alone when he had come. She didn't invite him and never had intended to.

But she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. His eyes had moved away from hers and were now throwing daggers at Mason. Mason too was glaring at him. Both of them seemed to convey the same message 'back off. She's mine', but none was ready to back down.

After a few minutes of silence, Mason got up from the floor, still staring.

"I need to go Rose. I'll see you later," and he – in a pure caveman act- bent down and kissed her cheeks, not once removing his eyes from Belikov's. Rose was too shocked at the sudden turn of events to respond to anything – like punch Mason. Dimitri clenched his jaw to control himself.

With Mason gone, Dimitri channelized all the good memories and thoughts to turn his mind positive.

Rose too was focused on Dimitri. She was still sitting on the floor, staring at him.

"Hey Roz – Rose," Dimitri stammered, all the earlier anger replaced by the previous nerves seeing his dream girl sitting on the floor looking at him.

Rose got the hang of the unusual height difference and stood up taking a cautious pose, folding her arms in front of her. She definitely hadn't expected him to come and say 'hi' after what transpired between them yesterday. She raised both her eyebrows (on the account of her inability to raise one). The presence of a bunch of yellow roses and chocolate didn't make any sense either. Something told her that those were for her. Her heart was beating three times faster in nervous anticipation.

She gave him an acknowledging nod, wanting to continue further. He too was consumed by his nerves, sweating profusely, goose bumps on the skin and heart beating faster. Fuck! Christian had told him, it would be easy!

He extended the chocolates and flowers toward her. She looked at them dubiously. Inside, her mind was screaming with giddiness. Never, in her whole life someone had presented her flowers, let alone gifts (Lissa doesn't count).

Earlier she used to laugh at girls who went all gooey over some petty flowers, but being in the receiving end today, her heart skipped few beats.

She hated roses, she really did. It was so cliché. But somehow, coming from him, they didn't look that bad. Hell! They seemed as the best flowers in the world! Next was the box of chocolates. No explanations there!

"For me?" she asked tentatively, confirming he wasn't making any mistakes.

"Yes', as a peace offering," he said dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief to remove the evidence of his sweat.

"Peace offering?" she asked amused. And then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him for yesterday.

"Yes. Roza…I'm..I…I..," he stammered over his words unable to get it out.

She kept staring at him.

Fuck! Stop looking at me with those eyes. I'm getting turned on, he screamed in his mind.

With one deep breath, "Roza. I'm sorry!" he said.

Rose had the anticipation that this was coming if the peace offering was any indication, but that didn't surprise her less.

"I acted like an ass yesterday. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. Please forgive me!" he said.

Rose didn't know what to say. Her anger had subsided the moment, she accepted her feelings, but a quick reminder that this could still be a game, she said cautiously.

"You're not playing me, are you?" she asked.

"NO," he said fiercely. "I would never!"

"But you did yesterday!" she said.

"I didn't mean to!" he said apologetically.

She sighed. "See Dimitri. If you are doing this just to brag about on your friends, and then please…"

"It's not that Roza. I swear. I'm actually sorry!" Dimitri said with utmost sincerity.

Rose looked at him searching his eyes. Having found what she was looking for, she said, "its okay!"

"No, I'm really sorr…wait what?" Dimitri asked shocked. Did she just say, what he thought she said?

She stifled a smile. "I said its okay. As long as you don't do it again, that is," she said.

"I promise. Never!" and his face broke out in a huge – panty dropping- smile and this time, she did swoon a little.

"So does that mean we could be friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Slow down, Dimitri. We've just met. Friendship is a long road to take!" she teased.

His face fell a little, but he didn't show it. "I'll take what I get!" he said optimistically.

"By the way, I don't like rose stuff, it's too cliché. Next time I get angry, get me peonies." she said cheekily.

"So there's gonna be a 'next time'" he asked in the same tone.

"Depends on how you handle me!" she joked.

* * *

They walked to their next class together. It was - Animal Behavior and Physiology.

Apart from Guardian studies, this was Rose's favorite subject. Dimitri being an ace student, held his fair amount of liking too. They talked about it, Animal behavior. Chatting on simple, innocent topic of studies, asking questions on the other's like or dislike regarding a particular topic. Rose knew that Dimitri was majorly interested in histology – why? She couldn't understand. Dimitri knew Rose's interest staggered to lighter but intriguing topics – population interaction and adaptive features.

They entered the class together causing many heads to turn, but neither of them minded. They were too interested and engrossed in their own conversation. Instinctively, they both moved to the back seat and settled themselves down – together.

"So Dimitri, why did you leave Russia?" Rose asked as an attempt to make conversation outside lizards and frogs.

Dimitri stiffened. Though seeming innocent enough, this question was the one he dreaded the most. He knew the answer, but also knew the consequences of answering. He cannot break a royal decree. Also, he didn't want Rose to start hating him. It was too soon.

Saved by the bell, the Professor Russell entered and the class started and Rose momentarily forgot about her question.

They started working side by side. Today's objective was to study some basic Poriferans.

"You know, this one is called _Hyalonema_ and it is commonly called Glass – rope sponge as per its appearance and this one is _Euplectella_ commonly referred to as 'Venus Flower Basket'" he explained.

"Why so?" she asked curiously studying the animal placed before her in the small water tank.

"On account of their appearance, I guess. We have it in dry state here. Deep down in the ocean, they show bioluminescence. They are mostly found in the pacific oceans and are a very expensive marriage gifts in countries like Japan. They signify 'till death do us apart' on account of shrimp – one male and one female living inside it for their entire life cycle." he said taking some notes.

"You know so much about them," she said wistfully.

He chuckled a little. "I pay attention in the class, I guess," he said.

"Very funny, Mr. Smartas.."

"Oh Rose, how are you feeling? Not too sore I hope?" Rose was cut off by Jesse's voice. Both she and Dimitri stiffened. She wasn't afraid of Jesse per say, she could take him out any day.

But being in the presence of Dimitri, she felt a little conscious. She wasn't a fool to think that Dimitri wouldn't have heard about those rumors, seeing as he was friends with the one who started that. But she didn't want him to believe in those stupid rumors. She didn't want him to think of her as a lowly blood whore, Jesse and Ralph made her out to be.

Dimitri stiffened for another reason. He knew from Lissa's outburst earlier, that those stupid rumors and whatever shit, he was going to say now were false. He was distressed about the fact that his presence with Rose at that moment, could certainly cause Jesse to comment.

Rose taking the hang of the not – so – unusual situation, turned completely and ignored him. The best way to eradicate the problem – ignore it.

"Aww, Rose don't be shy. You certainly weren't shy last night riding me," Ralf snickered.

Dimitri clenched his fists, following Rose's principle – ignoring them, but it was being hard with them speaking like this.

By mow, they had the attention of few students, who were looking at the exchange excitedly. Rose felt anger rise within her, "What the hell are you talking about?" she snarled.

"Ah! Don't pretend you don't know about it!" Jesse said, in a teasing tone. They were either had not noticed yet or were clearly ignoring Dimitri right now as Ralf moved closer to her.

"This" Rose said showing the gap between her index finger and thumb. "I've this much patience left with you. So you better leave now. I can easily take on both of you!"

"Obviously, you can. Seeing as how you took both of us together…"Ralph said bringing his hand to slap her ass.

That's it. The damn broke. Both literally and figuratively.

The water tank placed on the counter broke into shards, splashing water all over them.

Rose was standing close, but didn't even receive a drop of it, as Both Jesse and Ralph started choking as the water filled their nostrils and throats. They started gasping for air. The remaining of the water got converted into spikes of all sort and started attacking them.

The whole classroom was a mess as students shrieked in horror of what was happening and the professor was busy yelling them to shut up so he could assess the situation. Rose was too shocked to respond – and that was her second time that day. She looked up to see Dimitri with his fists clenched and eyes narrowed directing the water.

She snapped out of whatever shock had filled her and jumped to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, you need to stop okay? That's enough!" she said tugging at his hand.

He barely acknowledged her. "Dimitri…" she pleaded.

"No. It's not enough. This will teach him a lesson to keep his mouth shut an hands to himself!" he said without removing his eyes. His voice almost held a sinister edge.

"Dimitri, please…" she said cupping his cheeks. It worked as he leaned a bit into her touch.

She didn't remove her hand continuing to stare into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Lord Belikov. Kindly report to Headmistress Kirova's office on account of your undisciplined behavior in the class." the professor said. Rose noticed the commotion around her had died. God! She didn't want Dimitri to be punished while helping her. Though she thoroughly believed she didn't need any help and using offensive magic in the class was strictly not allowed, she didn't wanted Dimitri to get in trouble either.

Dimitri looked into Rose's eyes silently answering her that he'll be fine.

"Hey Dimitri.." Jesse gasped weakly. Apparently Dimitri's lesson hadn't been enough to make his mouth shut. "Deceiving old friends for new whore?"

This time it was Rose who lost control. She jumped at him and punched him, essentially knocking him unconscious.

"I. am. not. a. whore!" she yelled over his limp form.

"Ms. Hathaway. Kindly report to Headmistress Kirova's office…."

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **About Dimitri's element, most of you guessed it was fire as it would help him to fight Strigois, it was pretty reasonable actually but when I imagine Dimitri, fire is not the thing that strikes my mind. It seems more like Rose's forte. And I wanted to give the hindsight that Dimitri is actively participating in combat, not because he has a strong (kind of violent) element, but because he does not have one he could use his element in fighting, kind of what Mia did in the series? (Banding with guardians and all that!).**

 **And what? Do I smell Dimitri hiding something? I wonder what it could be!**

 **Hope you don't find this too revolting as he doesn't specializes in a powerful element?**

 **Liked the chapter? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Leave me Reviews, tell me everything!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	7. How does love feel like?

"Oh man. I would have given anything to see the look on Jesse's face," Christian laughed as Dimitri recounted him the brave tale.

"If you are talking about that, then the only face worth seeing was Kirova's," Dimitri laughed along with him. "Totally gob smacked!"

"You bet!" Christian dissolved in another fit. Both the boys were standing on the corridors in front of the library. Though it was Sunday and pretty deserted, they still received some odd looks from the other students lurking around.

"No really. You should have seen it. Roza and I had a hard time keeping a straight face!" Dimitri said recalling Kirova's initial shocked expression at the mention of offensive magic to attack another student, which changed quickly into disbelief, confusion and finally settled to angry. She had almost banged her head on her table as soon as she saw Rose enter her office.

"Roza, eh?" Chistian teased. "How did it go with her?"

A full smile broke into Dimitri's face as he recalled how it went. Except some parts (Mason and Jesse), it had been the best day of his life here at St. Vladimir's.

He would never have thought that Rose and himself would get along so well after the 'greetings' they made at Alto's class earlier but heck! She was so easygoing, that he had surprised himself by talking so much to someone. And to the credit, there weren't even one awkward point in the conversation. Granted that they were sticking to Animal Behavior as their subject of choice, Dimitri knew he could be comfortable around her, as in no need to pretend to be a saint soul.

He now partially understood why almost everyone near her was smitten by her presence. Sporting not only a killer body, but also her good nature, random flippancy added with her extraordinary sense of humor, she was truly a woman of every man's dreams. She was so full of life and spirit that she could light up a whole room with just her smile.

And by some unknown force, Dimitri was driven to make her 'his' woman. The idea of any other guy near her, moroi dhampir alike had his blood boiling. Recalling the look of pure worship on Ashford's face earlier, when he was engaging his Roza in his conversation, Dimitri growled involuntarily.

He knew Ashford was a good man and a decent fighter. Though no one in their year was as good as his Roza or Castile for that matter, Ashford surely secured his place in the top five. Dimitri himself was a good figher, as good as he could be being a moroi, but he certainly surpassed a good number of novices in the class.

Compared to him, Ashford didn't stand a ground in front of him in good – looks, but he certainly was handsome. With fiery red hair, baby blue eyes and lots of freckles adorning his face,he could be a heart breaker. While Dimitri's looks screamed 'sex on legs', Mason was the perfect 'cute' dude.

He could certainly get any girl he wanted, but NO! The bastard wanted his Roza. Huh! Not going to happen! Dimitri pledged.

"What's wrong Mitya? You suddenly seem upset?" Christian inquired seeing the annoyed look on his face.

Be it intentional or a mere co – incidence, at that same time, Mason rounded the corner and started walking down the hallway, they were standing in.

"Сукин сын! _"_ Dimitri muttered under his breath, loud enough for Christian to hear what he was saying. The latter's eyes widened in curiosity as to why his friend, joking with him only moments before started swearing. He followed his line of sight and his eyes fell on the bulky red head.

By this time, Mason had felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to find an angry Russian glaring at him. He knew very well what this was about. Rose.

Mason too sent an angry and annoyed glare at his direction. Like earlier in the library, none of them wanted to back down. They both wanted the same thing, Rose's affection. And both were determined to score her. Christian detected the hint of challenge in Mason's eyes. Dimitri apparently noticed it too as he smirked. 'Game on!'

"I saw you with Rose earlier." Mason snarled.

"So did I," Dimitri replied coldly.

"Listen you well Belikov, very clearly, I don't want you anywhere near Rose," Mason had a sinister edge to his voice and had it be anyone else, he'd have shuddered.

But this was Dimitri we're talking about, nothing unnerves him. Well, a Dhampir brunette does, but that is irrelevant. He smirked,

"And if you find me near her? Then what mighty powers would you execute on me, Dhampir?" he mocked knowing full well that Mason, or anybody for that matter couldn't harm him. He was Eighteen, a Lord and something should be known very well, that the punishments for attacking a student and those for harming a lord were quite different, the latter being supposedly, more painful.

Mason clenched his fingers into a fist, he knew that well too, but nothing would stop him if the moroi even laid a finger on the love of his life.

"Whoa, stop it alright," Christian intervened sensing some sort of unfinished outburst. "Mason, Leave us alone please," he requested politely. While Mason and Christian had never been the best of friends, being the mutual friend of Rose, they both sure respected each other and so, with one long last look of disdain, he turned and left.

"What the fuck was that about?" Christian asked surprised.

"Ублюдок thinks, he could take away my Roza. Well, it's good that he knows that I'm not going to let that happen!" Dimitri said fiercely, with a dark edge to his voice.

Something about his tone had alarmed Christian as he turned to look at him cautiously, "Mitya, Are you alright?"

Dimitri shot him an irritated look and the rhetorical question, but sensing his line of thoughts with his gaze, he nodded.

"I'm alright Christian, just a little riled up," he said calmly.

"It's not because.."

"No," Dimitri cut him off firmly. Christian sighed in relief.

"Thank lord, had me worried there for a moment!" he said. Dimitri just nodded.

"And hey, I forgot to tell you something. Lissa had requested your company at the cafeteria. Apparently, she wants you to sit together with us during the meals, ya know? She said that way, you could spend some time with Rose, get to know her better? But I reckon she had just asked this to keep an eye on you!"

Both Dimitri and Christian laughed at that.

"Of course, I'll join. Any moment to spend with Rose is special," he said with adoration.

"So, see you tonight at the dinner then?" Christian said looking at his wrist watch to see; it was already the time to meet Lissa. Dimitri nodded and he took off.

As soon as Christian left, Dimitri's phone started to ring. Dread filled his features as he recognized the all too familiar number. He should have known better than to think she wouldn't come to know of this. He contemplated on not picking up the phone but decided against it, as it would worsen the situation.

With one deep breath, he hit the answer button, "Belikov."

* * *

"Detention for a week, and an additional two days community service, exclusive for me," Rose said replying Lissa's earlier question. "Honestly, I think Kirova's been lenient this time," Rose continued popping a chocolate ball in her mouth that she had so graciously saved in midst of this ordeal.

"Why did you get extra detention? I thought what Dimitri did was more…punishable?" Lissa asked frowning.

Come to think of it like that, Rose hadn't given much thought about it.

"Don't know, Royal privileges?" Rose shrugged.

"That's so unfair!" Lissa said with a scowl. She had an annoyed look on her face, like she didn't like what was going on, but let the matter drop.

"He gave you these?" She asked pointing to the bunch of yellow Roses sitting on her study table.

"These too," Rose pointed to the chocolates in her hands.

"But you don't like roses," Lissa asked curiously, anxious to know what had made her best friend accept the gifts, she disliked with her full heart.

"But I liked the fact that he apologized, minor mistakes can be overlooked and besides I told him I don't like those and to get me peonies next time I get angry," Rose explained popping another Chocolate ball in her mouth, muffling the last part of her speech.

Lissa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "And why would you say that to him? I believed you hated Royal moroi, I didn't think you like him enough to hang out with him, give him a 'next time'?"

"It's not true, you're a royal moroi but I like you," Rose smarted off.

"Yes, but I'm not trying to 'get into your pants and make you my blood whore'," Lissa said throwing her own words back at her.

Rose sat straighter, listening to Lissa. "I…I know..but, I don't know, he seemed kind of sincere.." Rose stumbled with her words.

"Relax Rose, I was just teasing!" Lissa giggled. Rose let out a relieved breath, she didn't like to be speculated under Lissa's gaze.

"And besides, I think he's cute," Lissa said stealing a chocolate ball from her box.

Rose chuckled. "Can I confess something?"

"Of course Rose," Lissa said sweetly.

"Usually, as you know, I don't like others fighting my own battles. I'm no damsel in distress; I can take care of myself, but..."

Lissa gave her an encouraging nod.

"But the way Dimitri today stepped up for me, against his own friends, knowing he'd get in trouble but still did it…I really liked it," Rose said, he cheeks burning.

"That's good. It would have been embarrassing for him to have helped you and you slapped him for it!" Lissa giggled and Rose joined her in her chuckles too.

"Liss.."

"Mmh..Hmm,"

"How does love feel like?" Rose asked flaming red.

Lissa looked at her oddly, but sighed nonetheless, "It's like the best feeling in the world. Everything seems happy, beautiful...It's like you see the world in a different light...If he is near you, your heartbeat accelerates and belly flutters, he makes you feel all sorts of things, it's hard to explain..."

Rose sighed. Before today, she had never given the topic of love any thought. It felt like an exaggerated description of an idle man, but after today…she felt something, some sort of spark, she had never felt with anyone. Her complete life had been devoid of love, her mother had never shown her any affection, and sure there were some people fond of her but talk of proper love…..

"How does one fall in love?" she asked softly.

Lissa chuckled, "Rose, love isn't some combat move that you have to learn, you just…fall , there's nothing you could do about it,"

Just then Rose said something, the question that had been reeling in her mind since the moment she left the class for Kirova's office.

* * *

"Queen Tatiana," Dimitri drawled boredly on his phone.

"Dimitri my boy, how are you?" a perfectly composed voice sounded from the other end. Dimitri rolled his eyes at the pleasantries, he knew the motive behind her call, but still, had to respect the monarchy."

"I'm good, your majesty. I hope you are doing well too,"

"Ah, yes! I'm perfectly fine. I was just curious about some phone call…"

Here it comes.

"I've been informed by St. Vladimir's authorities about some disturbing breach of the decorum of a classroom involving you…"

"Yes, your majesty. I used offensive magic to attack a student who was creating nuisance in the classroom.." Dimitri said straight.

"Any what was this said person doing..?" Queen Tatiana said calmly.

Dimitri proceeded cautiously, "He was trying to assault a girl…." well' he could bend the truth a little.

"A girl? That's interesting. Who might this girl be to elicit such a reaction from a calm man like yourself?" she said shrewdly.

Dimitri stiffened. No No No No No No No…Tatiana couldn't know about Rose..His Roza. NO.

"That is irrelevant, She is just a classmate and besides had it be anyone else too, I'd do the same," he said not giving anything away.

"That's okay, but I must remind you. Dimitri, you are not just a normal teenage boy, mistakes like these could be proved fatal." her voice was cold and creepy. So cold that an involuntary shiver ran down Dimitri's spine.

"Yes, my Queen, I apologize for my behavior and I promise, I'll make sure this never happens again in the future," he tried to say in his most polite voice and judging by her tone, she had bought it.

"Oh my boy, don't be so hard on you. I'm just trying to do what is in the best of your interest and future," she cooed.

"I understand," he said with a roll of his eyes. Best of his interest, huh! Tatiana never did anything without seeking her benefit in it, but he knew better than to tell her that.

"I'll leave you have a quiet night then, goodnight," she said and hung up before he could reply. He snorted at the little device in his hands. Standing in the corridors seemed no longer useful, so he decided to go back to his dorm to get ready for the upcoming 'group dinner.'

Despite Queen Tatiana's hidden threats, he grinned at the thought of spending more time with his Roza and took off.

* * *

… **there you go.**

 **What do you think of it? Tell me in the Reviews.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	8. Like a dream

Hair – check.

Cologne – check.

Breath – minty fresh – check.

Dimitri was standing in front of the full length mirror in his room, assessing himself as he got ready for the dinner with Rose's group.

He was feeling funny inside. Never had he made an 'effort' to look nice to impress some girl. But today he wanted to look good, perfect even. There was something about Rose, he couldn't quite decipher. It was as if she made everything bright and beautiful, just by her mere presence. So beautiful was she that he could sigh every time he looked at her. Full of energy and spirit, this girl was something else….

Taking a quick look at the clock on his nightstand, he found it was almost time for the dinner. Pocketing his phone and wallet, he moved outside, locking the door. Christian was already with Lissa.

The view outside was breathtaking. It wasn't dawn yet, but near. The sky was lightly lit up with hues of purple and oranges and though you could hardly see it, his moroi senses mad him aware of the beautiful painting above his head. The stars and the moon were still there, making everything look more mysterious. There was just one word for it – Beautiful.

Though not as beautiful as Rose…

'Aaaaaaahhhhh,' a shriek made him halt on his steps. He looked around but found no one in view. Frowning, he took another step towards the direction of cafeteria when another shriek broke through the air.

This time, he recognized the voice, it was Rose's and it was coming from the female Dhampir dorms on the left of him.

 _Rose shrieking? Now that was unheard of! There must be some big problem….._

He didn't even stop to make a decision. With the speed of a cheetah, he took off in the direction of the dorm building. His mind telling him just one thing – _Rose is in trouble. Find her._

He entered the lobby, half believing that he would be caught by the matron, but there was no one. Thanking his lucky stars, he started to move.

Idly, he wondered where he would go. It was not like he knew which of the one was her room and not to mention, if he got caught, he would be in a big trouble!

But it seemed that his feet had mind of their own, as they took off to the stairs leading to upper floors. He didn't encounter anyone in the hallway and that felt…strange.

Suddenly, he came to stop in front of a door in the hallway of the third floor. Something inside him told, it was Rose's dorm. He hesitated before knocking. What would she think seeing him there? Rose was no damsel in distress, so ' _I heard your shriek and came to check if you are okay'_ would surely be earning him no good points.

Shaking his head, he knocked twice. It doesn't matter what she would think. He had to check if she was alright.

The door swung open and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was Rose with a frown in her face, her hair was out. One of her fingers had a little scratch _like the one you get when handling broken glass_ and she limping on her feet – _tell tale sign of stabbed toe._ That explained the two shrieks. But that wasn't the reason of his dropped jaw.

It was her attire. She was wearing what he knew girls called it 'baby doll lingerie set'. It was all black lace and damn did it look good on her. Barely covered in the see through black set in the amazing body of hers, she was a sight to behold.

His earlier surprise flared into something else, something primal as his carnal needs made their presence known, making his cock twitch.

Rose getting the hang of situation, looked mortified (and probably a little embarrassed) tried to close the door, only to be stopped by Dimitri's foot.

Now, he may have ended up here purely by chance, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity slide. He pushed the door, taking himself inside her room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she whisper – yelled at him.

"I don't know," he replied, striding towards her as a predator does to his prey. His eyes were fixed at hers. For every step Dimitri took forward, Rose stepped back.

"You..you..sh..should g..go," she stuttered hitting the wall behind her back. Dimitri smirked, putting both his hands on the either side of her face, but not touching her. He leaned down a little,

"Maybe I should," he said "But I don't want to. Don't you like that I am here? Мой чертов сексуальный ангел _,"_ he growled the last part sexily in her ears. His Russian accent was more pronounced (in the way it does when he was horny). And now, he was fucking horny!

"Somebody might come," she shivered as leant a bit more, his breath fanning on her neck.

"No one will," he said pressing his lips to her exposed flesh.

"No..No..No.." she said squeezing her eyes shut as her voice came out as a strangled moan. He noticed that her eyes weren't the only thing she squeezed; her thighs too were pressed together.

"You don't want this?" he whispered in her hair, nuzzling into her neck, pulling himself closer to her.

"Ye..No!" she gasped as his hand moved from the wall and grabbed her waist.

"And this?" he asked, as his other hand groped her sexy ass, kneading it hard while he bit and sucked her earlobe.

"Uh..Uh..," she was breathing hard now and it seemed that the only thing that kept him upright were Dimitri's arms around her, "No .." she said but not trying to push him off as she had done earlier. Dimitri knew she was bluffing.

"And this?" Dimitri smirked pushing her hard against the wall with his body and shoving his rock – hard cock into her belly. She gasped and a moan escaped her lips as he started to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Yess," she hissed. Dimitri looked smug. He knew how to work up his women.

His hands started to move and explore her body and the curves that they had dreamt of all the time. One of his hands went down to cup her bottom, while the other one made its journey upwards to squeeze her left breast.

She moaned with her eyes closed, shoving more of her junk on him, pushing herself. He roughly grabbed her chin. Looking into her eyes, he saw the look of the same lust and desire he felt. He couldn't control himself now; he crushed his lips on her, initiating a very heated and demanding kiss. Rose was taken by surprise at the intensity but responded with the same vigor.

Dimitri loved rough sex. But due to his regular choice of partners, it was always out option. The Moroi chicks couldn't even handle a shove on the wall! He had only been with two Dhampirs in his whole life. They were something.. but still it was nothing compared to what was happening now.

"Oh Roza.." he moaned palming her boobs. He tore away her top, so they lied unobstructed on his sight now. Her strawberry pink nipples demanding to be eaten. "I love these…so soft...so fucking beautiful!" he said pulling her nipples.

"Bet you are seeing one, this size up, for the first time," she breathed flattered by his earlier comments. He smirked, she was right. Even after shagging million girls, Roza's assets were incomparable.

"Take it in your mouth, will you?" she looked at him coyly from under her lashes biting the side of her lips. Fuck! he could come on the sight of her.

When his appetite was well satisfied on her nubs, he, without warning, he lifted her throwing her hard on her bed. He rubbed her panty clad pussy and she moaned, "This feels so good,"

"And you wanted me to leave?" Dimitri teased. Soon all their clothes were on the floor. He couldn't waste any time, he had to be inside her. Looking at her eyes, he saw her approval.

He slowly, very slowly (taking on account of her virgin state) entered her.

"Fuck Roza! That's so tight! Fuck!" he swore half in Russian and half in English. Rose's head was thrown back in ecstasy. She was moaning and whimpering at the same time.

His cock approached her obstruction. Again, he looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded and he gave a rough push breaking the barrier. It was ecstasy, pure pleasure. He wanted to just forget about all the restrictions and fuck her senseless.

"Fuck Roza…!" he hissed every now and then. Rose was just chanting his name like a prayer.

"God, baby…"he swore loud in Russian. Rose screamed his name as she climaxed. "DIMITRIIIII…." she sang his name to the heavens. At the same time, he let go and his climax hit him.

But something was different…..

His eyes shot open and he scrambled up sitting on the bed. His breathing was hard. It took a minute for him to get into his surroundings. There was no Rose. It was just him sitting on his OWN bed clad only in his wet boxers.

Wet boxers? he swore and ran to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck ! It was just a dream, a fucking dream! (Both literally and figuratively). He remembered coming back to his dorm earlier after the chat with Tatiana and then he stripped and went to take a small nap as there was still an hour and a half left and then the dream…

He hastily looked at the clock above on the wall. There were still twenty minutes left. Cleaning himself up, he took a shower to control his libido trying not to think about it.

Hell! Aren't dreams supposed to be blurry and stuff? If so..Why couldn't he just forget it? Every bit of it, every small bit was ingrained in his mind. He now came to see the differences between his dreams and reality – like if it were true – he would have been caught by the matron as soon as he entered the lobby - he could have never found her dorm room – hell! Rose herself could have thrown him out!

Sighing, he now pulled on his clothes, no longer looking forward to going on the dinner.

* * *

"Hey Rose!" Lissa called her friend approaching the table with her tray in her hand.

Rose wanted to return the greeting but her mouth was full of the bread rolls, she had stuffed inside, so she settled for an acknowledging nod.

"Jeez Rose! Nobody will take you as a guardian if you eat like this. Half of their wealth will be wasted on your food alone!" Christian snickered from beside Lissa.

Rose swallowed her roll, "Oh believe me, and Lissa would, wouldn't you?"

In a rare attempt to joke, Lissa kept quiet looking doubtfully at Rose's plates and then back to her.

"Hah!" Rose exclaimed dramatically. "I can't believe it! My best friend since four, for whom, I threw my book at a teacher and called her a 'fascist bastard' doesn't want me because I eat too much!" Rose said mock hurt.

"Hello," a deep Russian voice sung approaching their table.

Rose whipped her head to see Dimitri with a tray of food, standing beside her. She blinked a few times. Is she dreaming or Dimitri Belikov was standing at their table greeting everyone.

"Can I sit here?" he asked giving her a swoon – worthy smile. She still wasn't sure what was he doing there. The man always eats alone!

"Come again?" she asked just to make sure she hadn't heard anything wrong.

His smile widened as her eyes. A wave of déjà vu crossed through them as their first meeting was recalled, and the burst out laughing.

"Of course, please." she said in between her chuckles. He too was shaking his head to control his laughter. Both Lissa and Christian were amused as well as pleasantly happy, seeing their respective best friends, mingle with each other, sharing some kind of personal joke.

"So for those, who don't know, This is Dimitri Belikov, my best friend and roommate," Christian introduced as soon as their chuckles subsided. He then turned to Lissa, "Baby, You don't mind? I invited him,"

Lissa got into his act (seeing as she was the one who had actually invited Dimitri) and said, "Of course not," she turned to Dimitri, "You are welcome anytime,"

"Thank you Vasilisa," Dimitri said politely. Lissa glared at him and Rose and Christian snickered.

"What?" he turned to Rose.

"She doesn't like being called Vasilisa. Its 'Lissa', the Americanized version of her name," Rose explained. Dimitri knew this seeing as he had got the first hand threat by the girl himself earlier in the attic, but heck! When had he taken any warning seriously? He was happy seeing Lissa a bit riled up!

Lissa snickered and Dimitri looked smug.

"Guys, don't mind but I brought a company," Eddie's voice approached them as the person himself took a seat beside Christian. Straining their neck to see the new guest, they were met by a sight of Red hair – Mason.

Dimitri and Christian stiffened as did Mason, seeing Dimitri in the table. Their earlier exchange wasn't forgotten.

"Please, Mason. You're most welcome. The more, the merrier."Lissa said, smiling her charismatic smiling.

Everyone settled in and started digging on their food.

"Hey. You're Dimitri Belikov right?" Eddie said extending his hands towards him.

"Eddie Castlie. It's a pleasure to meet you," Dimitri said smiling politely, taking his hand.

"Oh dude! After what you did to Jesse yesterday, the pleasure is all mine," Eddie laughed along with everyone at the table bar Mason. Dimitri blushed a little at the compliment, though it was barely noticeable, Rose found it adorable.

"Hey Rose? How are you?" Mason asked in his sweet self.

Rose smiled, "I am good." No further attempts were made to make a conversation. She was still a little upset by his caveman behavior yesterday, not to mention he kissed her without permission.

"Lissa!" a shrill cry carried through the cafeteria. All the eyes whipped towards the entrance. A mop of Jet black hair in yellow dress came flying toward them. Lissa squealed and shot out, running to meet the girl approaching halfway.

They hugged furiously, still squealing in delight and excitement.

"Rose!" the girl noticed and launched herself at the brunette standing a few steps behind Lissa.

Rose chuckled. "Hey Natalie," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh my god! It's been too long. I've missed you guys so much! I've literally been jumping the entire flight and Daddy threatened to sedate me if I didn't take it down a notch. Oh good Lord! You guys should see the presents I've brought for you from the court. They are gorgeous! And Oh Rose! Look at you. You look so stunning. Have you grown an extra cup size, because your breasts look quite bigger.."

"NATALIE!" both Rose and Lissa hissed. "Breathe..breathe.." they commanded.

Natalie took a deep breath and chuckled mouthing a sorry. Rose shook her head. This was Natalie for you always excited for everything!

They went back to the table, this time with Natalie on their tow.

"Let me introduce you to my friends.." Lissa started once everyone was settled again, only to be cut off by a shriek.

"Ohmigod! It's Dimitri Belikov!"

* * *

… **..so there you go.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to NB313! If you haven't already read, please go and check out her stories and one shots – they are very good!**

 **So Natalie is in the house. This is where our story is going on a kick start.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	9. Losing a guardian

"Ohmigod! It's Dimitri Belikov!"

Both Rose and Lissa looked startled as the words escaped Natalie's lips like a squeal. They both looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh Rose, please pinch me, please tell me it's not a dream!" Natalie was barely holding her excitement.

Rose was super confused now. Was Dimitri some kind of celebrity or something? She knew he was popular among the students of St. Vladimir's, but then how Natalie did know him? As far as she knew, Natalie had stayed all her life in Europe, studying in some German school, St. George's.

"No Nat, you're not dreaming," Lissa said sweetly, still trying to decipher the situation.

Rose turned to look at Dimitri, finding his eyes already on her, or more specifically, on her chest. Looking around the table, she found the eyes of every boy, Christian included, glued to her chest.

 _Really_? She thought. Seems like Natalie's earlier comment didn't go unnoticed!

Rose snapped her fingers in front of her chest, "My face is up here!"

She looked around amusedly as Christian, Mason and Eddie averted their eyes, looking flustered and at anyone but her. Lissa elbowed Christian, having caught his line of sight too. Poor Christian looked like he had swallowed fire!

However, Dimitri's eyes never left their source of amazement. Eyeing her boobs, he bit the corner of his lips. Rose found herself worrying her bottom lip between her teeth too. He slowly looked up to meet her eyes, holding her gaze in his powerful hold. Giving her a saucy wink and an appreciative nod, he clearly declared that _he liked what he saw._ A thick blush covered Rose's face and neck.

"Natalie, you are not dreaming. This is Lord Belikov sitting in front of you, in all his glory!" Christian said gesturing towards Dimitri, knowing well of his reputation as a god among girls. Natalie must've known him from court or some party.

Dimitri finally looked up to see he had a fan on the table. Giving Natalie his trademark smile, he took satisfaction in seeing the girl swoon. He saw Rose rolling her eyes in his peripheral vision. His smile grew,

"Hello Natalie, It's nice to meet you," he said extending his hands.

Natalie took his hands shyly, blushing like a cherry tomato.

Lissa continued from where she was interrupted, "This is my boyfriend, Christian. My other friend Eddie, and Mason – Eddie's friend."

Each one of them raised their hand and muttered a 'hi' as their name was called out in the introductions.

"Everyone – This is Natalie Dashkov – my cousin," Lissa said. Although everyone knew they weren't real cousins, they still acknowledged it. Royals often used the term to recognize another royal. As for Natalie and Lissa – they've been friends from the start as their fathers were best of friends and acknowledged each other as brothers, therefore Natalie in a way was Lissa's surrogate cousin.

Conversation flowed easily after that, Lissa and Natalie shared the gossip of court while Christian and Eddie engaged themselves in some sports gossip. Mason wasn't wasting any chance he got, to touch or compliment Rose (even about trivial things). This seemed to be pissing Dimitri off highly.

Every time Mason did something remotely affectionate, Dimitri's hand around the glass he was holding tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. He had barely touched any food and was glaring at his foot constantly aware of Mason's attempted affectionate anything but subtle touches.

"So, Daddy has some business in Montana and therefore he'll be staying and guess what? I'll be completing my senior year from St. Vladimir's!" Natalie's squeal triggered an excited shriek from Lissa too. Rose was looking quite happy too. Natalie might be a little handful at times but she was a good soul and Rose appreciated it. She also wasn't one of those stuck up royals, although she did go on and on about herself.

Every one finished their dinner and decided to call it a night, it being a school day, the next day. Natalie was staying at the guest accommodations with Prince Dashkov until the transfer procedures were cleared and then she could claim a dorm room in the moroi dormitories. Lissa and Christian volunteered to drop her off, the latter getting no say in that.

"Rose, may I drop you to your dorm?" Mason asked looking at Rose hopefully. Before she could object, someone else beat her to that.

"No," Dimitri's sharp voice was hard to miss as he stood up in his full intimidating height glaring at Mason.

"I'll be dropping Rose to her rooms, you may retire to yours. Come Rose," and before Mason could object, Dimitri was out with Rose in his tow.

"Was that necessary?" Rose asked not looking annoyed but frowning a little, as soon as they exited the dining hall and out of earshot.

"He started it!" Dimitri said defensively. Rose shook her head. Boys!

Unconsciously, they took the longer of the two routes towards the female Dhampir dorms. Dimitri shivered a little, recalling his dream earlier. Conversation flowed easily between them; there wasn't a single awkward moment. Despite being two very different people, they still found common grounds to talk. As usual, they found each other's presence as peaceful as silence.

Reaching the door leading the lobby, Dimitri stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you for dropping me off. Good night!" Rose said backing a little. Dimitri smiled, "Good night," and was just about to turn when a "Wait!" had him halted on his steps.

"Yes?" he asked looking at a nervous Rose standing on the stairs awkwardly.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" she said it like a question.

"I'll be there if you want me," he said sweetly.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow," she said backing a little again. He smiled and turned to walk back to his room when a "Wait!" caught his attention again. He smiled his rare full smile and turned around to see Rose shifting her wait from her one foot to another nervously.

"Yes?" he asked still smiling. She didn't say anything but walked closer to him. His smile slowly turned into a look of confusion as he saw her approaching him. In no time, she was standing right in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in question. She took a deep breath and stood on her tippy toes, leaning slightly towards him.

His eyes widened but he stood there frozen, not daring to move or breath. He wasn't sure if it was happening for real or he was still dreaming.

She leaned some more. Damn his freakish height! She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his cheeks. His lips parted as a soft gasp broke through them.

"Don't let Mason get to you," she whispered sexily in his ears, pressing her lips once again to his cheeks noticing as a shiver ran through his body.

"Good night comrade," she said skipping to her room, leaving a flustered and a very surprised Dimitri back on her wake.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dimitri sighed lying back on his bed, a goofy smile painted permanently on his face.

"There's hardly anything unbelievable in a girl kissing you in the cheeks," Christian snickered from where he was sitting lazily on the couch, working on his laptop.

Dimitri snorted, "You won't understand!"

Christian looked up, "And you do now? Remember three days ago you were jumping nervously in this same couch, begging me to teach you how to properly apologize to a girl?"

"You gave me wrong answers and besides you didn't even tell me Roza doesn't like roses," Dimitri threw a dirty look at him.

"That's because….okay, you got me there," Christian said in surrender. Dimitri hummed knowing well that he did it because Lissa asked him to. He took out his mobile phone and logged into his facebook. There wasn't much to do so he thought he could idle a little before going to bed.

"What are you doing anyway?" Dimitri asked Christian as he was typing furiously on his laptop.

"I'm just checking the Website of Lehigh University. Lissa said she wanted to go there after graduation. I'm just checking out their facilities," Christian murmured distractedly.

"Hmmm," Dimitri replied, knowing it was none of his interest. He was supposed to head back to Russia as soon as he graduates, so no Uni for him in America. He would still attend one in Russia, of course.

"Bingo! They have culinary science," Christian said happily. Dimitri just listened to him, scrolling down his facebook news feed. Apart from some memes, there was nothing interesting there!

"Oh look, there are good options of sports scholarships too!" Christian grinned tapping on the keyboard. Dimitri whipped his head to look at him.

"Why would you be interested in a sports scholarship?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Not for me, for Rose of course!"Christian said still not looking up from the screen.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked confused. Was Rose supposed to head to Lehigh after this too?

"Your Roza…" Christian teased.

"Why would Rose go to Lehigh?" he asked. Didn't she have to graduate to become a guardian and then they are allocated to their charges? If so, what are these early preparations for?

"To guard Lissa of course! Mitya, you can be quite thick sometimes," Christian said in a 'duh' tone.

"Is she slated to become her guardian or something?" Dimitri asked. "Coz, as far as I know, Guardians get their charges and allocations only when they graduate!"

And then another thought struck to him as lightening. He was to return to Russia! And Rose was supposed to be allocated somewhere, Lehigh by the looks of it. That would mean…That would mean he could hardly see Rose again!

"You think Mama would allow me to attend Lehigh after graduation? She was hell bent for me coming back to Russia as soon as the school finished," Dimitri asked nervously.

"If you tell her, you're just going there to follow your little Dhampir girlfriend, I'm hundred percent sure, she wouldn't!" Christian smirked looking at Dimitri's annoyed face. He probably wanted to say 'She isn't my girlfriend' but thought better of it. "And Olena may not, but Tatiana might be helpful there, if she knows Lissa is going there too. If you really want to go, then raise the subject now. There are many things to look before you start, like they have to find you a suitable guardian. They couldn't just assign you to some thirty-year-old badass, just because he is a badass!" Dimitri thought about it and decided that calling his mother was the first thing he would do in the morning.

"And to answer your previous question, No Rose isn't officially slated to be Lissa's guardian. But they've been together since they were four and Eric and Rhea wanted her to be Lissa's guardian and also….." Christian trailed off.

This seemed to catch Dimitri's interest, "Also…?"

Lowering his tone, as if telling some secret, Christian said, "Andre likes to keep Rose around."

Dimitri's confused look changed into fury as he detected the hidden meaning of his words. Andre and he had never seen eye to eye and the knowledge of him having any romantic interest in his potential girlfriend, ruined any aspect of further treaty too.

"Isn't he like three years older than her?" he spat in disgust.

"Yes, but they've been friends from the very start. They've probably known each for their entire lives. Andre even asked out Rose when she was fifteen, but got a straight no," Christian explained. Whatever peace Dimitri had felt at the last part of the statement, shattered as Christian spoke again, "Although they were found next day in her room sucking faces."

Dimitri's eyes turned into slits. He knew he was being ridiculous seeing his past record could bring anyone's to shame, but Jesus he was feeling jealous!

"And," Christian began unsure to give this piece of information as Dimitri's eyes were already full of rage.

"And?" Dimitri bit out, gritting his teeth.

"And, according to Lissa, he was the first man to kiss Rose," he said. Dimitri's nostrils flared and Christian pitied the cell phone in his hands.

"Nothing happened ever again," Christian explained hastily, to calm him down.

An odd look marred Dimitri's face, like he was thinking about something very hard. After a few minutes, it changed into a look of smugness. He smirked, "Nothing happened and nothing will happen ever again in future. Not with Mason, Not with Andre or anyone else," Dimitri said proudly.

Christian's surprised looked took no time to change into one of shock as he detected his motives. "Oh no!" he exclaimed shutting down his laptop. Dimitri saw him, eyes wide open looking at him. "I know that look!" Christian said accusingly.

Dimitri's smirked never died "What look?" he asked reclining back on the bed rest.

Christian moaned, "My girlfriend just lost her future guardian!"

* * *

… **..so there you go.**

 **Rose and Dimitri are hitting off aren't they? But what else could one expect? Those two are made for each other!**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	10. The Raven

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them all.**

 **Shout out to katnipsc and Kimavinzant for being amazing readers!**

 **So...Get on with the story. There is no Romitri stuff in this chapter. Sad? I know. But not every chapter could be fun. I just hope you give this one little love as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: - I do not own VA.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***one week later***

Lissa woke up with a start, sheen of cold sweat covering her body. The sound of her heavy breaths was the only thing that could be heard. She was sitting on her bed gasping for air looking straight ahead of her into the wall. The curtains were heavily draped over the windows but she could still make out that it was around mid night, well mid day actually.

She looked around her, trying to be as alert as possible.

Nope. No one was there bar herself. It was still her pink and white dorm room, nothing amiss. But then…Why could she feel someone's eyes on her? She swore she could feel someone watching her, even in the confines of her room and this was not the first time she noticed this. This had been going for four days in a row.

'Calm down Lissa. There's no one in here. You must have had a bad dream' her sub conscious called on her and she nodded her head. Yup, a bad dream. That's it. She must have had some bad dream she already forgot about.

Laughing nervously to herself, she shook her head. It was silly of her to think that somebody might be following her because seriously, who would? She suddenly felt parched.

Untangling her legs from the sheets, she stumbled out of the bed, swaying a little. She walked up towards the mini water cooler installed in the corner of her room. Picking up a glass, she turned the knob allowing the water to flow in to the vessel.

The sound of water pouring down created an eerie atmosphere which her own jumpy self didn't like one bit. Lissa tried to calm down herself but somehow, she still couldn't shake the feeling off. The hairs of her back were still standing in attention as she tried to ignore the fall in the pit of her stomach and the continuous drumming of her heart.

She pulled the glass to her lips, taking few sips, allowing the cool liquid to calm her insides. Maybe she should go to the bathroom….

BANG!

Lissa shrieked and dropped the glass she was nursing in her hand, spilling the water all over the floor and breaking it into million shards. Her already high heartbeat had increased ten times and small whimpers escaped her lips. Looking around gingerly, she tried to make out the source of the sound.

She was shaking, partly due to her fear and partly with the adrenaline indicating her to flee. She shook her head, she wasn't weak. She could handle whatever the hell was going on with her. Taking a few tentative steps, she reached the window on the far side of her room, knowing that the sound came from there. Mustering all her courage, she pulled back the drapes.

White bright light assaulted her eyes, blinding her momentarily. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she opened them to find…

* * *

"Good morning Mitya. You are up early? It's Sunday…." Christian said looking at Dimitri from the kitchen as he entered from the front doors.

Dimitri looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stopped dead in his tracks. Frozen. "What were you doing outside anyway and in those ugly coats?" Christian snickered pouring his coffee.

"I...Uh...Um Good morning Christian," Dimitri stammered nervously. Christian paused to study him curiously. Something was wrong. He tried to assess his best friend, coming up with nothing.

"I asked you something," Christian said curiously.

"Oh… Yeah... About that…I um...I went for some hot chocolate in the campus kitchens. Yeah. That's it. Hot chocolate," Dimitri said. "And my coat isn't ugly. It's a duster!"

Christian knew for sure he was trying to change the subject now. But why?

"Oh? Is that so? Why didn't you make it in here then? I guess this was the reason you had a kitchenette installed in here and don't feed me the bullocks that we ran out of it. There are still six packets left and they are in plain sight," Christian pointed out at the kitchen counter where indeed the packets sat proudly. "I want the truth now."

"Ugh! You are so irritating!" Dimitri threw his hands up in the air. "And so damn nosy. You could give Viktoria a run for her money!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"OK. Fine. I went to the campus kitchens to get some of these for Rose and these too!" Dimitri said throwing a brown paper bag in Christian's direction. He caught just in time and peered inside bursting out in laughter.

"You bought her donuts?" Christian snickered, looking to the other item in the kitchen counter, "and peonies."

"I remember she said that next time she went mad, I should pursue her with peonies," Dimitri explained flushing beet root red. That made Christian laugh even more. Attempting something romantic and hiding it to make him look not much of a wuss was such a Dimitri thing to do!

"Stop laughing, will you?" Dimitri glared at a hysterical Christian.

"Alright. Alright. No more questions now," Christian conceded not wanting to make Dimitri feel bad for this. The man was really trying!

Dimitri flopped down on the couch, reclining comfortably as Christian offered to make him some hot chocolate. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes waiting for his drink when Christian said, "Wait, wait. You said she said she had told you to get peonies if she were mad. What the hell did you do this time?"

"What happened to 'no more questions?'" Dimitri opened his one eyes to glare at Christian.

"Come on, Tell me," Christian urged.

"Ugh! Okay. She is not mad right now but she will be today," Dimitri said as his way of explanation. Christian raised an eyebrow in question.

"Today's Sunday," Dimitri continued.

"I noticed." Christian snorted earning himself a dirty look.

"As I was saying, today is Sunday. Rose is supposed to be at community service as a part of punishment for the Jesse Zecklos thing earlier and since it was kinda my fault, so I thought…." Dimitri trailed off.

"That's a great thought. I'm sure Rose will appreciate it." Christian said, seriously this time.

"I hope so," Dimitri sighed looking forward to mass today.

* * *

Nothing. Lissa had half expected for a bullet to come flying and hit her but all she saw was green lawns of the academy, fading into a tree line. A bit of courage replaced her fear when she saw nothing out of ordinary and she leaned a bit towards the window to get a better look.

Still, there was nothing odd there. Her windows still overlooked the sidelines of the garden with blooming peonies bushes. It looked beautiful. She was about to close the windows when a movement caught her attention.

She leaned a bit more, looking directly beneath her window and caught the source of the movement. There laid on the garden floor, a black thing – whimpering and twitching in pain – a raven.

 _It must've hit the window panes and fell down injuring itself._ Lissa mused.

Watching the small creature in pain, something snapped inside Lissa. She felt a...pull towards it. Without thinking, she took off out of her room, not caring that she was still in her nightdress and fuzzy bunny slippers.

She ran through the stairs to the lobby and was about to turn to the door leading outside, when a voice stopped her.

"Ms. Dragomir. You are not allowed to be out of your bed this time. Please return to your room," the high pitched voice of the matron halted her. But Lissa was determined to help the poor creature, she wouldn't stop. She smiled sweetly at the moroi lady on the desk, looking directly into her eyes, she said, "Go to sleep."

"Wha...why...But.." the moroi lady looked confused as her eyes started drooping.

"Go. To. Sleep."

And then she was out like light. Lissa smiled to herself, knowing she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up. She took off again, out of the lobby, in the bright sun light which bit on her skin. She hissed as a burning pain shot through her.

She didn't mind and ran, rounding the corner of the building to find the raven still lying there, barely moving. She hurriedly kneeled down beside it.

"Oh you poor little thing..." she said softly. A weird sensation started rolling off her. It was like the waves, starting from her head and spreading all over her body. Instinctively she raised her, hovering above the black creature.

The sensation increased tenfold and now started escaping her body in strong waves. She felt first hot, then cold, then hot waves rolling off her hand above the raven. In place of the waves, something else filled her – something happy –like the most beautiful thing in the world. She felt peaceful and joyous, all the signs of her previous alertness gone with the waves. She wanted to run around the field and dance on the skies – she felt that happy.

But then something else happened. The raven at once, stood up uninjured, hopping in its two little feet. It moved its head and fixed its eyes upon its saviour and then suddenly, it took off over her head, cawing joyously!

Lissa grinned and got up herself, only to sway a little. She felt as though all her energy had been drained but she was happy! Shaking, she clawed on the walls of the building for support and stood up, moving towards her room. Finally reaching her destination, she entered the already opened door (she mustn't have closed it while making the mad dash). Grinning, she held her desk and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Standing on the tree lines, perimetering the lawn, the six foot seven inches brute knew he was fairly concealed – both from the sunlight and the sights of the guardians. He saw what just played in front of him, everything, very clearly. The raven ran past his head. His ever present brown coat swayed a little as a strong gust of wind blew past him. His brown eyes twinkled. This was what he was waiting for.

So, the records in the library books written by the crazy bat, St. Vladimir were not just some exaggerated tale. Spirit could really do wonders! Healing was an exceptional gift – one that could help him.

Everything was going according to the plan up till now. The little Princess had started to trust him. It was going to make all the work much easy.

His phone started going off at that moment. He fished it out of his pocket and smiled at the caller ID, before picking it up.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell are you doing outside at this hour? Anyone could recognise you..."

"Don't get you knickers in a twist. I'm heading back. And oh! By the way, our suspicions are true – the little angel can surely do miracles," he said grinning broadly at the limping form of Vasilisa trying to return to her room. The sunlight wasn't helping the poor thing!

"What...How...What did you see?" the voice on the other end gasped – shock and excited!

Hearing the surprised voice on the other end, he laughed evilly and hung up.

Catching a handful of peonies from the bushes, he plucked them, taking in their scent.

Soon little Princess, very soon!

* * *

 **...so there you folks go!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was on the shorter side, considering the delay, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Upcoming next – The community service! And I promise a lot of Romitri!**

 **Again, any idea as to what's going on? Before you people get more confused – healing, as spirit ability is not discovered yet. Remember I said Rose isn't shadow kissed? Yup! So no one knows about healing, it's only in the records of the books. (Remember the condition of Adrian – he could see auras and dream walk but healing? – Nope! Get it where I'm coming from? – good!)**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Want to read more? – Leave a review!**

 **P.S:- Sorry for the lengthy A.N.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	11. The community service

**Last chapter left many of you folks confused. Well, that was the intention!**

 **Without any delay, let's get on with the next chapter. You might find it similar to the one in the shadow kissed. Ready to see the Dimitri, who possibly hadn't held a wash cloth to save his life, do the cleaning work in the church? Here you go!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

With so many moroi tracing their roots back to Eastern Europe, Orthodox Christianity was the dominant religion on campus. Other religions were represented too, but only half of the student body attended any sort of services regularly. Lissa was such one student. She went to church every Sunday because she believed. Christian did too, well up to some extent. When Rose wasn't sleeping in, she showed up at church for the social aspect. They usually hung around and did something fun afterward, so church made a good meeting spot. If God minded Rose using his chapel as a way to further her social life, he hadn't let her know. Either that or he was bidding his time before punishing her.

When the services ended that Sunday, Rose had to stick around the chapel, because that was where her community service was going to happen. When the place had cleared out, she was surprised to see one person still lingered around with her – Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"First of all, I had to give you these," he said handing her a small brown paper bag. She peered inside to see the contents and grinned.

"You are playing your cards right Comrade," she beamed. He scrunched up his face at the weird nick name but didn't say anything.

"Secondly, I had to give you these," he said producing a bunch of blue peonies from behind his back.

"Whoa Comrade! Flowers, Donuts. What's the special occasion?" Rose said entirely perplexed by his courteous behavior.

"Well, I thought you might need some help. I heard the Priest wants to do some cleaning today," he said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah, but you're not the one being punished here," she said monotonously.

"But it's my fault you're being punished, isn't it? And besides, what else would I do today?"

"I could think of a hundred things – everything better than this. And you probably have some John Wayne movie to watch?" she grinned at the tall moroi, having recently learnt his obsession with the Wild West. Her over active imagination had led her day dreaming many times as to how Dimitri would look as a cowboy (the man wore a duster, for god's sake!). She would gladly be some naughty saloon girl…..

She admonished the thoughts as soon as they made home in her mind. Though not thoroughly religious, she knew having lustful thoughts in a chapel was a sin. Not that she minded, but she didn't want to get hot and bothered while she had chores to do.

"No, there isn't. I've seen them all. And spending time with you is always a plus. Look – the priest is waiting for us."

Rose turned around. Sure enough. Father Andrew was standing at the front, looking at them expectantly. He had taken off his rich robes and was standing in a plain white button down shirt and black slacks.

Dimitri guided Rose, placing his hands on the small of her back. She stifled a smile and started walking towards the priest.

"Thank you for volunteering to help me," Father Andrew smiled at the pair. Rose almost scoffed at the 'volunteering' reference. "We aren't doing anything particularly complex today. A bit on the boring side actually – We'll have to do the regular cleaning and then I want you to fetch some boxes up in the attic to the Elementary campus."

The priest showed them to the mop and dusting clothes and instructed them to get started. Rose sighed –oh how she wished she was in Lissa's dormitory enjoying the warmth of her bed and watching back to back movies!

Dimitri eyed the dusting cloth, a bit warily. He hadn't really thought about the consequences when he volunteered to help Rose. It's officially true – _Love makes you do stupid things!_

Yes, he accepted it there. He was in love. Head over heels in love with Rose! He had heard the concept of _love at first sight_ but never believed in the stupid theory. Well until, a gorgeous Dhampir brunette barged into his life and turned his world upside down.

They had spent possibly every waking moment, last week together. They sat together in the classes, ate together in the cafeteria, did assignments together. Hell, he had already replaced Lissa as her private calculus tutor. The more time he spent with this crazy girl, the more he fell for her. She was wild, crazy, insubordinate, illogical girl had grown on him.

"So Comrade," Rose said, in an attempt to make a small talk with him, seeing as they were stuck in the chapel for some time. Hey? Take advantage of every opportunity you get!

"Don't call me that," Dimitri scowled picking up the dusting wand, trying to mimic his servants, he had seen back at home. Rose grinned. Nicknames are always good, but they are even better if the bearer doesn't like them.

"And why not?" she picked up the mop and getting on with cleaning the floors.

Dimitri scoffed. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh I do know! We had to do a project on the R.S.S.R last year." She looked smug, proud of the information she had managed to remember.

This time, Dimitri let out a hearty laugh. "Oh sure you do! And its U.S.S.R by the way, not whatever R.S.S you said." He let out with a chuckle. It was Rose who scowled this time. She just wanted to make good of the boring time and here he was, making fun of her! She huffed. _Getting ridiculed by a big bad Russian vampire is not a good feeling._

She picked up her apparatus, ready to move to the last pews, in order to avoid his horrendous company. _Jeez! Horrendous? When did such a word make place in her vocabulary anyway?_

"Hey Roza, wait!" Dimitri called out, seeing she was getting away from him. Damn! He hadn't wanted to upset her. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Dimitri!

Rose stifled a smile, hearing the edge on his voice. Torture him a bit more? Of course! And therefore, ignoring his call completely, she made her way to the last pews.

"Roza? You can't possibly be angry with me for something such trivial!" He was right. She wasn't! But he didn't need to know that.

"Hey...Hey," he said catching her elbow, pulling her a little. It took everything inside her to maintain a straight face. She deliberately avoided looking into his eyes giving the expression of being hurt, which in reality was to hide her mirth.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and pulling her a little closer. All the mirth left Rose's mind as her breath hitched being in such a close proximity to him. She bit the corner of her lip and looked up at his face, his extremely handsome face.

It would be fair to say that she was falling for him. All the policies of never making an acquaintance with a royal moroi and never crossing the limits got thrown out of the window as soon as Dimitri Belikov entered in her life. It's true that they have known each other for just a week properly, but still there were some feelings, she couldn't ignore whenever he was close. She hadn't felt it with any person – this was some special form of connection and she didn't know how to acknowledge that.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her, a small smile playing in his lips. He knew the effect he had on her. She had one on him too. Standing there, in the academy chapel with the woman of his dreams in his arms, was probably one of his wildest dreams come true. All he wanted now was to kiss her.

She felt the need too and leaned up towards him. He dipped his head, all the lessons of his mother _to maintain the proper decorum in the holy place_ already forgotten. Rose was breathing hard now. She just wanted to taste his lips and get lost in the warmth of his arms around her. He was so close, that he could feel her warmth breath fanning his face. He closed his eyes, ready to make the dip and claim her lips….

"Ahem. Ahem."

They both jumped a feet apart, mortified to death at the sudden interruption. Dimitri whipped his head to see Father Andrew standing in the front with a book in his hand, with a smile on his face, clearing his throat subtly. His face flamed red and he picked up the fallen dusting cloth, hastily starting with his chore. Rose too, picked up her mop starting to clean the opposite pew.

When the cleaning was done (Rose taking up on Dimitri's chore seeing his inability to dust a thing without sneezing up a storm – much to his embarrassment!), Father Andrew had them haul box after box from the attic and into the store room in the back of the chapel. Dimitri had already visited the place once, but Rose had come up there for the first time, though she knew Lissa hung out there regularly.

"Come children, I want you to carry these old scripts to the elementary campus," Father Andrew said, indicating the pile of boxes they had just brought down.

It took two trips for both Rose and Dimitri to deliver those scripts to Ms. Davis, a moroi teacher. After getting over the awkward tension, they had resorted to their usual banter, working side by side.

"We've reached our destination; this is the middle school dorm. But where's Ms. Davis?" Rose mused out loud.

"Let me go and check," Dimitri offered placing his stack on the ground and turning to find the said lady. Rose too placed her stack besides his, giving her hands some rest.

"You are Rose Hathaway, right?"

What Rose failed to notice was that she wasn't alone. _Some guardian I will be, she mocked herself._ Turning her attention back to the source of the sound, she noticed it was a girl leaning against the wall, staring at her in awe. She was like any other moroi, tall, slim, and pale with super model like features. She had a dark shade of tangled blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She was pretty.

"You know me?" Rose asked curiously.

"Of course I know you. Everybody knows you. You are the best novice of St. Vladimir. How can I not know you? And you're so hot too. You know, Brandon and Robbie and snuck out to the senior Dhampir dorms three times to get a glimpse of you. They were caught by the matron of course! You can't even imagine what Ms. Lei…"

"Whoa kid, stop. Take a breath." Rose chuckled at the girl's nervous excitement. And she didn't know she was this popular for good reasons.

"Sorry," the girls chuckled softly.

"What's your name?" Rose asked waving her apology.

"Jillian – Jill. I mean Jillian but you can call me Jill."

"So Jill..."

"Was that Dimitri Belikov with you earlier," Jill asked eyes wide.

Here it comes! A new Dimitri Belikov fan!

"Yes, it was Lord Belikov," Rose smiled amusedly at Jill. It was clear from her expression that she had some sort of crush on him. Come on, who doesn't? _But the image of few elementary campus girls sneaking to the male moroi dorms_ _to get a glimpse of Dimitri wasn't too appealing._

"He's so big!" Rose slapped her mind on making the dirty intuition of the girl's innocent words.

"Yes. He is." Rise chuckled.

"He learns to fight, doesn't he?" Jill was awed.

"Yes. He does. You want to do it too?" Rose asked seeing her bustled excitement.

"Yes! I do. But I've to wait until I get to the Senoirs." Jill said. "Hey can you teach me how to punch?"

Rose's eyes bugged out of her socket. "Why?"

"I want to punch Brandon. He's the most annoying pain in the butt. He always teases me and calls me low life." Jill said quietly at the end. Rose had a feeling that she wasn't royal, but she had no idea what her parents did. But still, teaching a fourteen year old girl to lay a punch was not a good idea.

"Brandon? Brandon who?" Rose asked.

"Brandon Ozera," Jill replied. Hah! She knew it. Seems like all the Ozera's are a major pain in the ass.

"Well Jill, I could tea.."

"Roza, Ms. Davis is here," Dimitri said approaching the girls. Jill took a sharp intake of breath as he neared them, much to Rose's amusement.

"Dimitri, Meet Jill. Jill, this is Dimitri Belikov," Rose introduced.

Dimitri was a little surprised seeing they had a company, but extended his hands, "Hello Jill, It's nice to meet you."

Jill looked like she was going to faint. She eyed his hands twice and finally took it. Colour filled her pale features as he shook her hand, smiling at her.

"I…I..ha..I..no..yes..I should go," and then she took off.

Seeing her reaction, Rose burst out laughing. Oh lord! Dimitri was still a little puzzled at Jill's behavior.

"Ooh! Comrade!" Rose laughed clutching her belly. Eventually her laughter died down, by the arrival of Ms. Davis. Completing their tasks – both Dimitri and Rose were left off hook.

As always, Dimitri offered to walk her to her dorm and she complied. They deliberately took the longer route and small steps to delay their time. They were silent as they strolled down the pathway, basking in each other's presence. Neither of them had forgotten their almost kiss at the chapel earlier, but didn't feel like to bring it up.

Suddenly, a chuckle escaped Rose's lips. "What?" Dimitri asked.

"I was thinking of poor Jill right now. You almost gave the poor girl a heart attack!" she laughed.

"I didn't do anything. It's probably the first time, any girl has run away from me!" he chuckled along with her.

"Didn't do anything? You gave her your 'heart – stopping' smiles. You don't even know what it's capable of doing to a girl," the words escaped Rose's lips before she could even think about it. She bit her lip and chastised her mind on being so out of sync with her mouth today.

This seemed to catch Dimitri's attention and he stopped. Rose saw they were near the entrance of her dorms. She made a move to get inside, but Dimitri's hands at her wrist stopped her. He pulled her toward himself firmly, so she was leaning against his chest. She gasped, just like Jill had when she took his hands.

Rose had her one hand captured by one of Dimitri's and one placed on his chest to steady her. Dimitri's other hand had made its way to her waist, as he held her against him. His cologne filling her senses made her feel a bit dizzy and not to mention his close proximity. Her breathing hitched as he pushed her back on the walls of the dorm building, still holding her.

"What does my smile do to you, Roza?" he asked huskily looking down at her eyes. He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against him. God! He loved her so much!

"Dimitri. I think I should…" Rose started but finished with a gasp when Dimitri pushed her into the wall, a little harder, pressing himself close.

"Answer me, Rose. Is it enough to make a girl swoon?" he asked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly as he flashed her a smile.

"Is it enough to make someone lose their control of thoughts?" he asked.

"Yes," she said like she was under some kind of spell. A Dimitri spell.

"Is it enough to make a girl kiss me?"

This time Rose opened her mouth to answer, not by words but by action. She rose to her tip toes and placed a hot, open mouth kiss to the corner of his lips. His mouth fell open in anticipation. No one had ever kissed him there. Girls usually targeted his lips – but corner of the lips, no one. He waited for her to move one centimeter right capture his lips, but it never came.

Instead Rose slipped from his arms, seeing as his hold had loosened around her and moved to the lobby door, leaving Dimitri surprised.

"Good night, comrade. Have sweet dreams!" she said smiling cheekily at him.

His mouth open and closed, his mind was still reeling at what just happened. One moment, she was in his arms, ready to kiss him and the next moment in front of the lobby.

Rose winked at him and ran inside, laughing. She heard Dimitri shout something in Russian and doubled over (though she didn't understand one single word).

"Ты будешь моей смертью, моя любовь!"

* * *

… **there you people go.**

 **How did you like the chapter? Lot of Romitri and almost kisses. Don't worry, a real, scorching, heart stopping kiss is one the way and will be delivered to you all soon.**

 **Ready for the drama to hit in the next chapter? I'll post it as soon as possible.**

 **Shout out to Swimming in the same deep waters for being an amazing inspiration and an awesome reader.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Please leave me a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	12. You and me

**Hello everyone! Thank you very much for your amazing reviews. They make my day!**

 **Shout out to lovesmesomedanilalol for being an amazing reader!**

 **On with the chapter now, but no kiss for Romitri here! (Sorry). But I have another surprise for you. Hope you like it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***one month later***

Rose was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling of her dorm room. It was Sunday, a free day, but she didn't feel like going out and socializing. She wanted some silence. There were very few moments in her day to day life that she was completely alone. But now, in her room, with nothing else to do, she felt at peace.

She sighed heavily knowing that just in a few months time; this peace would be taken away from her. She would be a guardian and a guardian was always supposed to be on alert. Someone's life would be her responsibility. Just in a few months, her life will change completely. It will be no more about homework, dances and parties; it would be about life and death.

Thinking about death seemed so surreal. She wasn't a fool. She knew that most of the guardians never made through their first Strigoi encounter. She just wished that she wouldn't be one of them. There wasn't much to do in her life, none of the guardians had, but she wanted to live. She wanted to be with her friends and enjoy what little of life she had with them. Partying, going on crazy plans, college, job, marriage, kids may be off limits for her but she wanted to live her life through Lissa and Christian's. She wanted to find love like them.

Love. What a foreign term for the people who are slated to kill and protect by putting someone else's life before yours! The Guardians knew only one code – _The Moroi come first._ For them, love was just a wishful thinking!

But she couldn't help when her mind came up with the picture of Dimitri as soon as she thought of love. _Had she already found love and didn't know?_

For every moment for the last month or so, Dimitri was the sole thing that occupied her conscious and unconscious mind. It didn't help that he was spending most of his time with her and dear god those times were bliss!

Rose had come to know what an amazing man he was underneath the cover of a hard ass playboy. Among themselves, she never felt him being the larger than life hero he was made out to be. He was just Dimitri. He was a normal person hanging out with his friends, enjoying his senior year. He gossiped, joked, laughed, gave stupid nick names and all the other things a perfect student in his senior year did.

Especially with her, he was considerate and kind, always taking care of the smallest of the things about her. Like bringing her a chocolate donut every morning for breakfast, pulling the chair for her every time – be it in the classroom or the cafeteria, complementing her truthfully. He was perhaps the only one who could point her out on what a brat she's being and tell her to get her shit together. (He made her apologize to Christian once!) He looked at her in such a way that made her feel that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had told her once so.

His flirting seemed never ending. He always found a way to make her blush and he felt so damn proud about the fact that he could elicit such a reaction from her. He would find ways to touch her, holding hands when they were alone, touching her cheeks, dropping an innocent kiss here and there but he never pushed her in any sort of compromising position. He may or may not have tried to kiss her a few times, but she'd be lying if she didn't want that, but they had not had their first kiss up till now, and he seemed cool about that.

But Jesus! She wanted to jump his bones every time she saw him! Come on, who wouldn't? The man was a God! Several times in a day, she found herself halting to admire this fair creation of the heavens.

She would imagine running her fingers through his dark hair. She would imagine him pulling her into a passionate kiss, running his big hands all over her body while he would murmur sweet loving endearments softly in her ears. She just imagined….

She shivered just thinking about their nonexistent interludes which were likely to remain nonexistent. She sighed again. He was the man any girl could possibly ask for. He could make her laugh on her shittiest days and then flirt till he embarrassed her. He listened to all of her nonsense ramblings with a smile on his face. He was as sarcastic and arrogant as her and so their banters were the highlights of her day (among other things of course!).

He was the perfect match for her albeit he was no match for her. He was a royal moroi, in line to become the prince of the Belikov clan in the next few years and she was just some lowly Guardian – a livestock of some sort! There was no way they could be together, ever.

Suddenly she felt very tight, like a lump was forming in her throat. Just when she was in the prospects of finding love in her life, it would be snatched from her. She would go on to guard Lissa and…

Lissa.

She hadn't thought about her in a long time now. Coming to think of it, she hadn't even talked to her properly for the last few weeks. She groaned.

Ugh! _What a bad best friend I've been_! She felt extremely guilty. They were best friends, sisters. How could she just forget about her? She sighed. Seems like nothing was going right in her life!

A life bound by duty to kill and protect, a distanced friend, a man whom she's in love with but can't be together with him, her life was a mess!

Her alarm clock dinged from the nightstand. She was supposed to meet Dimitri today to continue with their calculus lesson. Not feeling excited no more; she got up to get ready and head to the library.

* * *

"And then you differentiate it here with this and then integrate the result using linear method… Rose? Rose? Roza?" Dimitri shook her elbow to get her attention. She looked lost in her own world, staring into the void in the air.

She snapped back, noticing Dimitri's hands on her elbows. "Yeah, what?" she said fixing her attention to the notebook on the table, trying to see what she had missed.

Dimitri sighed and closed the book, pushing it aside. This was for the second time she had blacked out. Normally, she would hang to each and every word he said, but not today.

"Rose, what's wrong? You keep blacking out there." He asked in his no – nonsense voice, staring at her directly for good measure. Rose stammered an apology and tried to open the book but he slapped her hand away.

"Roza? Tell me."

"Nothing Comrade, It's just I'm a bit tired," she said waving away his concerns.

"Truth?"

"It is the truth!" she said, irritated now.

"Not the complete truth," he said taking her small hands in his big ones. "You can trust me, Roza."

Rose sighed. She did trust him. Composing herself a bit, she started and told her what was in her mind (except the part which included his involvement). He listened, like he always did, rubbing circles on the back of her hand, sometimes bringing them up to kiss her knuckles.

By the time, her explanation ended, she was safely nestled in his arms, hiding her face in his chest.

From all that Dimitri heard, he deciphered that she was having her doubts to be a guardian just yet. It was normal. An eighteen year old, who had just begun her life, was being told to leave it and jump in front of someone else to protect them from danger. He himself had never understood the policy of _'They come first'_ let alone they expected the dhampir to give up their life at such a tender age. He held her close, not knowing how to comfort her when an idea struck him. He pulled away, still holding her, he said,

"Come. We're going for a different lesson now,"

Rose was confused. Different lesson? What lesson? "What are you talking about?"

"Just come with me!" he said smiling, pulling her up and dragging her out.

* * *

"Comrade….why are we here?"

Rose said noticing the familiar walls of the gym, which was currently empty right now, save for them both. Dimitri grinned.

"Go get changed." he ordered softly.

"What? Why?" Rose asked bewildered.

"We're going to spar," he said simply giving her a knowing look.

"Spar? Like you and me?"

'You and me' sounded better in her head when they would be engaged in other activities. Activities which involved a lot of exercise, an empty room, a bed and no clothes!

Seeing Dimitri's expression, she came to know he was being serious. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. Sure Dimitri had started taking novice programmed combat classes that year, but he wasn't trained to fight from the age of six. And he was definitely no match for her.

"Damn sure," he said and turned around to walk to his own locker, no doubt to change in his own workout clothes. Rose contemplated on following him, just to get a peak, but slapped her mind as soon as the thought entered in her head. She didn't want to act like some desperate girl who had never seen a naked male! Shaking her head, she moved towards her own locker to honor Dimitri's wish.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the wash room, dressed in her usual black and grey attire and halted dead in her tracks to see a half naked Dimitri leaning against the wall. His dark blue shorts rode low on his hips and his bare chest, completely hairless and sporting a six pack was on display for her eyes to feast upon. She started doubting on his motives to bring her in the deserted gym alone, to spar. He looked like he was ready for another action – one in which she would gladly participate!

"Com...Comrade?" she asked tentatively.

"Ah! You're here. Come on," he said pulling her in the middle of the gym, where some sparring mats had already been laid. So he still wanted to spar! She sighed.

"Comrade, I don't think this is a good idea." Rose said, hands on her hips.

"And why not?" he asked mimicking her posture.

"Be…Because this is madness! I don't want to hurt you. No offence, but you're no match for me!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. Dimitri just grinned.

"Maybe. But you have to fight me to prove yourself correct. Come on, you'll not hurt me. Now get your ass up here!" he said taking the defensive posture. Rose sighed. She wasn't going to remove this idea from his mind. When it came to getting their way, Dimitri was even more stubborn than her.

She took the defensive stance and they started to circle each other. A few moments passed but no one made a move. Rose had enough of it and threw a light punch which Dimitri dodged very easily. She threw a punch again; still a light one which he swatted away her fists like it was some fly.

"Come on Rose, you can do better than that!" he taunted.

Anger spiked inside her and she threw a combination of punch and kicks. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Each was dodged with ease, her last punch countered by a move of his own. It took Rose so much by surprise that she almost lost her balance but she composed herself before throwing a disbelieving look at him. In return, she just got a face splitting grin.

She sprang on action, wanting to take him by surprise (which she did up to some extent), but damn his superior reflexes! Dimitri was hard to catch by surprise. And he was fast. Rose was beyond annoyed now. She started giving her best, imagining it was Eddie before her and not Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri too, went offensive throwing kicks and fists in a calculated but lightning fast manner. He halted her attack with a glancing blow to the side of her head, which she knew would hurt later, but her adrenaline was running too strong for her to pay attention to it.

With Eddie, she had the advantage of knowing his moves, but with Dimitri, there was nothing predictable! As soon as she realized this, the fight went a little tricky. Unlike her, Dimitri was aware of her moves. He had watched her spar a hundred times, and he had paid attention. Though he was only checking her out at that time, but hey! It was coming handy now. Heat flew between them as sweat coated their body. His chest glistened in the light that illuminated the gym. He pushed her hand away, only to pull her back against his hard chest, running his hands on her sides, squeezing her breasts a little, making her gasp in surprise. It only lasted a second as he pushed her again throwing another punch. Thoroughly embarrassed and shocked, Rose took the blow and staggered to the side, completely losing her balance.

A growl left her lips as she stood up the next moment, throwing a round house kick at him which made him fall back on the mat. He groaned but got up, with no intention of giving up. Their fight resumed and this time it was Dimitri who had to work through Rose's offensive moves. But he finally got through, He moved in for an attack, coming at her with full force of his body. Rose blocked the worst of it, but stumble from the impact. Without wasting another opportunity, he dragged her into the ground, trying to pin her. Being trapped like that by a strigoi would likely result in the neck being bitten or broken, but Rose couldn't let that happen.

She managed to shove her elbow and nail him in the face. He flinched, and that was all she needed. She rolled him over and held him down. He fought to push her off, and she pushed right back while also trying to maneuver her hand to thrust him in his chest and declare her win. He fought tooth and nail but Rose straddled his hips, holding his legs down effectively, pushing his hands away with her full force, thrusting her right hand right into his chest where the heart lied.

"Dead."

Their gazes locked. She was still straddling him, hands pressed against his chest. Both of them sweaty and breathing heavily. His eyes looked at her with lust and hunger. He was so close, and her whole body yearned for him, forgetting all the problems that would lie before them if they initiated something. The air between them seemed warm and heady, and all she wanted in that moment to lie down with him and have his arms wrapped around her. His expression showed that he was thinking the same thing – and so much more. The fight was finished, but remnants of adrenaline and animal intensity remained. She bent down at the same time he leaned up; wanting to capture her lips and kiss her till the world ended. They closed the space between them; Dimitri brushed his lips against her. The sensation was overwhelming. Rose closed her eyes, waiting his lips to take her and…..

'BANG!'

They sprang apart, hearing the outer gym door open and tried to control their breathing. Just a second later, Guardian Smith entered the gym, leading a group of junior novices to the gym.

"Hathaway, what are you doing here?" he asked eyeing a half naked Dimitri standing few feet behind her.

"Guardian Smith," Rose greeted. "Lord Belikov and I were practicing for the coming combat test on Monday. We have permission from Alberta."

Rose spoke with so much conviction that even Dimitri would have believed her if he didn't know the truth already. Guardian Smith nodded and ushered the novices to the equipment room.

Rose sighed at turned her head towards Dimitri. Their gazes locked again. _What a sight must've they been!_ And then they burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed and laughed at the hilarity of the situation. They were holding their sides as waves of laughter passed their bodies, tears of mirth filling their eyes.

Finally groaning due to her aching stomach, Rose looked at Dimitri and said, "You should put on some clothes, comrade. You wouldn't want to be the reason of some junior novice's heart failure!" she giggled.

"Jealous Roza?" he teased already making his way towards the boy's locker room.

"You wish!" was the last thing he heard her yell as he entered under the spray of the shower, still shaking with laughter.

* * *

… **..so there you folks go!**

 **So no kiss but I hope you enjoyed! I want to thank NB313 for putting the idea of a sparring match between them in my head. I hope I wrote it well and I hope you guys found it entertaining.**

 **A fair warning – some serious hell is freezing in the next chapter and onwards. Now I want all of you folks to tell me honestly – Who all are Lissa haters here? (It's the hint!)**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Want some more?**

 **Tell me everything in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	13. The dead fox

**Hello folks! How are you all doing? I'll tell you – I'm not doing well at the moment. Caught a mean cold – it's nasty!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews again. They brighten my sick day!**

 **So, onward with the next chapter, shall we? This is the longest I've ever written.**

 **DISCLAIMER -: I do not own VA and its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"So," Dimitri started as soon as they exited the gym into the open lawns of the academy grounds, "How was it?"

"It was amazing!" Rose giggled almost skipping on her steps. Dimitri chuckled and pulled her by his side, tucking her in his arms. Rose blushed at the close proximity, but made no move to get away from his warm and taut body. Instead, she nuzzled a little into his chest, snaking her arms around his waist.

"You've got some real potential comrade," she said. "You gave me hard time."

Dimitri snorted. "You probably thought that you would pin me the moment I stepped into the ring!"

"Ah…well…yes. I might have," Rose admitted shyly as Dimitri chuckled at her honest admission. She was too adorable. And he loved her so much! He dropped a kiss in her hair. She smiled and sighed blissfully in his chest.

"Where did you learn all that anyway?" she asked after a moment or two of silence. It was the question she wanted to ask the very second the match ended, but they have been engaged in…ahem….other activities.

For a moroi who had started training just a few months ago, he demonstrated too much technique to be a beginner. His moves although had lacked proper strength, he made it up with his superior reflexes and technique. "Some of the moves….they were not from what they teach us at the academy."

"Uhm…No. They are not," he said a bit hesitantly.

"So….Where are they from?" Rose asked when he didn't say anything.

Dimitri took a deep breath. "Guardian Sokolov, my mother's guardian taught me and my sister Viktoria since we were eight and six."

It came as so much of a shock for Rose that she faltered in her steps, ready to fall down on her ass, if not for Dimitri's hands around her waist. "Wha…what?! You're joking, right?"

"Did I look like joking back in the gym?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, no…but," Rose couldn't find words to express her surprise. An eight year old moroi being given combat training, that too, of the royal lineage! It was fair to say it was totally unheard of!

"Yes, it's unusual," he said picking up their steps still wrapped around one another, "But my mother had us trained."

"Maybe it's none of my business, but do you mind me asking, why?"

"No, it's alright. You can ask." Dimitri said looking straight ahead of him. "My mother, Princess Olena, specializes in earth magic. She at the age of twenty one had a one on one with a Strigoi."

Rose gasped. A moroi rarely had a real encounter with a Strigoi. If they did, they usually ended up in heaven (or hell, for that matter).

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I don't know much, but she didn't have her guardian with her. She was frozen on the ground, unable to even comprehend the situation. The Strigoi started taunting her and it was then she broke out of her trance, only to have the Strigoi pounce at her. She fell into the ground and suddenly an idea struck her. She started to rock the ground, creating a mini earthquake, epicenter being the monster. She knew she couldn't hold any longer, so she started a rock shower on the Strigoi, using the momentary distraction to call her Guardian. Luckily he was near and arrived fast, staked the Strigoi and brought her back home."

Rose was in awe as she listened to each and every Russian laced words coming out of his mouth. She had never expected this act of bravery from a moroi. Seeing a Strigoi for the first time and surviving the encounter on one's own will, it was remarkable!

"She was quite shaken after that. But she decided she wouldn't feel helpless no more. She started the movement for moroi offensive magic problem. It was actually because of her they passed the law this year," Dimitri said proudly.

"That's very brave. She must be something," Rose said seeing the happy smile on her Russian God's face.

"You are very brave." she added seeing his smile grow. He bared his fangs playfully at her, making her laugh hard.

"So your mom specializes in Earth and you in water, that's a new thing. Generally family members share the same element. What does Viktoria specialize in?" Rose asked. They were sitting on a bench outside the female moroi dormitories now.

The always confident Dimitri stumbled in his words at the supposedly innocent question. How was he to answer that? He knew Rose wouldn't judge but could he bring himself to tell her?

 _Of course you are_! His mind said. _This is Rose, not some stuck up moroi chick that would make fun of the situation. Rose is sensible, she would understand_.

Yes she would, he said in his mind. He could trust her. He could tell her.

"Viktoria, my baby sister is a little different….."

'aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.' A sharp voice pierced through the air effectively cutting off Dimitri's explanation. Rose's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Lissa…." she whispered taking off towards the moroi dormitories without a word to Dimitri.

* * *

Blood.

Blood.

So much blood.

This was the only thing Lissa could see when she opened the door of her room after a tiresome day at the library. She had imagined coming back to her soft bed, to rest her stressful day away but all she came to was her bed sheets soaked in crimson, the coppery stench of blood in the air rather than her Lily room freshener and a twitching fox instead of her fluffy teddy bear. She couldn't understand what was happening. A small shriek escaped her lips.

The same hot and cold sensation started rolling through her body, making her more queasy than happy like it did the last time. She came near the edge of her bed seeing the animal suffer with her wide eyes filled with tear. She hovered a hand above its slit throat, hoping to do what she did last time. But alas! When last time the raven had surged to life, the fox stopped twitching.

A few tears escaped her eye as she let the scene settle in her mind. There, in her room, in her bed, was lying a fox, throat slit, at the brink of death. Her nose couldn't handle the smell anymore. Nausea hit her hard and she puked her guts out on the floor.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" she screamed at the sight again, not knowing what to do. She was on the verge of passing out when a she heard the sound of footfalls screeching.

* * *

Rose was never so scared before. Her palms were sweating as she ran as fast as she could to reach the dorm room in the second floor. Her only thoughts consisted of how she had failed Lissa, how she had failed her best friend and sister. She always looked after her; she was her guardian for crying out loud! The shriek, it was not just sort of her over – exaggerated exclamation when Lissa sees a new dress or some awesome heels, it was one of fright. Lissa was scared. Something was wrong with her. Rose should be there, she has to protect Lissa, this thought pushed her faster and she came to a screeching halt in front of Lissa's room.

In the mean time, Rose had imagined every scenario of what could be going on with her. She had imagined strigois; she had imagined a man with guns, pointing it at Lissa; or a group to teenage girls bullying her, but what she came to, she couldn't have imagined it in her wildest dreams. The door was wide open and the bed was in complete view. She was aware that Dimitri was somewhere behind her, taking the scene with disgust, but she couldn't notice him. All she could see was a dead fox lying on the bed.

The fox was rested on the pillow. Its coat was reddish – orange, tinged in white. It looked so soft and cuddly that it could have been a pet, perhaps a cat, something you would hold in your arms and snuggle with.

Aside from the fact that its throat had been slit.

The inside of the throat looked pink and jelly like. Blood stained that soft coat and had run down into the yellow bedspread, forming a dark pool that spread across the fabric. The fox's eyes stared upward, glazed over with a sort of shocked look about them, like the fox couldn't believe this was happening. Nausea built up in her stomach, but she forced herself to keep looking. She couldn't afford to be squeamish.

"Roza," Dimitri nudged her pointing at Lissa.

What had happened to the fox was sick and twisted, obviously done by someone too fucked up for words. Lissa stared at it, he face death – pale, and took a few steps toward it, hand involuntarily reaching out. The gross act had hit her hard, Rose knew, digging at her love for animals.

"Liss," Rose said entering the room filled with the stench of blood. "Lissa." But Lissa won't listen. She stared and stared and stared waiting for something to happen. Rose, for the love of god, couldn't understand what!

"Lissa," Rose touched her arm, hoping to snap her out of her daze.

It happened so fast that none of them had the time to react. As soon as Rose's hand made contact with Lissa's arm, she stood up and pushed Rose back with so much strength that she fell down hard on the floor.

"Get away from me, you bitch!"

It was her voice that hurt Rose more than her push. She looked at Lissa with confusion filling her features. What was wrong with her best friend?  
"Ты сумасшедший?! _"_ Dimitri yelled at Lissa, seeing her wild behavior.

"Rose, baby. Are you alright?" he asked helping her up on her feet. Rose was still confused.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" Rose said, ignoring Dimitri at the moment. It seemed as seeing Dimitri concerned about Rose bothered Lissa to another level. "Liss, it's me – Rose."

Lissa's breathing increased and she started shaking. She started shaking violently. She clutched her chest hoping for the pain to go away.

"Oh my god, Lissa!"

Lissa shrieked as she saw Rose approach her. She backed away from her. "Dimitri, do something. Please!" Rose pleaded seeing her best friend in pain. Dimitri had no idea what was going on with his best friend's girlfriend. Seeing Lissa act violently to Rose's touch, he decided it was best she stayed away from her.

"Milaya, Go call the matron and Alberta and alert some Guardians. I'll try and handle her." he advised a still shocked Rose. Never in her life had she imagined Lissa hating her, but the way she was acting now, screamed hatred. What was worse that she didn't even know the reason of her outburst. Sure she had been absent lately, but that couldn't be enough to make her best friend hate her, right? There were so many questions swirling around her head but she couldn't have any answer now. So she decided it was best to listen to her comrade at the moment. She nodded, a few tears falling from her eye before she wiped them violently.

"And inform Christian too, we may need him."

With that, she retreated to the corner of the room to make the necessary calls, all the while watching Dimitri approach her scared friend.

* * *

"Lissa," Dimitri's honey - like voice floated through the air as he slowly approached the aforementioned person. His voice was calm and soothing, one that you would use for calming down a scared animal. It seemed to have worked because Lissa stopped shaking and looked up to meet his eyes.

' _So beautiful!'_ Was the first thing registered in Lissa's mind as she looked up to see the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen! Dimitri's voice wrapped her around like velvet, his accent making his words irresistibly sexy. He had his hands up in the air as he came near her ensuring he meant no harm. Lissa studied the contours of his face, high cheek bones with a straight strong nose and chiseled jaw line; he looked the epitome of perfect man. _How had she not noticed how handsome he was before then?_

 _Because, it wasn't yours to notice!_ Her mind replied. _You're in love with Christian!_

"You'll be alright." Dimitri said, squatting in front of her huddled form. He gently placed his hands to hers in a reassuring manner.

A sharp wave of electricity shot through his arms as soon as he touched her skin. It was nothing like the soft tingle of sparks he felt Rose touched him or kissed him, it was like when you touch a naked electric wire with your wet hands and he didn't like it one bit.

On the other hand, Lissa had felt alive when he touched her. Nothing the sort she had ever felt with Christian. It was warm and inviting and she wanted to feel it again. She threw her arms around Dimitri's neck, holding him close and relishing in the sense of security it brought to her.

Dimitri stiffened at the contact. He wasn't a stranger to a woman's body pressed against his but the way Lissa held him seemed highly intimate and improper. He could feel Lissa breathing in his scent on his neck.

It felt wonderful when Rose did it, but with Lissa, he felt nauseous. He wanted to push her away, but it seemed that she was in no mood of letting go of him.

* * *

Rose saw all the exchange in front of her eyes. She saw the way Lissa dissolved into Dimitri's touch while scrambling away from hers. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her breathing in Dimitri's scent. _What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so..so…strange?!_

"Where's Lissa?" Christian's voice boomed throughout the corridor as he burst into the room, Alberta and few Guardians on his tail. Seeing her girlfriend wrapped around his best friend sure unnerved him but he wanted to understand the situation right now. Dimitri jumped and thanked the heavens a million time at the interruption.

Christian rushed to Lissa, scooping her in his arms. Lissa returned his embrace albeit a little reluctantly. Rose almost cried out loud as she saw Christian soothing Lissa. She even responded to him positively!

Tears blurred her vision as she ran away from the room, no longer able to handle the scene and smell in there. She ran and ran and ran till she was outside in the open air. It was nearing dawn but there was still dark outside. She took a few calming breaths to control her emotions. She told herself that it was just because Lissa was in shock that she acted like that. She took a few more breaths, pacing on the grass to calm herself down when she heard his voice.

"Roza," Dimitri had followed her outside to see if she was okay. One look at her and he knew she was not. He walked towards her slowly. She had still not stopped her pacing.

"Roza, stop." he said. She didn't listen. "Rose!"

* * *

He caught her wrist and pulled her towards himself, making her stagger on her steps. She put her hands flat on his chest to steady her and looked up to see his face.

Without any warning, he crashed his lips to her, kissing her passionately. Rose was too stunned to respond to his passion. _She was pacing just few moments ago, battling with her inner turmoil and now she was pressed against her Russian God kissing the daylights out of her!_

 _Oh lord! He's kissing me!_ She shrieked in her head. _Dimitri's kissing me! He has his lips on mine and is moving them…_

'oh shut it!' her brain screamed at her. 'Focus!'

With that Rose got lost in the depths of passion with her Dimitri. She moved her hands and wound them around his neck, pulling herself up. Their lips molded against each other perfectly and in complete sync. One of his hands moved down to her waist while the other slipped through her neck to cup her face. They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed, moving their tongues, battling for dominance. None of them could get enough of it! Their scents assaulted the others senses, overwhelming their response.

The scene was forgotten, the surroundings forgotten, the only thing known to Rose and Dimitri were the sparks of heat flowing through them as their bodies desperately tried to get close to the other. Dimitri took a step forward, making Rose stagger backwards but none of them broke the kiss. He took few more steps, until Rose's back collided against something hard. A wall probably or a tree, who cares!

Dimitri pushed his hand to cup her ass, moving all the way down to her thigh, hitching her up. She got what he wanted and wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him to hoist her upwards on the wall. He moved his lips to kiss her cheeks, trailing a fire of hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw to the slender line of her throat, sucking on her sweet spot. Rose doubled over in pleasure, moaning her approval embarrassingly loud.

Up until now, Dimitri thought that her laughter was the most beautiful sound he could ever hear. He was wrong, for nothing could match the moan she breathed out in pleasure. Frantic to get another reaction from her, her pushed her back forcefully and bit her bottom lip, earning himself another moan.

"Oh Roza," he whispered peppering kisses all over her face before returning to her lips, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, dominating her. He groaned as her tongue caressed his sensually as she pushed her hips, grinding on his groin.

"If you two have stopped sucking each other's face, then you are required inside." A sarcastic voice called to them in darkness.

Dimitri grunted. "Go away, Christian," and resumed kissing Rose.

"Believe me, I've little to no interest in watching you two here. It's Lissa. They want to know everything from your point of view."

Hearing Lissa's name sobered them both and the broke the kiss, detangling their limbs. Rose was still out of breath and Dimitri was trying to calm his libido down.

"Give us a moment, we'll be there."

Christian nodded and went inside. Dimitri took a few deep breaths and looked at Rose. Still flushed and with wild her, she looked beautiful.

"Ready?" he asked her, his accent much thicker. Unable to form a coherent reply, Rose nodded slipping her hands into his, walking towards Lissa's room once again.

* * *

… **so here you go.**

 **It's confusing, I know. But it'll all be cleared in time. Just have patience with me and the story.**

 **So they kissed finally! How did you like it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. There are some more intimate moments to follow, so heads up!**

 **liked it? loved it? hated it?**

 **Want me to write more? Want me to never write again? Whatever it is, please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	14. Bitch slapped!

**Hello there everyone! An early update? – Yep I did it! Thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

 **I hope you like this chapter as well. (I have a feeling you will!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: - I do not own VA and its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Rose, I heard that someone left the princess a dead fox to cuddle with. Have any idea who was it?" Tasha's voice greeted Rose as soon as she entered the gym on Monday. Tasha had joined the Novice training program the last month, claiming she wanted to learn how to defend herself. Rose thought it was bullocks. The only thing Tasha did was ogling Dimitri in the gym class. But her taunt hit Rose like a ton of bricks.

Lissa had remained cold to her for the rest of the evening yesterday and hadn't even acknowledged her presence. Rather, she had been cozying up to Dimitri. Rose couldn't understand her behavior but just let it go for the moment because it was becoming too much for her to handle. She had hung up on Dimitri's arm even ignoring Christian. Dimitri looked highly uncomfortable at the receiving end of such intimate affection from someone other than his Roza and had run away from the site the first chance he got. Rose had followed right after him, bidding Lissa farewell. For which, she luckily got a nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh, so you know the person then," Tasha said once again, breaking Rose from her reverie. Dimitri had gone for his feeding having missed one yesterday so she was alone at the moment. And she was in no mood to deal with Tasha's bratty ass. Rose, for once being the voice of reason in her head, decided it was best she didn't engage with Tasha right now. Taking account of her foul mood from yesterday and her natural apprehension to the vile moroi girl in front of her, Rose would most definitely send Tasha out of the gym with a black eye or a broken bone or both.

She made a move to get away and stand with Eddie and Mason until Dimitri returned, but a pale bony hand caught her wrist.

"Oh no, you don't get off hook so easily," Tasha snared.

"Leave. My. Hand."

"Or what?" Tasha bared her fangs at Rose, which for the fact of matter; Rose found more irritating than scary. "Don't think I don't know what you did."

This caught Rose's attention. "What do you mean?"

Tasha smiled as if Rose had just taken her bait. "Ah fear! Of course you should be scared. How dare you touch my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Dimitri Belikov. I saw you throwing yourself at him yesterday out in the lawn. How dare you? If it wasn't for my good for nothing brother, I'd have burnt you into ashes yesterday!" Tasha yelled attracting the attention of the class, but Rose could care less now. Of course Tasha had seen them. They were making out like animals right in front of the female moroi dormitories!

"I did dare. I would do it again in the future. You know why? Because it was MY boyfriend I was kissing, not yours!" Rose said jerking her hand free from her bony grasp.

It seemed as if it wasn't the answer Tasha wanted to hear. She lunged at Rose, catching her by the hair. "You whore!"

It was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this case, Rose's damn of self control. She caught the hand which was holding her hair, twisting it until Tasha roared in pain. Rose then jerked her away, slapping her hard on the face. The gym broke in commotion as few boys started wolf – whistling, making Eddie run from where he was lifting weights on the other side of the gym as he saw her friend once again being the center of the commotion.

Rose then pushed Tasha forcefully making her fall back on her ass. "Now you listen to me!" Rose yelled. "Who do you think you are, huh? Let me tell you – You're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit. Do you have no self respect at all?! Exactly, how many times Dimitri has to reject you before you finally realize that he's never been into you! Get over yourself!"

"You…you blood whore. You'll pay for this. You and your bratty princess…."

"Don't you dare speak anything about Lissa or, Dimitri for that matter! Let this settle in your stupid mind – He is mine!"

"Rose, what have you…? Forget it. Let's go!" Eddie steered a reluctant Rose outside the gym. She was still seething with anger. How dare she? Hadn't Dimitri made it very clear to her that he was off limits?

"Calm down Rose, you'll get yourself in more trouble." Eddie said trying to hold back Rose.

"Didn't you hear what she said? The nerve of her!"

"Roza?"

"Oh! Thank god you're here man!" Eddie almost sagged in relief seeing Dimitri approach them. They were currently standing on the corridors outside the gym room.

* * *

Dimitri was hurrying down the corridors to reach the gym for his combat class, when he heard Rose shouting.

"Didn't you hear what she said? The nerve of her!"

He quickened his steps and rounded the corner to see Eddie holding Rose by the arms, trying to calm her down. He broke into a sprint, covering the distance between them.

"Roza?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh! Thank god you're here man!" Eddie said almost sagging in relief.

"What's going on?" Dimitri inquired, seeing Eddie free Rose once he was sure she wouldn't run away. Rose looked furious. She wasn't even meeting his eyes. He superficially ran his eyes over her form, checking for any injuries. Finding none, he turned his attention back to Eddie repeating his question.

"Rose got in a fight with Tasha Ozera. Sprained her wrist and slapped her and was about to tear her hair out when I dragged her here." Eddie explained. Realization dawned on Dimitri and he thanked Eddie saying he could take Rose from here. Eddie nodded his head and left.

"Come." Dimitri said opening his arms. Rose almost ran and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight rubbing her arms, trying to chase away the tension from her muscles. After a few moments, Rose relaxed completely.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so lightly that is it were not for Dimitri's supernatural hearing sense, he would have almost missed it.

"You're sorry for slapping Tasha?" he asked, teasing her.

"No. Absolutely not! I'm sorry for losing my temper like that."

"What did she say?" Dimitri wasn't sure he wanted to hear that but asked anyway.

Rose recounted the tale to Dimitri, blushing a little as she remembered the kiss from earlier.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Dimitri sighed. "I had told her in every way that is known that I'm not interested in her. Better we just ignore her?"

Rose nodded her consent. There was enough drama going on her life and she did not wanted to add a Tasha fiasco in it. They returned to the class. Luckily Tasha hadn't reported her. Rose guessed it was something to do with Eddie. She made a mental note to thank him later.

The class ended and Rose and Dimitri went separate ways, the former claimed of being tired. Dimitri didn't like the frown on her face when she said that but did not question her further. St. Vladimir's was nothing if not a rumor mill. So it wasn't a surprise when everyone knew about the fox incident the next day. Lissa was being held at the infirmary, having passed out yesterday, so the students were on their next target – Rose. Christian too had taken a sick leave. Dimitri had tried to shield her as much as possible, but Rose was still bothered. He kissed her forehead, making her promise to take care of herself, before dropping her back in her dorm.

* * *

"Mitya?" Christian asked entering Dimitri's room. It was pitch dark in there, but he could make out Dimitri lying on his bed. He flicked the lights on, causing Dimitri to flinch at the sudden exposure.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked turning to face him. His voice was hoarse as if he just woke up. Christian sighed and flopped on the bed beside him.

"Nothing. It's just dinner time and I was saying that I was not in mood, but seeing you….."

"Yeah. I didn't want to go."

"How's Rose?" Christian asked after a few moments of silence.

"Barely holding up. She slapped Tasha today." Dimitri said boredly. Christian chuckled at that.

"She had it coming."

"What about Lissa?" Dimitri asked, not really bothered about her.

"Still in the infirmary," Christian replied gazing at the ceiling.

"Rose is upset about yesterday." Dimitri said without beating around the bush. Christian sighed once more.

"I thought so. I don't know what devil was inside Lissa yesterday. She plainly ignored Rose as if she wasn't even in the same room. She barely talked to me." Christian said rubbing his eyes.

"Not just that," Dimitri said. "She pushed Rose away physically and called her a 'bitch' when Rose wanted to help her get up." Christian gaped at him in surprise unable to form a reply.

"And today, everyone almost chewed her for the details. She didn't even want to spend time with me, she was so drained. I've never seen her like this." Dimitri said sitting up on the bed and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"You should talk to her." Christian counseled.

"She wants to be alone."

"Of course she does. Oh Lord Mitya! You don't know a thing about women!" Christian said exasperated sitting up and reclining against the bed rest.

"What?" Dimitri asked confused.

"Women are a crazy thing, my friend. When she says its okay – it's definitely NOT okay. When she asks you to decide for anything – then she means that you should decide what SHE likes, meaning the decision is NOT yours. Similarly, if she's saying that she wants to be left alone – then she most definitely need some company." Christian explained, shaking his head a little.

"So, what do you suppose I do? It's after curfew."

"Do I really need to tell you what?" Christian said grinning at his best friend as he saw his eyes shine with excitement at the prospect of meeting Rose.

"I'll leave you to device this then, see you tomorrow. Good night." Christian said taking his exit.

* * *

Rose was lying on her tummy, tracing the patterns of her bed spread, having nothing to do. She had sorted away all her clothes, cleaned her room, even did her homework – yeah surprising, but she did and now she was idling around, waiting for sleep to invade her consciousness when she heard a knock on her door.

Her eyes flew to the clock sitting on her nightstand. **6 a.m.** , it glared at her. _Who could be here at this time?_ She mused. Curfew was two hours ago. _Maybe it was Meredith? Or Katherine? Running out of toothpaste or something?_

Another round of knock broke her musings as she scrambled out of her sheets to open the door. The person on the other side was the last she had expected to see then, for standing in front of her was Lissa herself.

"Lissa?" Rose asked taking in her skinny form. Her hair was greasy and her eyes were blood shot. Her already pale skin looked paler and she was wearing one of those hideous infirmary gowns. And she was shaking.

"Can I…can I come inside?" Lissa asked her voice squeaky.

Rose broke out of her bewilderment and ushered her best friend inside, settling her down on her bed.

"Do you want some water?" Rose asked.

"Yes please." Lissa said greedily guzzling down the entire glass. Rose let her drink the water and opened the windows allowing some fresh air to come in.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, settling down next to Lissa. After her behavior yesterday, Rose didn't know how to act around her.

"No. Not really." Lissa replied.

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to take to you to the infirmary?" Rose inquired.

"The only thing I want now is my best friend." Lissa said looking at Rose.

"Liss…"

"No listen to me Rose," Lissa said raising her hand to silence her. "I need to say this. Rose, I'm sorry!"

"You don't …."

"I have to!" Lissa yelled. "Whatever I did yesterday cannot be justified. No matter how hard I try, I can't!"

"I understand Liss. You were in shock. It happens." Rose said taking Lissa's hands in hers.

"You don't understand Rose." Lissa said reclining back on the bed rest. "It wasn't shock. It was like…like something possessed me to do it. There was this voice in my head, I couldn't ignore. I…I saw you as my enemy." Lissa choked out barely containing her tears.

Rose was shell shocked at Lissa's admission. Never in her wildest dreams she would have imagined 'voices' being the reason for Lissa's hatred towards her. What are these voices anyway? And why would they tell her to hate Rose?

She had so many questions; she didn't know which one to ask first. "I don't understand Lissa, what voices?"

Lissa took a deep breath and looked away. "There are so many things I haven't told you Rose. You were so happy the last month; I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"Stop being so damn cryptic and spit it out, will you?" Rose said exasperated. Lissa chuckled. The old Rose was back.

"It began last month – I started to feel as if someone was following me. Initially I ignored it as paranoia, but after sometime, it became too hard to handle. I couldn't tell Christian, I didn't know what he would think of me."

"You should have told me Liss."

"As I said, I didn't want to burden you. Anyways – One day, I woke up in the noon, still feeling someone's eyes on me. I tried to wave it away again but I couldn't. I got up to get some water when I heard something come and crash on my window." Rose gasped as Lissa continued. "I got out seeing it was a Raven down on the ground below my window. Then it happened,"

"What happened?"

"A feeling, more like a sensation started to roll off my body, urging me to get to the creature. I ran down and to the outside, finding it still twitching."

Rose squeezed her hand tighter in show of support. Lissa smiled and continued. "On instinct, I put my hand over it feeling the same sensation and just a few seconds later, the bird was as good as new. I healed it!"

"What!" Rose squeaked in surprise and looked at Lissa as if the girl had grown three heads. She touched her forehead to check her fever. Indeed Lissa was in shock from yesterday to make up things like this.

"I'm not crazy Rose, well, not yet." Lissa whispered the last part.

"What do you mean not yet?" Rose was getting more confused every second of the conversation. Lissa sighed and began to tell her friend what she discovered from the books in the attic and journals of St. Vladimir's.

"So you're saying that – healing is a part of spirit?" Rose asked finally getting it. Lissa nodded her head in confirmation. "And darkness?"

"They called it darkness – the price that comes with the gift of Spirit. It slowly eats up the spirit user and drives them over the edge. I fear what I felt yesterday was…was…" But Lissa couldn't complete the sentence. She broke out into tears. Rose engulfed her in her arms, rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Shhh…its okay Liss! I'm here. We'll figure this out. Don't cry." she soothed her. Ten minutes later, Lissa finally quietened down.

"I'm sorry; I have been a bad friend. I let you deal with all this shit alone." Rose said.

"I can't expect you to stop enjoying your life because of me."

"That's besides point." Rose said sternly. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," Lissa giggled.

"So, you have any idea who did that….fox?" Rose asked hesitantly. Lissa shook her head in negation. "I don't know. The Guardians are trying to figure it out though." Rose nodded.

"Well, how did you come here? Didn't the matron see you? Or the nurse?" Rose asked eyeing her gown.

"I compelled them." Rose almost choked on her own tongue.

"You did what? Lissa Compulsion is forbidden!" But all she got was an eye roll.

"I know, but…"

Whatever Lissa was about to say was cut down by the knock on the door. Lissa's eyes widened as she figured it would be the infirmary people looking for her. Rose motioned her to stay silent as she got up to open the door, making Lissa stand out of the sight of the person on the other side. Little did she know that the person on the other side had not come for Lissa, but for herself!

Standing on the other side of the door, in all his six foot seven inches glory was Dimitri.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rose asked eyeing the corridor wildly to see if anyone had caught him sneaking in there.

"Not the welcome I expected, but won't you invite me in?" he said grinning down at her. Rose shook her head and opened the door wide for him to enter. He took one step and froze. Rose turned around to see Lissa frozen too.

* * *

A myriad of emotions passed through Lissa as she saw Dimitri standing on the other side of the door. She could explain almost everything about what happened yesterday, except for one. The infatuation Lissa had felt towards Dmitri was unexplainable. Even being under the influence of darkness, she couldn't understand why she would feel that way for Dimitri. She had never imagined him as anyone but her friend. And the thought of cheating on Christian was almost nauseous.

But still, seeing him standing there, a deep sense of longing tugged at her. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly handsome he was. She shook her head to get rid of such putrid thoughts.

"I…I..I should go. Bye Rose, I'll see you tomorrow!" and before anyone could protest, she kissed Rose on the cheek and took off.

* * *

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked seeing Lissa run as if the devil himself was behind her. Rose shook her head and closed the door.

"I'll tell you later, but what are you doing here?" she asked eying him. "Better yet, how did you find my room?"

"Royal secrets," he grinned earning a light slap on the chest. "And I brought you dinner."

"Oh! That was very thoughtful," Rose smiled taking the packets from him and put them on her study table. She then turned around to look at him.

"Comrade…" Whatever she was about to say was effectively swallowed as Dimitri dipped his head to steal a kiss from her. She forgot all the line of her thoughts and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him close. He snaked his arms around her waist, biting her lips to demand an entrance to her mouth. Rose smiled and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her. He pushed her slowly, making them fall on her bed with Dimitri on top of Rose.

He pushed a leg between her thighs, deepening the kiss at the same time. "Ты сводишь меня с ума, женщина!" ( _You drive me crazy, woman!)_

Hearing him murmur in Russian turned Rose on a big time and she moaned in his mouth, grinding on his leg. They broke the kiss due to the oxygen demand of their bodies.

"I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you today," he said, his voice thick with desire. He was still hovering over her.

"I can never get tired of this." she said pecking him once more. He smiled and lay down next to her, pulling her close by his side and kissing her hair.

"You okay?" he asked inhaling her scent.

"Yes," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Lissa came to apologize. We talked."

"That's good." he said happy to see her smiling. They were the highlights of his days. Before he could say anything, Rose's stomach gave a loud growl, demanding some food. He let out a chuckled earning a glare from the lady in question and sat up.

"Come love; let's get some food inside you."

Half an hour later and full stomachs now, they were again lying on the bed, holding each other.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes milaya," he said looking at her with unbound affection.

"Could you….could you stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He laughed kissing her again. And so they spent the entire night together, kissing, teasing and laughing but more importantly – happily.

* * *

… **so here we go.**

 **Lots of things happened in this chapter and I would love to hear from you guys.**

 **Tell me how you liked it and please leave me a review.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	15. Truth and dare

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews make my day!**

 **This chapter is for Katie Ivashkov - an amazing reader and a likewise writer! If you are a Sydrian fan, you might want to check out her story – 'Las Vegas Baby!'. I did and I loved it!**

 **Onward with the story then, shall we? This will be short chapter – a filler sort of.**

 **DISCLAIMER: - I do not own VA and its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

 **Hope you like this one and Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of light snoring in her ears. She wanted to turn, but her movements were restricted by a heavy arm holding her in place. She was lying on her side, with Dimitri spooning her from behind. His head was nuzzled in her neck and she could feel his hot breath fanning on her skin. She shivered. One of his hands was holding her waist, while its twin has somehow found the gap between her top and shorts and was now cupping her bare breast. He had removed his shirt and was only clad in his briefs. She could feel his bare chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She did not remember falling asleep in this position so they must have moved in unconsciousness. Oh how she liked their movement!

She could make out from his even breathing that Dimitri was still asleep. Her head moved to look at the clock on the night stand. They still had two hours before the school started. Sighing blissfully, she went back to sleep only to be woken up half an hour later by something poking her in the back. She gasped as Dimitri's hand squeezed her nipple and he murmured something in Russian in his sleep. _Was he really sleeping?_

She tried to move but he wouldn't let her, tightening his arms around her waist. An idea popped in her head and she wiggled her ass, stroking his hardness. He groaned and again muttered something in Russian. Something that suspiciously sounded like a curse word! Giggling at the reaction she got, Rose repeated her movement only to earn herself a pinch in the nipple. He was awake now.

Pushing her back on the mattress, he hovered over her. He brushed a few strands of her hair which had fallen on her face.

"You are trudging on dangerous waters Roza. You might not want to finish what you start." He said his voice horse and laced with thick accent. Oh fuck! How she loved his accent!

"I always finish what I start Comrade." She replied giving him a saucy smile.

"Блядь! _"_ He said, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, forcefully invading her mouth. She moaned and gripped his neck, making him fall on top of her. He groaned as his hardness rubs against her core with only a layer of cotton separating them. Rose then proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, purposely grinding on him, making him growl with pleasure at the sweet friction. Her own need was making its presence known as she continued this motion.

"Fuck Roza. You need to stop doing that. Or I'm going to have to rip your clothes off and take you here." he growled placing a kiss to her lips. Rose moaned but stopped her hips, taking heed of his warning. No matter how she much she wanted him, this wasn't the scenario she had imagined to lose her virginity. But that didn't mean she didn't like what they were doing.

"I cannot imagine a better way to start a day," she whispered rubbing his cheeks. He sighed and extracted himself from her embrace and lied down beside her, his head resting on his hands supported by his elbow. He looked down at her.

Her shirt had ridden up, showing a smooth, flat tanned belly, her hair disheveled from the sleep and his hands running through them, with swollen lips and lust filled eyes, she was a sight to behold. Indeed the morning was the best!

He traced the curve of her hips, running his hands through her sides, stooping right above her breasts. He couldn't have been happier learning that Rose hadn't worn a bra when she went to sleep yesterday and today waking up with his hands caressing his prize, he almost climaxed then and there. He moved his hands, reaching to cup her face.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, taking pride in watching her blush at the compliment.

"Comrade?" Rose asked softly. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but they must talk before it was too late.

"Hmmm..."

"What I said yesterday, to Tasha I mean, that you….umm…we..."

"That you'll keep kissing me because I'm your boyfriend?" he said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Well, yeah….." Rose did not know how to form her query. Dimitri guessed her hesitation and sat up in the bed.

"What's it milaya? Don't you want to…to be my girlfriend?" he asked confused. "Are you concerned about my past?"

"Of course I do!" Rose yelled quickly, sitting on the bed. "I mean no, I'm not concerned about your….your past. What's done is done. And yes, I want to be your girlfriend." She said a little bit lower this time.

"I can feel a 'but' coming there," Dimitri said with a frown on his face.

"But do you think it is right?" Rose asked holding her breath.

"What do you mean? What could be wrong in this? I love you and I know you like me too!" Dimitri said almost offended. Rose's breath caught in her throat as she heard him use the word 'love'. She couldn't believe that he admitted his feelings to her. She knew that she loved him too, but admitting it made it seem so real.

"Dimitri…."

"It's true Roza!" Dimitri said cupping her face. "I love you. I really do!" Tears started pouring out of Rose's eyes as she heard the truth in his voice.

"Dimitri, we can….we can never be together. We'll not be allowed. What about your mother? Will she accept what we have? The society?" Rose said voice cracking in the end.

"I don't need anybody's permission to be with the woman I love!" Dimitri said, his voice rose with every syllable.

"Why can't you see it? We have different lives – one that cannot be together. I'll be a guardian. You…you are going to go to some college. You're going to be the Prince. Face it Dimitri – I'm a low life. God knows, if I'll be alive the next year or not…" There were hundred reasons why they couldn't and one good reason why they should.

"Shut Up!" Dimitri's voice startled her. "How dare you say that? You're no low life and you're most definitely not going to die! You understand? And so what if you're going to be a guardian? I still love you! I don't want to go to any college or be the Prince. All I want is to be with you! I'll follow you anywhere you go and…"

"You're saying this now, Dimitri. We both know it's not going to happen. You and I, both have a duty towards our kind. We just can't neglect it because of our personal needs. Don't make it more difficult than it already is..."

"You're the one making this difficult. Listen to me and listen to me well. I love you and I don't care about what people think or say. Please don't ruin this baby. We can do this. I can do this. And besides, who doesn't have problems in their love life? Don't you want to be with me?" he asked vulnerability pouring out of his eyes. He really wanted her. He wanted her more than anything in his life.

"I love you." she whispered so lightly that Dimitri almost missed it. "I love you!" she said a little louder and wrapped he arms around him. "I love you so much. I don't want to be without you!"

"I love you too Roza. You mean the world to me! I promise you, I'll sort everything out. We'll be together, just the way we are now. I'll make it better. We'll figure this out."

Rose chuckled. "Bold words, comrade."

He pecked her lips and smiled. "And I intend to make them come true." Rose giggled but somehow believed him. The thing was - she didn't know how he was going to do it. But he was right. They could worry about it later. Now was their moment and they should enjoy it together.

After a few minutes of silence, Rose chuckled. "What?" Dimitri asked looking at her beautiful face.

"It's funny," she said, still laughing.

"What's funny?"

"My reasons for not loving you earlier just make me love you more now." Rose said. Dimitri laughed along with her.

"And milaya, don't worry about my family. Me loving you isn't going to ruin anything. My mama, she understands and I'm damn sure she would understand our love." he said sweetly.

"So, are we really a thing now?" Rose asked biting her lips. Dimitri smiled wholeheartedly.

"We are." And kissed her once more, making her giggle. Pushing her hair out of her face, he said again. "I love you."

"And I love you. Please don't break mt heart." Rose smiled.

"I would never, milaya."

"As much as I like what we are doing now, we need to get up. School starts in an hour. We need to get ready and you need to get back to your room." Rose said getting up and fixing her shirt. Dimitri sighed. She was right. He got up and put his shirt on. Rose watched him as he got dressed with a pout on her face. It was a shame to see that amazing body covered!

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, hoping to make it look presentable. His hair tie was lost somewhere in the sheets and he didn't have any time to search for it. He kissed Rose's forehead bidding her farewell and sneaking through the window this time. Rose saw as his figure went smaller and smaller until it was lost into the impending darkness.

* * *

"Ah! Glad to see that you're home at last!" Christian teased as he saw Dimitri entering through the front door. The boys shared the same dorm, only it wasn't a 'dorm'. The place Dimitri and Christian shared was some sort of apartment with two bedrooms, one living room equipped with a bathroom and kitchenette. It wasn't overly large, but it was more than the standard room people got. Dimitri had insisted on privacy and space when he first transferred there at St. Vladimir's and Tatiana had made arrangements for his demands with the headmistress, who for the fact of the matter wasn't entirely excited in providing 'special' accommodation to a student. She had reluctantly allowed them a unit at the end of moroi dormitories which belonged to the dorm supervisors but was empty then. Christian had joined him in their second year of being fast friends.

"Be happy that I came," Dimitri grumbled. "I was in no mood to."

Christian snickered but sobered up quickly. "So what happened? Is she feeling better now?"

"In more ways than one," Dimitri grinned.

"You didn't!" Christian said incredulously, almost outraged.

"What's wrong if we did?" Dimitri asked confused at his friend's words. Why should he be bothered if he and Roza got intimate?

"Have you told her?" Christian asked.

"About what? If you mean about professing my love, then yeah – I did. You'd be happy to hear that she returns my feelings and we are a couple now."

Christian smiled at his friend. "I'm happy for you Mitya. Both of you deserve it. But I wasn't talking about that. Have you told her about everything else?"

Realization dawned upon Dimitri and it hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. Here he was wishing to have a happy future with Rose but he was running away from his past. How was he going to do this?

"As I expected. I'm not against what you two have Mitya, trust me. But she deserves to know the truth, cause face it - sooner or later, she's going to find out. It will hurt her less if you were the one to tell her. You did not just transfer from St Basil's without any reason. The attack on Jesse – that was a close call. I know you are not on liberty to reveal anything because of Tatiana, but you could trust Rose with that, the same way you trusted me. She'll understand!"

"I know she would, but…."

"I know what you're worried about, but Lissa would eventually know. And I think its better she knows. I trust Lissa, she would never tell a soul and besides aren't you tired of hiding?" Christian asked Dimitri. But silence was all he got in answer.

"One look at your aura and she'd know. You are hiding your complete existence Dimitri. And imagine what it would be like if it was her telling Rose and not you."

"Don't prolong it, Mitya. It'll just hurt more." With that Christian exited the room, leaving Dimitri with his jumbled thoughts.

He knew he should tell Rose. He had known it from the beginning. And it was not like he didn't trust her, he did. But he didn't want to ruin what they had. He knew that she'd understand, but who knows? Maybe she'd flip? Maybe she'd never want to see him again? And then what? He would die if Rose would hate him. He was sure she would. Who would want to love a monster like himself?

But on the other side, could he lie to her? _Omission is the strongest form of lie._ Technically, he hadn't lied to her but he hadn't been quite honest either.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _Why couldn't he get his thoughts straight?_ He closed his eyes and trying to calm his mind, and decide his plan of action – Should he tell her or should he not?

After all the meditation, he finally came to a decision. His mind gave the argument that it was for the best and he decided to abide by it – no matter what the outcome would be.

* * *

… **..so there you go.**

 **Okay now, I want all of you guys to take your best bet – tell me what Dimitri could be potentially hiding and what is the decision he came up to in the end – should he tell Rose or not? I love reading all your reviews, so please don't disappoint me!**

 **Shout out to QTSuzie3 for being my 200** **th** **reviewer!**

 **Please tell me how you liked this chapter. Leave me a review.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	16. Go with the flow

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for all your amazing reviews. I totally love them! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I didn't mean to hold this up, but I kinda had to travel across the globe for a much needed and amazing vacation. So, without any further delay, we shall move on with our next chapter. This had been a difficult one to write since my mind is still in vacation mode. I hope you like this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that this girl, what's her name again?"

"Rose." Dimitri grumbled clutching his phone tighter.

"That's right. This is a Dhampir girl you've fallen for and you two have been pursuing your relationship for three weeks now?" Ivan inquired from the other end, still not believing his ears.

"Yes. I've told you about it three times now. How much time do you need to process such simple information?!" Dimitri said exasperated.

Ivan ignored his tone and continued. "Does the Queen know?"

"I'm breathing right? Can't you guess?"

It was Ivan's turn to be exasperated now. "You can't keep doing this you know! You'll end up hurting yourself!"

"I'm more worried about hurting Rose." Dimitri said sighing loudly on the speaker.

"Dimka… Are you sure it's not just some infatuation? Some challenge? A girl is not worth…."

"Roza is worth of all of it and so much more! Look Ivan, if you don't wanna understand…"

"I want to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Ivan apologized hastily not wanting to distress his friend further than he already was. "You…love this girl?"

"You can take her name you know." Dimitri said sarcastically. "And yes, I love Rose more than anything in my life."

Ivan was shocked at his friend's admission. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having this conversation with Dimitri!

The Dimitri he knew sure liked the company of women, but they were never his weakness. He was always in power, never giving up control of any situation concerning his life. So Ivan couldn't digest the fact that a girl, a Dhampir at that had turned his mind around. He still remembered the call when Dimitri had asked him for his help to plead an apology to some chic. He should've known something was wrong but like the stupid he was, Ivan had ignored it completely. Those were the symptoms!

It's not like Ivan didn't want Dimitri to be happy, he did. But he was worried about the consequences it would bring. "Have you told her?" he asked, alarmed.

"No. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to confess everything. That night…." he could hear the pain in his voice. "I couldn't…."

"I understand Dimka." Ivan said softly, the events of the particular night playing in his mind vividly. He shut his eyes to get rid of the images. "But if you really love her as you say and she returns your feelings, then you would have to tell her eventually."

"I know, but I feel it's not the right time. We've just started to explore our relationship and I don't want to ruin it." Dimitri explained. Ivan hummed his consent because honestly, what else could he have said?

"So what now?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like talking to you about this. And I don't want to sound like a sap but yeah, I'm kinda missing you…" Dimitri rubbed his forehead, already regretting his admission.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't stay away from me. It's me who's you true love Dimka. Dump Rose, come back to me!" Ivan said seriously.

"Заткнись, ты член _"_ Dimitri said trying to sound annoyed but the smile etching on his face and the chuckle in his voice defeated the cause. Ivan laughed along with him, glad to cheer him up. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"Seriously Dimka, do you want me to come over…."

"No Ivan. Stay there, stay in Russia." Dimitri said. "Take care of Vika."

"She misses you, you know." Ivan said softly.

"I miss her too," Dimitri's voice was thick with emotion. "Mama, babushka…."

"Don't worry. You'll meet them soon. After graduation you are free to come back." Ivan tried to cheer him up again.

"No."

"No?" Ivan asked dumbly.

"No. I'm not coming back to stay." Dimitri clarified.

"What?!" Ivan was so shocked that he couldn't form a coherent reply. Dimitri? Thinking of not returning? "What do you mean? You..you can't.."

"I can't leave Rose behind." Dimitri said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ivan's shock turned into rage. "That's absurd! You can't just leave behind your family, your friends, your whole life for some pretty chic!"

"Stop referring Roza like that! And to answer your question, I can and I fucking will!" Dimitri was outraged himself now. He had called Ivan today so he could get some weight out of his heart he had been carrying for months now. Being in a relationship with Rose was like a dream come true and he savored every moment of it but sometimes….sometimes his guilt got the best of him.

Lying was difficult but keeping something from someone you loved was exhausting. He needed some counsel, but seems like calling his best friend was a bad idea.

"Look Ivan, I'll talk to you later."

"Probably, when you've got some time after screwing the dhamp!" Ivan snickered, still not believing that Dimitri, his Dimka would leave him for a girl.

Dimitri hung up without saying a word. He did not want to lose his temper and say something he might regret later. He threw the device angrily on his bed before flopping down on the sheets himself. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration cursing himself. Calling Ivan was a bad idea, but he really couldn't blame him. It wasn't Ivan's fault that he found himself in his situation that day. In fact, if it had not been for Ivan, Dimitri would still be in depression now. He wasn't his best friend for no reason. Even after almost three years of separation, they were still 'brothers in arms' and Dimitri didn't want to ruin it at any cost.

It was expected Ivan won't understand his worries for he hadn't met Rose. Dimitri was sure once they were acquainted; they would be nigh inseparable, thick as thieves! Dimitri understood Ivan's disbelief at his admission. He would have done the same if he were in his place. Ivan was just worried for his friend, heartbroken that he would choose a girl over him. Dimitri really wasn't choosing anyone. He just wanted everyone he loved to be around him and be happy.

Deciding to give it a rest, he crawled back into the covers; to catch some few hours of much needed sleep before the school started for the next day.

* * *

"Hey comrade!" Rose sang before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling herself closer to kiss him. Dimitri smiled in the sweet kiss they were sharing and caressed her warm cheeks, holding her by her waist.

"Hey yourself," Dimitri whispered huskily before leaning in to capture her lips again.

"Gross. I can't even say 'get a room, you two.'" Christian snickered from where he was sitting on one of the chairs in the cafeteria. Lissa had just left for her daily feedings and so it was just him, Eddie and Dimitri at the table. Well, until Rose joined them.

Dimitri pulled her to his lap, kissing her temple sweetly. Rose turned towards Christian. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Christian wiggled his eyebrows at the couple. Eddie's eyebrows rose in confusion and excitement. Rose and Dimitri had eventually come forward to tell all their friends of their relationship status and surprisingly, no one was surprised! Lissa had hugged Rose and congratulated Dimitri. Eddie had responded with a 'finally!' and a 'congratulations!' and Christian, he had just grinned stupidly.

"Don't think I don't know that he," Christian pointed at Dimitri. "Sneaks out every night after he thinks I'm asleep and doesn't return until next morning, or night. And it doesn't take a genius to guess where he goes."

Rose blushed bright red at Christian's words. It was all true. Ever since that night, Dimitri had come to spend every night (morning) with her. There was nothing sexual involved in their time together, well, nothing beyond making out. They just lied down and talked and made out and slept.

Eddie chuckled at Rose's flushed face which sent both Christian and him into a fit of laughter.

"Enough you two," Dimitri's voice broke their chuckling. He wasn't embarrassed in the least. He turned to Rose.

"Come on Roza, the class starts in fifteen minutes." he said, getting up from the table with his tray in his hands. Rose had lunch already before this so she nodded at him.

"You coming?" she asked Eddie who was now sipping on his smoothie. They had combat now.

"I'll follow you." he said before munching on his chips. They nodded and left after bidding Christian farewell.

"How are you today?" Dimitri asked wrapping his hands around her shoulders. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I was with Natalie." Rose replied.

"Natalie?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Yeah, Prince Dashkov just returned with his Guardians and some guests today. He'd be staying in the guest accommodation. Natalie finally started in St. Vlad's. She was looking for a roommate and I suggested she should bunk in with Lissa. After the fox incident, Lissa is a bit scared to be on her own. So, I thought sharing her room with Natalie might help her?" Rose said looking up at Dimitri, silently asking for his opinion.

"It's a nice thought. I'm sure Lissa would like it," he supplied to ease her worries. She beamed up at him. They had just entered the gym when a voice caught their attention.

"Dimitri, my boy! Come here!" a heavy voice called from the other side of the gymnasium. Surprised, Dimitri and Rose looked up to see an elderly man waving at him. Dimitri recognized the person as Prince Dashkov, surrounded by his two guardians. Another person, probably in his middle age was standing beside him, smiling. Dimitri smiled back and tugged Rose to move in their direction.

But Rose wouldn't budge. Confused, he turned to her to inquire of the matter, but was surprised to see her frozen, eyes wide with a shocked look on her face.

"Rose?"

But Rose didn't reply. She couldn't! For Rose had seen her mother standing on the other end of the room.

* * *

"Rose!" Dimitri said a bit louder shaking her to break her out of her frozen stupor. He succeeded as Rose blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, concerned.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm..I'm fine." No she wasn't. Janine Hathaway was glaring daggers at her. Or at Dimitri. Rose didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

"Dimitri!" another call from Victor Dashkov shifted Dimitri's attention to the entourage.

"You should go…"

"Come with me." And without any other word, Dimitri dragged Rose by her hand towards them. She started to protest but shut up quickly when she realized that there was no way to avoid the situation.

"Dimitri," Victor smiled at the young moroi patting his arms in affection. He had, for all intents and purposes seen him grow up from a sweet child to a handsome and vigilant young man. They weren't related but Princess Olena had been his school friend so he considered Dimitri as a nephew of all sorts.

"Prince Dashkov." Dimitri dipped his head in respect. He tried to keep the shock out of his voice. He had known that Victor was suffering from a chronic illness, Sandovsky syndrome but he didn't know it was that bad. He'd been sick when he had last seen him, but this – this was horrible. He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking.

Dimitri's heart broke watching him. Rose too was surprised to see him so ill.

"Ah! My boy. Do you remember Aditya?" Victor smiled pointing at the Asian looking moroi beside him. After racking his brain, Dimitri finally came up with his identity.

"Lord Szelky. It's an honor." Dimitri dipped his head again.

"Honour is all ours, child. Being a moroi, a royal lord, you have been a poster role model for every other moroi out there by actively participating in the novice program. It's people like you and your mother we need to finally establish a revolution in the moroi world." Aditya, Lord Szelky smiled at him. Dimitri blushed at the compliment and muttered a thank you.

"And who is this pretty lady with you?" Aditya asked curiously as he saw their joined hands. Rose stiffened as the attention shifted back to her. He mother, standing just behind her charge, which apparently was Aditya was glaring at her, her jaw clenched and eyes furious. _Well, she had no right to be angry with her!_ Rose thought. She had intended to tell her mother about Dimitri but honestly, it was too soon to declare anything.

"Ah Rose! How are you my dear?" Victor asked cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

"I'm good, thank you Prince Dashkov." Rose said and then remembering her manners, bowed in front of them.

"Rose?" Aditya asked curiously looking behind to see Janine's face which for the fact of matter was schooled in a perfect neutral mask. "What's your full name?"

"Uhm.. Rose Hathaway." Rose replied nervously.

"Is this your girl Janine?" Aditya asked turning around to look at her guardian.

"Yes milord. Rose is my daughter." She replied in a perfectly composed voice. It was Dimitri's turn to stiffen now. He now understood Rose's hesitation to come with him. This was Janine Hathaway, no scratch that. This was THE Janine Hathaway – the most badass guardian of her age they were talking about. Her simple posture reflected power and confidence and Dimitri wouldn't lie that he wasn't scared. Fuck! He was scared shitless but tried not to show it.

"What a coincidence!" Aditya exclaimed. "It's probably for the best seeing as we are staying here for a few days. You can finally have time for your daughter!" he exclaimed happily in his accented voice. He seemed genuinely happy. Guess, he wasn't one of those stuck up moroi's….

"Hey Belikov, you are assorted with Vin to spar with today." A boy called out, laying down the sparring mats. "Hathaway, you got Castile!"

Rose sighed relieved to get away from her mother's piercing gaze.

"I think we should go now," Dimitri said coolly, clutching Rose's hand tighter.

"Yes, yes. We wouldn't want to be the hold ups…"

"Actually, I would like to talk to you Rose." Janine's sharp voice stopped Rose from taking another step. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure mother, as soon as I finish this class, I'm all yours." before turning around, already dreading the future conversation.

* * *

… **.so there you go!**

 **I know its super short but I wanted to post this before my next chapter. Hope you don't mind?**

 **So what do you think the conversation with Janine is going to be like, huh? Leave me a review, tell me everything!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	17. The cat's out of the bag!

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for your reviews. I'm a little bummed up having caught myself some fever and a nasty cold – again! Ugh! It's honestly more exhausting to lie down on your bed all day without having anything to do!**

 **So, yeah! I'm back again with another chapter. I don't really have much to say about this one. You will have to find it out yourself. And when you do, please let me know what you think of it in the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wondered when you'd be back…."

Rose threw her gym bag carelessly on the floor. She was standing on the middle of her room right now; having returned from her last class just now, only to find her mother already in her dorm room. She was annoyed. She didn't want Janine here. She didn't want her to come back after three years now, only to reprimand her for god knows what! It's not like she needed a reason to scold Rose!

"What do you mean?" Rose asked crossing her hands over her chest to maintain a defiant posture in front of her mother. Her mother's presence was truly intimidating. But Rose refused to back down.

"Cut the crap Rose," Janine said mimicking her posture. "What were you doing with Lord Belikov?!"

"What did it look like, huh?" Rose snickered already knowing the line of this conversation, or a coming argument.

"Don't sass me up!" Janine snapped. "Why were you holding hands with him?"

 _This is the time_ , Rose decided in her mind. _She should tell her mother now of her relationship status._ Taking a deep breath to muster some courage from her conscience, Rose spoke, "Because that's what normal couples do."

"Co…Couple?" Janine slipped on her own words not believing her ears.

Her daughter, her seventeen year old daughter is dating a moroi, a royal moroi at that! Her mind came up with images of a certain dark haired moroi. The heartthrob she had met seventeen years ago. The person who had changed everything in her life. For good and for bad.

Janine couldn't imagine her daughter going through the same situations she did. She just couldn't let her daughter make the same mistakes she did. Anger flared inside her and she balled her hands into fists.

"What do you mean by couple?" she yelled ferociously. A cold chill ran down Rose's spine seeing her mother furious but that was expected, wasn't it?

"Mom. Dimitri and I…"

"There shouldn't be any you and him!" Janine shouted. "Are you crazy? Do you want to ruin your life?!"

"I love him, mom." Rose said softly. "He's not going to…"

"He will, Rose. He will!"

Annoyance spiked inside Rose as she heard her mother. "You don't even know him!"

"Oh I do Rose!" Janine placed her hand on her hips. "I do know who Dimitri Belikov is." Janine chuckled humorlessly. "You think he loves you?"

"I know he does."

"Has he told you that?"

"Yes. He did!" Rose shouted back. What's wrong with her? Rose clearly hadn't expected Janine to except the fact of her dating a moroi readily but she could at least make an endeavor to listen?

"He's playing with you Rose!" Janine cried in exasperation. "Oh my god, did you sleep.."

"Mom!" Rose's voice momentarily silenced her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just tell me. Did you sleep with him?"

"No I haven't had sex with him if that's you want to know! And even if I did, it's none of your freaking business!"

"Of course it is my business!" Janine shrieked. "You are my daughter!"

"Oh, so now you remember?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Don't test my patience, Rose…"

"And where do you get off turning motherly all of a sudden?" Rose threw her hands up in the air. Another wave of anger washed over Janine as she heard Rose say that. It was a sore spot, she knew it. She wasn't the best mother, but she was everything what she could be.

"So, you're turning this up on me now?" Janine said. "Why? So you could continue your whorish ways?"

Hurt painted Rose's heart as she heard her mother address what everyone thought of her as. She blinked back tears and took a deep breath. This was way too extreme.

"Get out," Rose said calmly.

"You can't just…"

"Get out!" Rose shouted on the top of her lungs. Janine seemed surprised by her outburst and took a few steps back before turning around to leave the room.

"This conversation isn't over, Rose."

* * *

Rose was still standing in the middle of her room, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and cover up the hurt she felt over Janine's words. Tears were still pricking her eyes as she was trying hard to choke them down when she heard a knock on her window. She turned around with lightening speed to see Dimitri on the other side, balanced between the water pipes.

"Comrade," she smiled, opening her windows wide to accommodate his tall form inside. He jumped inside, panting at the exertion of climbing a third floor building. Taking a calming breath, he turned toward her, his Roza.

He was mid way climbing the second floor when he had heard yelling. Rose and her mother were arguing. More or less, he had heard the entire conversation.

He looked into his love's eyes. Beautiful brown eyes filled with sad and hurt. His heart broke as he realized how her mother's words had affected her. It was expected for Janine to believe that Dimitri was a man-whore but calling her own daughter names was harsh. Too harsh.

He closed the space between them, opening his arms for Rose. She shook her head and rushed into his embrace, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear that." Rose said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that because of me." Dimitri apologized. Rose shook her head dismissing his apology.

"It's not your fault, comrade."

"Neither is it, yours." Dimitri said, wiping a lone tear from her cheeks. He cupped her face, stoking her cheeks, he said, "I love you, Roza."

Rose smiled, never tired to hear those word escape his lips. "I love you." she breathed.

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly but passionately, trying to sum up all his feeling in that one single kiss. Rose was yet again surprised by the intimacy they shared. They understood each other without having to say a single word. Rose was never a fan of sappy romance but she couldn't help but believe that they were made for each other. Completely in sync.

Forgetting all the other things now that she was in her love's arms, she let herself get lost in his passion.

"I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me," Dimitri breathed stroking her hair. "I can't even imagine living a single day without you!"

Rose smiled and buried her face in his chest. "You should rest, comrade."

"So should you."

They changed into their night clothes. Due to Dimitri's regular visits to her chambers, Rose had proposed he kept a few of his thing there. One part of Rose's small closet carried Dimitri's clothes while her nightstand had two westerns adjourning them.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked after a few moments of silence. They were lying down on the bed, ready to fall asleep any moment.

"Hmmm.."

"I love you." he said kissing her crown.

"I love you too, comrade. And sleep for now." she said snuggling closer to his warm body. He smiled and let himself slip into oblivion. Tomorrow may bring challenges, but he was content now.

* * *

Dimitri woke up to the vibration of his mobile phone. Figuring it was the alarm he had put up, he sleepily went to slide the snooze sign before realizing that the screen had a caller Id. Someone was calling him. His senses went alert as he slowly extracted himself from Rose's sleeping form.

"Привет мам!"

"Dimka, my son!" Olena's voice sang from the other end. Her voice tugged at his heart and he felt the longing to see his mother.

"Mama," he said softly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, son. But that's not why I called you." Olena said. "Happy birthday, my love!"

Dimitri's head snapped towards the calendar to see it was 4th of July indeed. His birthday.

"Ah, silly boy! You forgot again, didn't you?" Olena laughed. Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment even though he knew no one could see him.

"Yeah mama," he said. "Thank you."

"Мама, дай мне телефон! Я хочу пожелать ему тоже _!"_ Dimitri smiled as he heard his sister battle his mother for the phone.

"Hello, Dimka!" Vika's cute voice filled his ears and his heart swelled. He missed her so much!

"Hello Vika." he said a smile forever etching on his face.

"Happy birthday Dimka! I wanted to call you early and wish you but mama wouldn't let me! She said something about time zones!" Viktoria huffed.

Dimitri laughed listening his baby sister go on and on about how she wanted to be the first one to wish him and how she had baked a cake but has to eat it alone now that he wasn't there.

"When will you be back, Dimka?" she asked sadly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, love." Dimitri's voice was thick with emotion. "I'll be back soon."

"Will you take me to the Disneyland then?" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Of course, anything for my baby sister." he said.

"I'm not a baby!" Vika snapped. "I'm nine years old!"

Dimitri could totally imagine a cute frown on her face as she said that.

"Yes, you are." he teased. "You are a little baby girl with cooties all over your face!"

"Mama! Dimka is annoying me!" Vika cried handing over her phone to someone else is irritation.

"Dimitri." Guardian Sokolov's gruff voice greeted him from the other side. "Happy birthday, my child."

"Thank you so much." Dimitri said.

"Comrade?" he heard Rose mumbling sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I need to go…"

"Of course, of course." Guardian Sokolov said. Dimitri could hear the smirk in his voice. After living so many years with them, he was just like any other family member. "Wouldn't dream of holding you up for the lovely Rose in your bed right now."

"How..."

"Guardian secrets, son. Guardian secrets." and he burst out laughing. Dimitri rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Comrade, are you up already?" Rose rubbed her eyes. "It's Sunday. Come back!" she whined softly.

"Sorry love," he said climbing back on the bed. Rose snuggled closer to him and sniffed in his scent before falling asleep right away.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mitya!" Christian greeted as soon as Dimitri entered through the door.

"Thank you, Christian. You didn't have to do all this!" Dimitri said eyeing the perfectly set breakfast table.

"Oh come on Mitya! It's not like you turn nineteen every day. And besides, I had to practice my culinary skills somewhere." Christian said coming to give him a 'brotherly' birthday hug. Dimitri smiled at his efforts thanking him profusely.

"Did Ivan call?" Christian asked nibbling on his French toast.

"No." Dimitri answered curtly sipping on his coffee.

"Don't worry. He'll come around."

"I rather doubt it."

Christian rolled his eyes. "It was just an argument Dimitri, not the end of your friendship!"

Dimitri grunted in response, not wanting to dwell on unhappy memories of his phone call earlier.

"He's just worried about you." Christian continued. "He was there, you know. That night, with you." No response.

Christian sighed but let it go.

* * *

"Dimitri!" Rose's angry voice startled Dimitri and he nearly dropped the book he was holding. He looked up and saw her storming down the aisles of the library towards him.

His features contorted into one of confusion. _Dimitri? Rose never called him anything but 'Comrade'. Better yet, why was she angry with him?_ He recalled if he had done anything to upset her but couldn't tell why she would be so chafed.

"Roza.."

"How dare you?" she said through gritted teeth. "How can you hide something like this from me?!"

His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach as he understood the reason of her infuriation.

Rose knows. Somehow, she had found out. He tried to think of all the possible sources but came up blank. Nobody but Christian knew of that night and Dimitri couldn't imagine him selling him out. _Maybe he had slipped?_

If that was the case then Dimitri couldn't believe his rotten luck.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Rose sneered. "I'm your girlfriend Dimitri. I shouldn't come to know of these things through an outsider!"

Dimitri was momentarily relieved to hear her mention herself as his girlfriend in the present tense. "Outsider?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Ivan!" Rose said, her face still contorted with anger.

Curses flew from Dimitri's mouth both in English as well as Russian as he registered that his best friend had betrayed him. _How could he?_ He understood his upset but this was downright deception!

"Wait, how did you talk to Ivan?" As far as he knew, Rose and Ivan had never had a conversation. How did he get her number in the first place?

"With this." Rose threw his phone at him. Dimitri caught it just before it landed on the floor. "Yes, you forgot your phone on the nightstand when you left in the morning!"

Fuck!

"Roza…" he said not knowing how to explain all this. He had never thought Rose would come to know of his secret like this.

"No Dimitri." Rose said a bit calmly now. Her calm scared him more than her anger.

"How could you possibly not tell me that….

* * *

… **..so there you go. *cue to evil eye. Muaahahahha!**

 **Yep, I dropped the cliffy here.**

 **So, what do you think Rose has revealed? Could Ivan have possibly told her and sold his best friend out? Don't worry, it'll all be revealed in the next chapter, but till then, send me your guesses.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Please don't forget to drop me a review! :)**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	18. Happy Birthday Comrade!

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for your reviews once again. You all blow me up every time!**

 **I left the last chapter in a cliffy and even I had to admit that it was kinda lame. No, seriously! It was like all of you guessed what's next! But guess what, there's something more to it and you'll find it out in this chapter.**

 **So, without any further delay, let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was asleep. She knew it because she was dreaming. She was sure that it was a dream because it was too good to be real.

 _She was in a room she didn't recognize. The most beautiful room she had ever seen! It was so pretty that it could rival any of Queen's chambers. Not that she had actually seen the place but it certainly looked like it. It wasn't just beautiful because of its rich and expensive décor, but the place felt warm, inviting and clearly well loved._

 _The plush couch had a quilt thrown haphazardly in its corner, as though someone – or maybe two someones – had been cuddling underneath it. And while the room wasn't messy exactly, there were scattered objects – books, framed photos – that indicated this room was actually used and wasn't just for show._

 _Rose walked over to a small bookshelf and picked up one of the framed photos. She nearly dropped it when she saw what it was._

 _It was a picture of Dimitri and her. They stood arm in arm, leaning their faces to make sure they both got in the shot. She was grinning broadly, and he too wore a joyous smile, one that she loved to see him in. Beyond them, in the background was the scene of a market place. They were in a city she didn't recognize._

 _But that was not what had elicited such a surprise out of her. It was the big rock stilling in her finger. She was wearing an engagement ring and a plane wedding band. Through their intertwined hands, she saw Dimitri wearing a similar ring. They were married._

" _There you are! I was looking for you all over the house."_

 _A voice startled her and she put the photograph back on the shelf. She turned around to see Dimitri walk into the room._

 _He wore jeans and a casual white T-shirt that fit the lean muscles of his body perfectly. His hair was down loose and slightly damp, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He held two mugs and chuckled when he saw her._

" _Still not dressed?" he asked shaking his head. His voice gave her shivers down the spine. The good kind of shivers._ This had to be a dream! But it seemed so real. So true that she wished she wasn't dreaming and all of this was reality.

" _They're going to be here any minute."_

 _She looked down and saw that she was wearing a plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top._

" _Who's…who's coming?" she asked a bit confused._

" _Lissa, Christian and Bea. For the brunch." he answered a bit confused. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah…" she said._

" _You don't look like it. Let me call the doctor…" Dimitri said reaching for his phone in the nightstand._

" _Where are we?"_

" _What?" Dimitri stopped in his tracks staring at her dumbly as if to say 'is that even a question?'_

" _Where are we, I mean right now." she said feeling butterflies in her stomach as she waited for his reply. She had a fair idea where she was, but she wanted to hear it from him._

" _What's wrong with you? We're in Pennsylvania, in our home. Don't you remember?"He asked._

" _I do!" she lied flushing crimson as Dimitri raised his eyebrows in confusion at her odd behavior._

" _Who's Bea?" she asked again._

" _Beatrice. Lissa and Christian's daughter. Our godchild?"_

 _Rose shook her head. "Roza," Dimitri was standing right in front of her now. He put a hand on her waist and trailed another one to lift her chin._

" _Hey." Rose looked at those beautiful chocolate orbs which stared down at her in pure adoration. "Tell me. Aren't you feeling well?"_

 _Truth was, she was feeling better than she had felt any of these days. It felt like a dream that had come true. It was one of her deepest desires – sharing her life with Dimitri as a partner with her best friend close by and seemingly happy in her own life. Rose felt overwhelmed._

" _I don't remember, comrade… Is this a dream?" she said softly._

" _What? What is it that you don't remember?"_

" _All of this," she gestured around her._

" _Oh Roza…" he said softly. His hand returned to her hip and he pulled her in a tight embrace. "I love you, sweetheart. We graduated from St. Vladimir's six years ago. I requested you as my guardian and we came to live here in the court. I proposed you last year and we got married six months before. You don't remember any of these?"_

 _Rose shook her head in negation. "That picture," Rose pointed to the book shelf. "Where are we?"_

 _Dimitri rubbed her cheek, "St. Petersburg. That's where we went on our honeymoon. It was your idea."_

 _Honestly, Rose had no idea but figured whatever he said was true. She looked again in the soulful eyes of her lover, or husband as she should say now. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed her. Slowly and passionately. The kiss was alive. It burned within her soul , as her lips pressed more eagerly into his. She felt the connection, the one that told her there was no one else in the world except for her and him._

 _And she never wanted the feeling to end._

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A sharp sound pierced through the air, breaking Rose's dream world and transporting her back into reality. In her bed in the dorm room with Dimitri.

Dimitri….

"Comrade… switch off your phone!" she said irritated at the incessant ringing.

Few moments passed but there was no sign of anyone switching the damned device off! Rose searched for Dimitri in her stupor to nudge him awake but came up with air as there was no Dimitri on the other side of her bed.

Her senses came up at alert as she scrambled on her bed, wide awake now. The phone rang twice before it went into the voice mail.

 _Dimitri must've left his cell phone in a hurry._ She mused.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her eyes flew to the table calendar in the nightstand. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She missed wishing Dimitri birthday!_

Rose wanted to slap herself at her carelessness. But then again, if she hadn't been too disturbed by Janine's visit, she probably wouldn't have forgotten. She ran to the small cupboard at one side of her room and yanked the door open, throwing the clothes carelessly while looking for the gift she had got her comrade for his nineteenth birthday.

There it is! She spotted the box and picked it up, opening to find the belonging still intact. She smiled hoping he would like it. It wasn't particularly expensive, but she had put a lot of thought on it.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The ringing of the cell phone again broke the silence in the air. Rose walked to the nightstand where the phone was kept.

 _Ivan._ The caller Id read.

She contemplated on whether or not she should pick it up. She knew Ivan was Dimitri's best friend. Maybe he was calling to wish him too?

Deciding on it, she picked up the device and swiped her finger right to accept the call. Before she could say anything,

"Димка! Вы ответили!"

Rose had no idea what he was saying. He could be wishing him 'a happy birthday' or cursing him for all she knew. But judging by his tone, it was neither. He sounded….relieved. And very very drunk.

"Excuse me. Dimitri actually forgot his phone with me. He is unavailable at the moment…"

"Of course," the voice replied with a humorless chuckle. "Why would he pick my phone after all?"

He said that in English, but with his heavy Russian accent along with his drunken slurring, Rose had a hard time processing his words. But one thing was clear to her. Something was wrong.

"I didn't mean it you know!" Ivan's yelled, totally unaware of the recipient on the other side.

"What…what didn't you mean?" Rose asked, not sure where this was going.

"I didn't want to fight with him. I was just looking out for him. I don't want him to get hurt!" Ivan slurred. It seemed as he was in the verge of breaking down. Rose's heart raced as the prospect of Dimitri being hurt in any way.

"Who's hurting him?" Rose asked.

Ivan chuckled and mumbled something in Russian.

"Ivan?"

"Dimka himself!" he yelled again.

"Wha…why would he?"

"He fell in love! My best friend fell in love!" Ivan chuckled. His words became more slurred.

His next words were spoken in whisper, as if he was telling some secret. "With a Dhampir! Roza is her name. Roza"

Rose's breathing caught as she caught the drift of the conversation she was having. Ivan and Dimitri had a fight. About her presumably. This was thing she had feared.

She had caused a dispute between two best friends, brothers as Dimitri and Christian had told her. Her heart constricted at the thought but she compelled it to calm down. It wasn't that she thought that their relationship would be hearts and roses. They were bound for difficulties and she wouldn't let her love lose so easily.

"I'm sorry." Ivan's spontaneous apology surprised her. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. He loves her. I know he does. He told me and I was...I was so…" and he broke down.

Rose for the love of god, couldn't form a reply. What should she say anyway?

"Tell him please." Ivan sobbed. "Tell him, I'm sorry."

A hard lump formed in Rose's throat as she heard him weeping. "Ivan, its okay." she said softly trying to console him.

"No it's not!" he cried. "I shouldn't have said all those things. If he doesn't want to come back to his family, it's his decision…I...I..." and he started mumbling incoherently in Russian.

Still sobbing, he hung up. Rose stood there, in the middle of the room, holding the now silent phone to her ears, processing all the conversation in her head.

Dimitri had an argument with his best friend because of her and he didn't even tell her about this. How could he? Hadn't they promised that would go through all of this together? Then not telling her shouldn't even have been an option!

Angry and a bit hurt, she decided to talk to him, more like confront him about this. They can't keep going on if they don't trust each other enough. Though Rose doubted that 'lack of trust' was the reason, but still! Pulling on the first clothes in sight, she threw her hair up in a pony tail and went out to look for him.

* * *

"Dimitri!" Rose called out angrily marching to where she found him, sitting on of the back aisles of the library. She noticed the surprised look in his face as he saw her approach him. His features were contorted into one of confusion.

"Roza.."

"How dare you?" she said through gritted teeth. "How can you hide something like this from me?!"

Rose got straight to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush now! She saw the horrified look on his face and it confirmed that he had indeed had been hiding it from her purposely.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Rose sneered. "I'm your girlfriend Dimitri. I shouldn't come to know of these things through an outsider!"

Technically, Ivan wasn't an outsider. He was his friend, but still.

"Outsider?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Ivan!" Rose said.

Curses flew from Dimitri's mouth both in English as well as Russian as anger and betrayal ran through his eyes.

"Wait, how did you talk to Ivan?" he asked, his eyes wild with a myriad of emotions in them. Anger and fear dominating them all.

"With this." Rose threw his phone at him. Dimitri caught it just before it landed on the floor. "Yes, you forgot your phone on the nightstand when you left in the morning!"

"Roza…" he started.

"No Dimitri." Rose said a bit calmly now. Anger wouldn't solve this, she mused. He must be hurt too!

"How could you possibly not tell me that…."

"I wanted to!" he said.

"But you didn't, comrade." Rose sighed. "Don't you trust me at all?"

It seemed like someone had slapped Dimitri had across the face. Trust her? He trusted her with his complete heart. The only reason he was hiding the truth was because of his own insecurities. It had nothing to do with her.

"We had decided remember, no secrets? and yet you didn't trust me enough with this. We're supposed to be a team. I love you. I'm not going to leave you just because you had an argument with your friend."

"Wait…argument? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. As far he remembered, he hadn't had any argument with any friend that night. What was she talking about?

"The argument you and Ivan had, about me." Rose said. Realization dawned on him as he recalled the argument he had with him a day before yesterday.

"He was totally drunk and he told me that you had a fight with him because he said something about me. That's what I'm talking about."

"Oh..." Dimitri's features transformed into one of relief, but Rose didn't notice.

"He's your best friend comrade! He seemed so miserable. And he was sorry. He kept on saying that. You should talk to him."

"Ah, yes…Yes I will talk to him, first thing in the morning tomorrow." he promised, smiling down at her.

Rose sighed as he gathered her in a hug.

* * *

It couldn't be expressed in words, the relief Dimitri felt when he discovered that Rose had not yet discovered his secret. He knew it was wrong to feel so relieved about lying but he couldn't help it.

He gathered her in an embrace, holding her warm body close.

"I'm sorry Roza." he sighed. "I was meaning to tell you about this. I thought I would tell you when we were alone, but your mother kinda…." Dimitri wasn't lying on this one. He had every intention of informing Rose of their fight but Janine's unexpected visit had blown it all.

"Oh!" Rose said. Her ears turned red in embarrassment. Here she was getting uselessly angry on Dimitri for keeping something from her, when the actual one's at fault were she herself and her mother.

"I'm sorry, comrade. I didn't mean to get angry at you…"

"Shhh… You did nothing wrong." he said before pressing his lips to hers catching her by surprise.

When they finally detangled, Rose looked at him again. "Why did you leave so early today?"

"I heard some movement outside the room. I figured it would be the matron, so I slipped out as soon as possible." he explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I forgot to give you this," Rose pulled out the box from her behind. "Happy birthday, comrade!"

Dimitri for the better part of it looked surprised.

"You remembered?"

"As if I would ever forget." Rose snorted. Dimitri looked touched.

"Open it! What are you waiting for?!" Rose said pointing to the small box in his hand.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Stop talking and open it!" Rose said rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright…." Dimitri said pulling out the ribbon on the top. The box was small, not bigger than a handful. He opened the decorated cardboard box and looked at the content with fascination.

"It's a key chain." Rose said, seeing him fingering the metal chain.

Dimitri knew what it was, of course. He had seen a plenty of key chains in his life but this one – this seemed special.

The metal chain had wooden ply cut out in the shape of a heart, dangling from its end. Perfect and neat. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the inscribed words.

'Роза и Димитрий. Навсегда!'

It was carved out in perfection. Dimitri's heart soared as he read the words over and over again and he understood the sentiment behind the gift.

"Where did you get it?" he asked in amazement.

"I got it online. They said they could custom carve it. Lissa helped me with the words though…Are they correct?" Rose asked.

"They are." he said.

"So, do you like it?" A drift of nervousness laced her voice as she waited for him to answer.

He looked up at her, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Rose was surprised at his reaction, but wasn't complaining. No sir!

"I love it!" he gasped out, kissing her again. "It's perfect, just like you!"

Rose blushed and kissed him back, relieved that he liked it.

"I love you, comrade."

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

… **..awww aren't they sweet?**

 **So I added the dream part above and if you haven't already noticed, it is similar to the vision Avery manipulated to Rose in the Blood Promise. I had always liked that part, cuz it showed one of Rose's deepest desires. Even after being bound by her soul, she still dreamed of living together with her love. So, I figured this Rose, who isn't charged with the duty to protect Lissa would definitely have that dream. Was I right?**

 **Liked it? loved it? Hated it?**

 **Leave me your reviews. Tell me everything!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	19. Birthday Surprise!

**Hello everyone. Once again, thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate each one of it.**

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you know how to pronounce this?"

Rose shook her head in negation. They were sitting in one of the back corners in the library, where geography and travel books were kept. Rose was leaning against a bookcase, while Dimitri lay on the floor near her, his head propped up on her knees. She was running her fingers through his soft hair and watching him still eye and finger the key chain she had given him just a few moments ago. He was talking about the Russian inscription carved out on the soft wood of it.

"I'll teach you," he said taking his eyes off the piece finally to look at her face with a mischievous smile on his face. He looked so handsome, that Rose had to pinch herself to make sure he was real. Better yet, he was all hers.

"Okay." Rose said smiling down at him.

"Alright, say 'Roza'." he instructed.

"Roza." Rose said. It was pretty easy. She had heard him say that many times with a look of adoration on his face.

"No no no. Not 'Roza'. Say 'Rrrroza'. Roll your r'sss," he said in a teasing voice smiling cheekily at her, but not before pinching her 'arse'. Rose gasped and whacked his chest as she realized that he was just messing with her.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent, love." He laughed, bringing her face down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. And another. And another.

"Are you going to teach me? Or we're just going to make out?"

"I like the second option better." Dimitri said kissing her again. Rose giggled scratching his scalp lightly.

"Too bad, coz I want to learn some Russian now. If you won't teach me, then I'll just…" she made a move to get away but was quickly yanked back into place.

"Don't you dare leave me!" he growled as Rose giggled at his reaction. He was too adorable for his own good. "Alright. Let's do it again."

" _Roza and Dimitri navsegda_." heinstructed. Even it was just one word, hearinghim speak in Russian gave Rose goose bumps.

"Roza and Dimitri navsegda." Rose repeated her 'navsegda' a bit different from his. Dimitri smiled at her. "Perfect. You and me forever."

"Forever." she repeated.

They were just about to start what would have been another round of greatest make out session of the century, when Dimitri's phone started to ring. He cursed at the device before pulling it out from his pocket to look at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Rose asked. She wasn't the girlfriend who always kept tabs on her boyfriend, stalking everything from what he ate to whom he talks, but sensing the change in his demeanor, it was obvious it wasn't anyone he would like to talk at the moment.

"It's Ivan." he replied, contemplating on whether to pick it up or discard it. He was in such a good mood right now that he didn't want to risk spoiling it.

"Pick it up, then!" Rose said urging him to make amends with his best friend. Dimitri thought about it and slid the green line finally accepting the call.

"Dimka." Ivan said

"Hello Ivan." Dimitri said tightly. Rose hit the back of his head and mouthed 'be nice!' He narrowed his eyes on her and pulled her straight into his lap, angling her so that she was straddling him.

"I…" Ivan was at loss of words. The disappearance of liquid courage wasn't doing him good. He had a faint memory of calling him earlier but he had no idea what he talked or who he had talked with. Fuck! He didn't even remember he had to apologize! So, instead he blabbered out the first thing that came in his mouth. "С днем рождения, брат"

Dimitri's features softened as he listened to him wish him a happy birthday in his native tongue. He knew well that Ivan was feeling extremely guilty for his behavior. Truth to be told, a part of Dimitri was still pissed at him but deciding to ignore the useless and brainless part, Dimitri replied in the softest voice he could muster "Thank you brother."

"Dimka, I'm…I'm sorry." Ivan said. A heavy lump in his throat constricted his emotions as he apologized to Dimitri.

"It's okay, Ive…."

"No it's not!" Ivan said. "I'm really sorry for whatever I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it. I was just angry that you won't come back, but still it is no excuse for what I did."

"It's okay Ivan, I understand and truthfully, there's nothing to be forgiven. I will come back, my friend. I'm not abandoning anyone." Dimitri said in a way of explanation. He looked at Rose, still astride his legs and pulled her close, running a hand through her hair. "It's just there's more to my life now. Roza. I can't leave her behind."

Rose eyes almost turned moist as she heard him say that to his friend. Words couldn't simply explain the warmth she felt as those words escaped his lips. She buried her face in his chest, placing a small kiss to express her gratitude.

"She must be amazing." Ivan said, happy to hear Dimitri's admission.

"She's more than amazing." Dimitri said adoration crystal clear in his voice. "She's so much like you. I'm sure you would get along real fast."

"But you would know, won't you?" he added with a playful tone to his voice.

"Would I?" Ivan asked a bit confused.

"Of course. Seeing as you two had quite a chat earlier…."

"Jesus Christ! I didn't talk to her in my drunken state, did I?" Ivan moaned in horrification. All he got was a full hearted chuckle in reply. Ivan couldn't believe he had embarrassed himself like that!

"Did I say something..?"

"No." Dimitri replied cutting Ivan off before he could say anything further. Rose was sitting way too close and he couldn't risk her hearing something.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Ivan grunted. "Fuck! It feels like all I'm doing these days is apologizing to people." he huffed.

Dimitri smiled. His Ivan was back.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Dimitri said.

"She's there?"

"Right in front of me." Dimitri said pushing the phone towards her. Rose threw him a confused look but took the phone anyway when he motioned her to take the call.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Rose?" a similar voice spoke from the other end, although she understood the syllables much better when they weren't slurred.

"The one and only." she replied smiling at the perfect specimen of man in front of her.

"Ivan Zecklos." Ivan said in a way of introduction. "I don't know what you've heard about me but I'm Dimitri's best friend. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Rose chuckled at his words. She already liked him! "Well Mr. Zecklos. You would be pleased to know that I'm well acquainted to the likeness of yours." she replied cheekily. Ivan grinned on the other side. He already liked her!

They talked for a few more minutes, with Ivan apologizing profusely at his ill mannered behavior and Rose assuring him it was well forgiven and forgotten.

"My brother loves you Rose." Ivan said in a more serious tone. "Whatever happens, promise me you will stand by his side."

"I promise." Rose said placing a small kiss on Dimitri's lips, knowing he could hear everything with his super developed moroi senses.

They bid farewell, and promised to get in touch later. Dimitri's heart soared as he saw them both staggering on the first level of friendship. It won't be long when they would both be fast friends. He could feel it in his bones!

"It's 4 already!" Rose said looking at the lit screen of his mobile phone. "Shit!" she cursed detangling herself from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down tiger. Where are you running?" Dimitri asked catching her wrist.

"I uh…I have to go!" she said trying to run away but damn his moroi speed! He was now standing right in front of her.

"I need to be somewhere comrade." Rose said trying to maneuver her way out of there.

"Where?" Dimitri said jealously dripping out in gallons from the single word. What could be more important than to spend time with him? Lissa was with Christian, so there was no way Rose would be going to her and her mother was the last person she would want to talk to, then where was running off?

"I need to go, comrade."

"No you don't!" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "I'm the birthday boy! I need some loving!" he said trying to distract her with a kiss.

Rose evaded the trap, knowing that once they started kissing, there would be no way she could escape the library. And she needed to leave in order to organize the surprise she had planned for her boyfriend.

"You'll get that later." she said kissing his cheeks.

"I won't let you leave!" he huffed like a kindergartener. "Not unless you tell me where are you going!"

"You'll come to know soon," she said. "Come over at seven?"

"You're not going to tell me?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nope."

"Fine then!" he said pouting his lips. "At least give me kiss!"

Rose grinned and tip toed her way to his face, catching his bottom lip between her teeth before sucking on them. Dimitri moaned gripping her hips tighter and pulling her flush against him. She could feel his desire growing and poking her in her belly and she ran her tongue along biting his lips.

"See you later, comrade."

And then she was out of the door having left Dimitri high and dry standing in the middle of the library.

* * *

"Keep that fucking phone down and make yourself useful!" the hard voice of his moroi charge made Shade look up from where he was playing some racing game on his Smartphone. He put the device down and stood up at his full height, all in his six foot seven inches glory.

His golden brown hair was slightly longer than what usual guardians preferred, but he was never the one to go by rules, right? His brown eyes gleamed as he saw the petite moroi in front of him. He pretended to dust invisible dirt from his signature dark brown coat as he said.

"What orders do you have for me master?" sarcasm dripped out on every syllable as he tried to appear sincere.

"Fuck! You're so fucking difficult, I don't even know why I requested you as my guardian!" the moroi looked like he could pull his hair out in frustration.

Shade rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As if!"

"You wouldn't have been able to accomplish even half of what you have without Me." he said flopping down on his previous seat glaring at him.

The moroi gritted his teeth. "Except for the confirmation that Princess Vasilisa actually can heal, I don't remember you doing anything useful! And in that too, you almost risked my exposure! What if anyone had seen you hiding in the tree lines?"

"Nobody did. So shut it!" Shade said with his 'devil may care' attitude.

"And for your information, I have the next target locked." he said leaning back against the couch.

"And who that might be?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

* * *

The whoosh of the matchstick died down as Rose lit the last candle sitting on her dresser. She sighed in appreciation as she took in her surroundings. It was still her dorm room, but it looked completely transformed. She had, somehow managed to sneak some scented candles through the attic in the church and some room freshener from the academy kitchens and had used them in the most creative way to decorate her bland room.

It was anything but bland now.

Rows of candles adjourned the furniture she had along the edges of the room and floor creating a mystic vibe and at some level, a sensuous one. The scent was another plus point. Her study table had been pushed aside to make a makeshift dining table with two chairs placed side by side with a chocolate cake currently placed on it. She had changed her bedclothes into the best of the linens she could find. Everything looked perfect, just as she had planned.

All she had to do now was to wait for Dimitri to come.

She turned around to assess herself in the mirror attached to her dresser. A smile crept on her lips as she saw herself in the reflection. She was wearing a dress that would be too inappropriate for any occasion other than having some sexy times with her boyfriend. There, yes. She had decided that it was the time now. She was ready to be with Dimitri in every way possible. She was ready a long time ago; it was just the lack of perfect opportunity that had her backing off every time. She wanted their first time to be special. And what could be a more special day than her love's birthday? She had gifted him a souvenir in the key chain earlier, but that was it, a keepsake. Her real gift to him would be a much more special thing tonight as tonight; she would give him her virginity.

Tousling her hair a bit, she applied some matte red lip color and straightened her top. If you could even call it that. It was made up of sheer red material, barely covering her from shoulders to her waist and not to mention that, ahem, everything was visible. Her denim shorts were too short and barely covering up her plump ass. She had decided against wearing any underwear tonight, prime reason being her lack of any sexy numbers. But she had to admit, going commando gave her a kind of thrill.

Rose pulled down her top, exposing a ridiculous amount of cleavage. Comrade's not going to know what hit him! Cue to wink!

* * *

'Thump'.

Rose turned just in time to see Dimitri land gracefully on the floor. He dusted his coat before looking around to notice the fairly usual at the same time unusual surroundings.

Dozens and dozens of candles lighted up the room instead to the usual LEDs. The scents engulfed his senses almost relaxing him at the same time turning his stomachs in knots in anticipation. _What's all this?_ He thought.

The air from his lungs were almost knocked out of him as he saw Rose standing on the other side of the room. Fuck! She looked gorgeous and so fucking delicious that he wanted to eat her then there!

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don't go there Dimitri, a hard on amongst these things won't be pretty._ His mind advised him and for once, he decided to listen to the rational part of his brain. He took a deep breath to calm down his libido.

"Roza?" he asked confusion lacing his voice.

Rose caught his eyes. He saw something in her eyes change. The adoration that always shone from her eyes was now laced with hunger as she took in his form. Dimitri swallowed hard as he saw her sauntering towards him slowly, but oh so sexily. He pinched his skin to make sure he wasn't dreaming now.

She stood right in front of him right now. He gulped, not able to move his eyes away from hers. She lifted a finger to brush a strand of his hair aside and trailed then slowly over the side of his face, down his neck. He shivered at the contact, not wanting to break it.

"Roz…Roza…What..I.."

"Shhh.." she whispered placing a finger on his lips. "Happy Birthday Comrade."

Her voice didn't even sound like hers. It was pure want and desire. He saw the end of it when she bit her bottom lip, caressing him across the neck in sensual strokes.

Fuck deep breaths! He was fucking hard now!

Yanking her loose hair, he pulled her towards him placing a rough kiss on her mouth. Rough enough to leave bruises, but he couldn't think about that now. All he cared now was the delectable girl in his arms moaning as his hands caressed everything they could.

"Fuck Roza..What are you doing to me?" he growled kissing the slender line of her throat before nipping at the soft skin to mark her. Rose hissed and pressed herself more towards him.

"I'm ready comrade." And Dimitri could swear that it was just the admission he was waiting before. I one swift motion, he had her in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

He was just about to rip the tiny excuse of cloth from her body when….

* * *

… **.hihihihihi. Yep, I left it there! *feeling evil!***

 **So, any guesses what the 'when' in the last is about?**

 **Dimitri and Ivan finally made up and do I sense some strong friendship coming between him and Rose?**

 **I hope the part in the middle cleared your confusion about Dimitri being the 'bad guy' in the story and yes, we have a new character, Shade.**

 **As always. Please leave me your reviews. Tell me everything!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	20. Together!

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all your reviews for the previous chapter. I love each one of them.**

 **Onward with the next chapter then, shall we? This picks up from where we left last. Anyone who wants to keep it PG, please skip the content. You can pick up from the second part.**

 **For those who are reading the content, Enjoy!**

* * *

He was about to rip off the tiny excuse of cloth from her body when she flipped him over, so that she was on top.

"Ummh…hmm," Rosesaid, tracing his cheekbones with her nose. "The Birthday boy is supposed to enjoy." she purred sexily in his ears, before kissing the spot behind it.

Dimitri grunted in response, letting her take charge. For now.

"Now, now Dimitri…." she whispered. "That's a little too much clothing. I think we should remove a few layers."

"Same goes for you." Dimitri growled, desperate to see the clothes gone from her body. Her hot, exquisite and unbelievably sexy body! He tried to grab her top, wanting to rip it off, when Rose swatted his hands away. He growled with a bit of anger.

"No. It's about you first." She said and then proceeded to yank his T-Shirt over his head.

"I fucking don't care who it is about!" He said, flipping them back again. "I want you naked!" And with that, he grabbed a handful of the material ripping it off her body making Rose moan in pleasure.

"You got rid of it fast," she gasped out as she felt him grab her left breast. "I thought you liked it."

"Oh I like it Roza." Dimitri said, rubbing his fingers over her pink nipple artfully before pulling on them, making them go hard instantly. "I loved it."

He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it almost harshly. Rose moaned in pleasure, never wanting this to end. Never ever.

He then switched positions, paying the other breast the same attention. "You have the most beautiful pair of boobs Roza. So fucking perfect and so soft and….uhh!" He groaned palming the goodies again.

"Uhhh…huh" Rose said she couldn't form one complete thought, let alone a coherent reply. She pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Her hands ran down, exploring the contours to his back. Her hands moved down further and she squeezed his firm ass, making him fall on top of her. He groaned as his cock rubbed against her still clad hot centre.

Feeling a little more daring, Rose moved her hands in front, grasping him through his briefs.

"Roza…" Dimitri groaned.

"Dimitri…Can I?"

His eyes flew open and he looked at her, so unsure, yet equally excited and unbelievably turned on. He had to remind himself that Rose is still a virgin and this is her first sexual experience.

"You want to see me?" he asked caressing her cheek softly.

Rose bit her lip and nodded shyly. Dimitri let go of her, standing up to throw the last pair of clothing on his body. Rose's eyes were wide as she took in his incredibly sexy and muscular form. With perfectly chiseled hairless and wide chest, delicious abs and narrow hips donning just his black briefs, Dimitri could easily be a Calvin Klein model! She couldn't take her eyes off him. He held the waistband of his briefs pushed them down, before shimmying out of them and kicking them afar.

Rose watched in fascination as his cock sprang out of their confines, moving a bit before coming to a stop. She moved to the side of the bed, wanting to touch him. She extended her hands and grabbed his shaft, making Dimitri hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth, closing his eyes. Rose had absolutely no experience with this, but judging by the sound he made, she was pretty sure that he liked what she was doing. She in fact was stunned by the size of his member. While she was no expert in dick sizes (this was the first time she was actually seeing one in reality), she didn't need any super sense to tell that Dimitri was indeed gifted. He was big. Freaking giant. And thick. And so hard! A bead of cum was oozing out already from the tip. His length was going back to his pelvis, with two heavy sacs on the either side. He was magnificent!

"Is this really supposed to go inside me?" Rose murmured.

Dimitri chuckled; very sure that Rose had not meant to say that out loud. Rose's ears turned pink in embarrassment as she realized her mistake.

"Yes love, all of this." he replied wrapping a hand around her showing her how to touch a man. Rose almost shrieked as she saw his foreskin glide over with his hands. "This is so…so" Rose couldn't form the right words to describe it, so she settled for the next words that left her lips "..big!"

"Thank you." Dimitri said, his male ego boosted up hearing Rose. He removed his hands, watching Rose still pump him with inexperienced hands, alternating between different pressures. She rubbed her fingers over the pink head, feeling him throb in her hands. Without any warning, she took him in his mouth.

Dimitri almost lost his balance in surprise and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," Rose whispered, not looking at him.

She sides her tongue over him, swallowing as much she could. She could hear him panting heavily, the hands around her shoulders holding her for dear life. She takes him out and repeats this a few times. Encouraged with the sexy little moans and grunts of her, Rose started to experiment with new tempos and speed, using her hands to cover and pump the part she couldn't reach.

Dimitri on the other hand was having a hard time controlling himself from Cumming right then and there. But he couldn't climax now. Not before he has pleasured his girl. He deftly removed her lips from his member, kissing her before she could protest.

He was going to take his time and make love to her, that she would never want him to leave her ever. He was going to bring her to one high after another high of total bliss. He wanted to make her scream his name to the heavens and bring her so much pleasure, that she wouldn't even had imagined in her whole life.

"Lie back baby," he instructed. Rose scrambled back to the bed at his command, lying on her back, staring at him from under her lashes. He hovered above her, admiring the wonderful creation of Jesus Christ.

"Krasaveetsa!" he murmured, kissing her. One of his hands continued their journey south, reaching their price. He could feel the heat radiate off her centre as he rubbed her hands above her swollen lips. Rose gasped at the sudden contact. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her there. And it felt so good.

"Dimitri.."

"Enjoy the ride baby." he whispered before going down on her. He held her legs apart, still looking directly into her eyes. He took his first lick. Rose shuddered, a whimper left her lips and her hips bucked wildly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Dimitri, oh! I…" Rose couldn't focus her thoughts. Her mind was foggy and all she could think about the pleasure that her man was bringing her.

Dimitri continued to lick and suck on her, ignoring her babbles. He inserted one finger into her heated core. Lord this girl was tight! Rose almost lost it when she felt his finger pump inside her.

"Uhhh….Dimitri!"

But it wasn't over now. She hadn't climaxed yet. Dimitri growled, rubbing on her clit before sucking on it hard. Rose screamed and fell apart, her first orgasm rippling from her body. Dimitri did not stop, he continues to lick and suck on her, adding another finger before curling them to rub her inner walls. Almost a violent sob racked from Rose's throat as her walls clamped down on his fingers and she hit her second orgasm.

Once she was down her high, Dimitri kissed his way back to her. He kissed her closed eyelids, satisfied and proud at the sated expression on her face.

"Dimitri," she whispered.

"Yes love." Dimitri said kissing her lips. Rose tasted herself in his mouth, finding the experience strangely erotic.

"I need you."

Dimitri had waited so long to hear those words from her.

"You have me, milaya." he cooed. He then positioned himself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit Roza. Are you ready?" Rose nodded her head in consent. Slowly, he pushed inside her. Rose closed her eyes. She had expected pain, but it was only discomfort she felt. She could feel her walls stretch to accommodate him. He pushed further so that his head was inside of her now. Rose gasped and sucked in a deep breath. Dimitri taking the account of the discomfort marring her face stilled a little.

Rose relaxed after a few moments urging him to move inside her. Bit by bit, he pushed himself a little deeper, panting heavily. All he wanted to do was to bury himself so deep inside her and fuck her senselessly. But it wasn't just about him tonight.

He slowly worked his way inside her, reaching her barrier. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission.

"Take me," Rose whispered and it was all he waiting for. He bent to capture her lips before pushing hard, breaking her hymen. Rose screamed in his mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she clutched him for dear life. Dimitri stilled inside, giving her some time and continued to kiss her to ease her pain.

After a few minutes had passed, Rose moved her hips, urging him to continue. Dimitri complied by her request and started moving inside her, slowly but deeply. He placed kisses on her exposed skin, caressing her wet cheeks. Rose was running her fingers through the contours of his back, making him groan in pleasure. Her short pants encouraging him to go a little faster and he increased his speed. He was having a hard time, trying to control his pace. He still wanted her to come once again before he came himself.

Rose was murmuring his name repeatedly punctuating a few with her moans. Dimitri started to thrust a little harder as he felt her tightening around him. It was not long before he heard her scream his name and fall apart again as her orgasm racked through her body. Dimitri let go too, with a final thrust and came inside her in long spurts, his hot seed filling her up to the rim.

Panting at the exertion, Dimitri leaned his forehead against her.

"That….Dimitri…Oh my god." Rose said breathless.

"I know baby. I know." he said before pulling out of her. Rose felt her inner thighs wet from his cum.

"Uhmm Comrade?" she said pointing at the lower lips.

"Oh. We need to get you cleaned up." Dimitri said before grabbing a box from her nightstand and cleaning her up. He threw the wipes in the dustbin before joining Rose in the bed. He pulled her against himself, cuddling her to his chest. Rose sighed heavily, and kissed his chest. Dimitri tightened his arms around her and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Rose woke up to small kisses being placed on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Comrade." he voice was still raspy from all the screaming she had done last night. Last night. She sighed. It was one of the best nights of her life and she couldn't have imagined sharing it with anyone other than Dimitri.

Dimitri.

She smiled and turned around to find him staring at her. The love and adoration were crystal clear in his eyes.

"Good morning," she said giggling as he ran a hand over her hips, squeezing it firmly.

"Good morning indeed." A chuckle reverberated through his chest as she slapped his chest.

"How are you?" he asked removing the stray strands of hair from her face.

"I'm okay I guess." Rose said. "A bit sore?" she added embarrassed.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Are you?" Rose asked playfully.

"Well, not really…" and they both broke into fits of laughter.

"I love your laugh. It's very rarely I hear you laugh so freely." Rose said, climbing on top of him. Dimitri just smiled, before pulling her down, to kiss her.

"Uhm Roza?" Dimitri asked after a few minutes. They were cuddling together in her bed. Dimitri was playing with her hair when he realized it.

"Hmm..?"

"We, uhm, we didn't use protection last night." Dimitri held his breath, waiting for the breakdown any moment now. He expected her to panic and hurl at him, but was surprised when nothing came.

"We didn't?" she was completely at ease, still drawing patterns in his chest with her fingers absentmindedly.

"No, we did not!"

"Relax comrade, I got it covered." Rose sighed lifting herself up on her elbow.

"Huh?"

"I'm on the pills." she explained.

"Pills? But this was.."

"Yes. This was my first time Dimitri; I take those pills to regulate my menstruation. They work as contraceptive as well. You didn't think I would ignore protection while planning this, did you?" Rose said smiling down at him.

Of course she would have thought. Dimitri mused. His Roza was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"So, what else did you plan?" Dimitri asked. Rose said nothing but pointed at the makeshift dinner table.

"You got me a cake?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes, the original plan was to cut the cake and then give you your present, but it kinda blew off."

"Well, we couldn't let a chocolate cake go waste, can we?" Dimitri said. On cue, Rose's stomach grumbled loudly. "Of course we cannot!" he chuckled.

"And it's still your birthday!"

Rose grabbed her robe as she got out of the bed to fetch the cake. In the mean time, Dimitri donned a pair of gray sweat pants; he had kept in Rose's wardrobe.

"Make a wish before you blow on the candle!" Rose instructed him. Dimitri smiled at her adoringly before making a quick wish to the heavens that this beautiful girl would never ever leave his side.

"Happy Birthday to you," Rose sang as he cut a slice of the cake, bringing it to her lips. Rose took a bite, before feeding him with her hands.

They finished it quickly and cleaned themselves up, before changing so that they could go meet their friends.

"I'll see in half an hour. I gotta shower first." Rose said kissing him soundly as he jumped out of her window, making his way towards his dorm.

* * *

"What information do we have now?" the moroi barked as soon as Shade entered his office.

"Chill it down, will ya?" Shade replied. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"I have no patience for you now!" the moroi roared, hitting his desk hard with his palm, making a few files jump and fall onto the ground. Shade just rolled his eyes.

"The first signs of darkness has started to hit Vasilisa." he said calmly. It was expected. Once she started healing, more spirit will be required to compensate for the lost and hence creating more darkness.

"Are your sources secured?"

"Yes, we have an inside guy. He's working so quietly, no one would ever suspect a thing." Shade replied.

"The Equinox dance is next month," Shade informed. "And Vasilisa is going for a shopping trip to Missoula. A few friends and guardians will be accompanying her. Rosemarie included."

"What about Rosemarie?" the moroi pressed further. "Why is she our next target?"

"Rosemarie is slated to become the Princess's guardian." Shade explained. "She hasn't graduated yet, but she is deadly. Her marks rank higher than any other novice had ever had in the history of St. Vladimir's. Once she is promised, it will be almost impossible to exploit Vasilisa. It's essential we take down her first."

The moroi hummed his consent. "So, what information do we have about her?"

"Well, Rosemarie just spent a rather 'eventful' night with her boyfriend." Shade stressed on the word 'eventful' to clear his implication. The moroi looked disgusted.

"Why should it be any of my concerns, whom she spends her night with?"

"Ah! But it may concern you if you know who her boyfriend is." Shade said.

"Who is it?" the moroi asked curiously.

A sinister smile appeared on Shade's lips, "Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

… **.so there you go!**

 **Phew! The chapter is over, finally. I had a hard time writing the lemon, not sure I did it right. Please tell me if you like it or not!**

 **What do you think about Shade? Do you want something to happen over the shopping trip? I'm open to any ideas for the trip, so if there's anything you would like to see, please let me know in the reviews or PM me : )**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	21. Shopping trip!

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. Thank you for all your reviews once again!**

 **Shout out to katnipsc and littledhampir13 for suggesting ideas for this chapter.**

 **Onward with this one now, shall we? The drama returns and some new secrets are revealed! Let's see, how many you can guess?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is everything set according to the plan?" the moroi asked briskly, pulling on his expensive coats.

"Yes." Shade replied, in a rare tone of seriousness.

"How many students and Guardians will be there?" the moroi inquired further.

"There will be Vasilisa, Christian Ozera, Rose, Belikov, Novice Edison Castile, Natalie and Aditya Szelsky." Shade stated the facts he had acquired from his contacts inside the academy. "As for the Guardians, there will be four academy guardians for the royal students, two for Vasilisa, one for Christian and another for Natalie. Aditya will be having three of his own guardians. Besides Rose and Castile will be armed."

"Hmmm…" the moroi mused. "How many vehicles are they taking?"

"Two SUVs and Aditya Szelsky will be in his own vehicle. Daylight will be in few hours, they'd be leaving at seven, so that they reach Missoula just in time the mall opens. Plan is to return as early as possible."

The moroi nodded his head, "Is **it** ready?" he asked.

Shade smiled. "Yes. I'll have the person contact me as soon as they leave, so that **it** could be executed smoothly. Tomorrow should be fine."

He further added, "Are you coming?"

"No, I've a meeting to attend, but you're not coming with me."

Shade's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Someone has to stay back and make sure nothing messes up." the moroi explained. "And clearly, you couldn't go to the meetings in my place, so you have to stay back."

"And who'll be your substitutes?" Shade asked. He may not like his charge very much, but his safety wasn't the thing he would ever compromise with. And besides, what they've been plotting wouldn't ever fall into action if he were dead. Shade may have been doing all the works, gathering the information and executing the plans, but that was it. He was just the muscle in his dirty work. If it wasn't him, then some other person would've been doing all this in his place.

"I'm taking Ben and Campbell," he replied. Shade nodded his head, agreeing with him. The moroi looked at him curiously.

"Take this as a compliment, but you are much efficient and very less annoying today. I like it." The moroi said, a bit surprised at Shade's serious demeanor. By this time, he would've flung a pile of snide and sarcastic comments at him, rolling his eyes.

As if reading his mind, at that very instant, Shade rolled his eyes. "Grow up old man," he said "You know how important this is for me. I wouldn't be here, working with you in this criminal mission if I didn't see any profit in it."

"That be true." The moroi mused. "But I'm still your moroi and charge. Start showing some fucking respect!"

"My papa once told me – 'You can never force a person to respect you. Respect is always earned.'"

"Well, at least your Papa was smart!" he snapped. "Now, get back to work!"

Shade's lips curled up in a half smile, as he saw his charge fume and walk away, slamming the door hard. He loved annoying him!

* * *

"Hey love" Christian said, hugging Lissa from behind. They were now standing the academy's parking lot, secured by the sun lights, waiting for everyone to join them.

"Hi." Lissa replied, giggling when she felt her boyfriend snuggle into her neck and placing small kisses on her exposed skin.

He turned her around, arms still circling her waist. "You look so beautiful today," his voice was full of adoration for the girl who had claimed his heart.

Lissa blushed and looked down, playing with the button of his shirt. "You say that every day."

"Because it's the truth," Christian replied, tightening his hold around her. Lissa giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He met her halfway, capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss.

"Ahem ahem."

A voice broke them apart, making Christian and Lissa turn around to find their intruder.

"You're timing's impeccable!" Christian grunted seeing Dimitri leaning on the SUV, arms crossed casually with a teasing smile on his face.

"Well, It's not me sucking my girlfriend's face in the open daylights," Dimitri teased, grinning broadly at Lissa's red face and Christian's annoyed one.

"Am I late?" Eddie called out, running across the plot to catch up with his friends.

"If you're talking about seeing Christian and Vasilisa make out, then yes, you missed it by just few seconds," Dimitri's grin stayed. It was fun annoying them both. He had purposely used 'Vasilisa' instead of the princess's preferred name to see her nose scrunch up. And he got the desired results.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Vasilisa? I'm starting to think that you're doing it on purpose now, just to rile me up!" Lissa said, moving away from her boyfriend's embrace to glare up at the tall moroi.

Lissa was sure that her 'temporary feelings' for Dimitri had just been that, temporary! She still didn't know what had caused them to surface, but she was happy that they were gone now, and for good, she hoped.

"Believe me, he does!" Eddie chuckled seeing the scene play out in front of him. He knew that Dimitri was doing it on purpose.

Lissa huffed and Christian shook his head, not sure if to be amused or annoyed at his best friend's antics.

"Don't leave without me!"

Rose's muffled voice called out from across the parking lot as she approached them running, with a bagel half in her mouth and half in her hand. Dimitri stood straighter, the grin on his face, transforming into a sweet smile as he saw her come closer.

"Huh. I reached in time!" Rose said victoriously, though it would've had more effect if the bagel was not muffling her words.

"Jeez! What kind of girl are you!" Christian said in a disgusted tone, watching Rose swallow the last morsel of her bagel.

"The same kind, who is going to kick your ass if you don't shut up right now," Rose said with her usual sass.

Christian narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't even know what he's sees in you!" Christian said pointing at Dimitri. "You're so….so…." Racking his brain for the right word, he finally came up with one, "….improper!"

"Well, I've been asking Lissa the same question for three years now," Rose said checking out Christian from head to toe. "Because I'm damn sure, I see nothing!"

"Okay stop now!" Lissa said, interrupting their banter as usual. "Christian, stop being mean to Rose and Rose, stop insulting him all the time!"

"Well, I can't help if he insists on being a prick…"

"Rosemarie!"

Janine's hard voice caught all of them by surprise, making them jump. Rose turned around to see her mother. Rose wasn't sure why she sounded annoyed but she wasn't going to find out!

"What kind of language are you speaking?!" Janine said angrily. "Apologize to Lord Ozera!"

"Wha…"

"I said APOLOGIZE!"

Rose startled and took a step back at her mother's furious tone. Was she really angry about her bantering with Christian?

"Guardian Hathaway," Christian said. "It's totally alright. Rose meant it in jest. We were just bantering, nothing serious."

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway. It's nothing serious." Lissa supplied.

"It is serious when a Guardian forgets his discipline!" Janine snapped. Turning to Rose again, she said, "This is what you've learnt? Huh? I expected something better of you when they told me you are the best novice of the year." Janine snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Rose whispered in disbelief. After working this hard to secure her ranks amongst the best, Rose wasn't sure what her mother wanted more. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to blink them back. No matter what she did, her mother would always find something wrong in it. What did she want now?

"Enough!" Dimitri's voice caught everyone's attention. He stepped forward, standing in front of Rose, facing her furious mother. Janine's anger fueled five times as she saw him.

"Rose may be your daughter but you have no rights to insult her!" Dimitri said balling his hands into fists. "She has worked very hard to get to the top and something as trivial as bantering with her friends isn't going to mar her reputation or make anyone question her potential. What do you want? Huh? For her to turn like a stone guardian always following someone being their shadow, never speaking a word?"

"Lord Belikov." Janine's voice was colder than Antarctica. "Being a Royal moroi that you are, you've no idea what you're talking about."

"Believe me, I've every idea," Dimitri snorted.

"Comrade…"

"No, let me speak!" Dimitri's voice was hard. He then once again turned towards Janine. "I've every idea what this is about. What you are about. For years, you've just abandoned your daughter, not even sparing a second glance at her achievements and failures. For years, you've just ignored her as if she were nothing. Other than throwing a hundred dollar bill at her every month, you haven't been in contact with her. And now, that you've suddenly turned up unannounced, you think you have some right to question her? Worse, disgrace her in front of everyone, making fun of all her achievements? Let me tell you Guardian Hathaway, I will not allow this! You may be the best Guardian in the moroi world but you are the worst mother I've ever seen!"

"And who the hell do you think…."

"Janine!" Alberta's voice rang through the lot, making everyone turn their head and look in her direction. From the look on her face, it seemed that she had heard everything. Giving a silent order to Dimitri to back down through her eyes, she turned towards one of her close Guardian friend. "Lord Szelsky has taken his seat. Join your charge."

Janine turned to look at Dimitri. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now, but luckily they didn't. She turned her eyes to see an apprehensive Rose standing beside him. Glaring at her, she grunted and left to board the vehicle in brisk steps.

Rose's shoulders almost sagged in relief watching her walk away. Dimitri turned towards her, taking her in a comforting hug.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly, running his fingers through her still wet hair. Rose nodded in his chest but didn't reply. She was embarrassed to admit that two traitorous tears had escaped her eyes and fallen into Dimitri's shirt. He felt it, and let her compose herself.

When will this end? Rose thought. She was supposed to be strong! How can she be a Guardian if she was this weak? She stood up for everyone, but apparently, she couldn't stand up against her own mother for herself. She took a deep breath, taking in the comfort of Dimitri's scent.

"Rose, Princess? Please take your seats. We'll be leaving in few minutes." Alberta said politely.

"But Natalie isn't here," Lissa said still bummed upon the scene that had played out here just now. She was extremely upset for her best friend and angry at Janine. How can a mother be so cruel? She wanted to go and comfort Rose but she decided to let Dimitri have her for now.

"She's already in the car. She'll be going with Lord Szelsky and his Guardians. You, I, Rose, Castile, Lord Ozera and Lord Belikov along with two other guardians are following them in the next vehicle."

Lissa nodded, walking up to pull Rose who was still entwined with Dimitri. Dimitri shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes at him. Rose smiled weakly at her best friend.

"Christian, I'm sitting with Rose in the back. Take the front seats with Dimitri." Lissa ordered.

"But why? Rose is sitting with me!" Dimitri protested.

"No, she's not. You've had my best friend for too long now, and I want to spend some time with her!" Lissa said stubbornly, crossing her hands over her chest.

"But you always talk! Rose is sitting with me, and that is final!" Dimitri said.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to command me? Huh?" Lissa said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did you forget my name? I'm Lord Dimitri Belikov and I want my girlfriend to sit with me!"

"Well in that case, Lord Belikov. My ranks are higher than yours. I am Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and I want my best friend to sit with me!" Lissa shouted in the end.

"Woah Woah Woah! Stop now!" Christian interrupted watching both of them apprehensively. Eyes narrowed and defiant stance, it looked as if no one was going to back down.

Out of nowhere, Rose broke out in laughter. And not just a giggle or a chuckle, but a full blown laugh! She was gasping for air as she said, "Oh my god! I can't believe you both." She laughed, "Were you seriously arguing on your ranks for the point who gets to sit with me?!" Where was her mother now? Rose would have given anything to look at her face right now!

Dimitri was annoyed. "You're sitting with me!"

Rose sobered in a few seconds. "No," she said but with a smile. "I want to sit with Lissa." Lissa's face broke into a victorious grin as she regarded the tall Russian moroi in front of her.

Before Dimitri could protest, Rose added, "You can have me in the ride back, Comrade. Please I just want to spend some time with Lissa. I haven't talked to her properly for days now!"

One look at her beautiful face and Dimitri knew he was gone. He grunted, "Fine!" in defeat. Rose smiled as he shook his head, thinking he would never be able to deny her anything. Ever.

They piled up in the car, Rose and Lissa taking the last seats, before barricading the entrance clearly saying 'Not allowed'. Dimitri and Christian took seats in the middle along with Eddie with Alberta driving and Guardian Russell taking shotgun.

The Guardians briefed everyone about the trip, revising the rules and regulations they had to follow, asking them not to wander alone, before giving a silver stake to both Eddie and Rose.

"Remember, this will be a training exercise." Alberta reminded the novices. "But a bit of fun won't harm anyone." she added with a hint of smile.

* * *

After a long three and a half hour drive, the entourage finally arrived at their destination, the Missoula mall.

The whole ride, Lissa and Rose had talked in hushed tones, Lissa initially consoling her best friend and reminding her that she was going to be the best guardian out there and advising her not to pay heed to her mother's words. And then demanding her to tell everything that has been going on with her!

Dimitri and Christian were reclined against the seats, with ear buds stuffed, fast asleep and Eddie was discussing something with Guardian Russell.

"So where were you yesterday? I couldn't get a hold of you!" Lissa asked.

"Uhm…" It was a very rare occurrence that Rose blushed but whenever she did, it was sure that it was about Dimitri.

"Oh my god, what happened? Why are you blushing?" Lissa asked excited and curious.

"Well," Rose checked that everyone was busy and that no one would be intruding her privacy right now and said in a hushed tone, "It was his birthday yesterday."

"And?" Lissa knew it was Dimitri's birthday. Christian had told her and she had given him greetings along with an expensive wrist watch as a gift. It was a tradition for royals to exchange gifts so this was nothing new. Besides, Christian had been bitching to her earlier because of their living room being jammed because of the wrapped boxes all around. Though, Lissa thought that he was just envious that Dimitri had got an Xbox as a present.

"And….I decided that it was time." Rose said playing with the invisible lint of her sleeve.

"So, did you?" Lissa asked excited. Rose nodded her head shyly. Lissa almost squealed, before Rose put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Oh my god, Rose! You're no longer a virgin now! Tell me how was it? Was he good? Did you cum?"

"Liss…" Rose hissed. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to talk about it with Lissa, but she didn't want anyone to eavesdrop!

"Come on, tell me!" Lissa insisted, nudging her ribs.

"Fine!" Rose said, checking her privacy once again, before saying. "Two times!"

Little did she know that the songs in Dimitri's zune had paused and he was listening to her girlfriend telling her best friend how good he was in the bed, with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Lord Szelsky would be leaving with his guardians to attend some business in the town, so it will be only us for some time now." Alberta spoke, looking at the students and four other Guardians. Rose couldn't tell how thankful she was to hear that her mother would too be leaving.

"We'll go in two groups," Alberta said. "Princess, Rose, myself and Celeste and Natalie together and Lord Belikov, Ozera, Castile and Russell. Shinde and Matthews, you'll be guarding the perimeters. We'll meet each other after two hours."

Everyone nodded and left to do their shopping, Dimitri and Christian a little resistant to leave their girlfriends alone. Well, not alone as they were going together, but still!

"Oh my gosh, Liss! Look at this! You think it'll look good on me?" Natalie asked holding a pale yellow sundress in front of her. She has been doing this for the last one hour and had already bought half a dozen dresses.

"It'll look so pretty in you!" Lissa said.

"And Rose, look at this one! This is in your size." Natalie held a floral print sundress for her to check out.

"Uhm, this is pretty Natalie, but I won't get any occasion to wear it!" Rose said eyeing the horrible bright pink prints.

"Yeah, you're right." she muttered before moving to the next section.

"These thermals will do you?" Lissa asked holding up a grey shirt.

"Yes. I'll get one in black too," Rose said before digging in to pull out one in her size.

"We still haven't found you dress," Lissa said racking through the dresses hanged, trying to get THE dress for her best friend.

"But we found yours," Rose said, helping her friend to go through the dresses.

"Yeah, it's pretty, ain't it?" Lissa asked smiling.

Rose snorted. "Liss, you can wear a rag sack and still look beautiful!"

"That is true!" called a voice. Rose and Lissa turned to see Christian and Dimitri approaching them. Christian slipped his arm around Lissa's waist, stealing a kiss. Lissa giggled and kissed him back.

"Found you dress?" Lissa nodded.

"We are just looking for Rose's," Lissa said pushing her boyfriend away to look at the dresses again. Christian followed her anyway.

Rose caught Dimitri staring at her with a sweet smile in his face. She walked up to him, snaking a hand around his neck and pulling him close. He snaked his arm around her waist before bending down to kiss her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked caressing her cheeks.

"Not that I remember," Rose said, biting her lips.

Dimitri groaned, tightening his hold on her, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said, pecking her lips. "I don't know how I got so lucky!"

Rose smiled at her lover's words, wondering about her luck herself. "And I still remember yesterday," he whispered. Rose's cheeks grew pink as she recalled about the previous day. Both of them, naked and entwined and lost in one another, trying to pleasure the other as much as possible, she shivered.

"I can still imagine you under me, rubbing yourself," Dimitri said pleased to hear her breath getting caught on her throat. The hands in her waist moved lower as he gripped her hips, pulling her towards him, trying to show her his desire. "I can still taste you in my lips," he whispered in her ears. "You're so sweet baby…."

"I FOUND IT!" Lissa's voice broke them as they sprang apart in horror, finally registering that they were in public.

"Look Rose!" Lissa's voice caught her attention as she turned towards her, trying to calm her libido. Fuck!

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"This is so you dress!" Lissa gushed holding the dress in front of her. Rose was awed. It was a simple black dress, strapless and backless, with a zipper going down all the way to her lower back. It was perfect!

But it would be a little scandalous with her figure. "Liss, do you think it'll be appropriate?"

Lissa looked confused. "Of course! It's so pretty. Isn't it Christian?"

"I think you'll look fat in this!" Christian said earning a whack on the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him, ask Dimitri. Hey," she called a still flustered Dimitri. "How do you think Rose will look in this dress?"

If having thoughts about last night wasn't enough, now Lissa was asking him to imagine Rose in that little black dress! But all he could think about was ripping that piece off her body!

"Well, I think you'd be dressed to kill in that," an accented voice said.

Rose's head snapped towards the source of the sound so did Lissa's and Dimitri's and Christian's.

Lissa and Rose looked confused at the arrival of a stranger, but Dimitri looked surprised, shocked even.

"Lord Belikov!" the person bowed down. He was a Dhampir, a guardian.

"Shade."

* * *

… **there you go! Sorry for the late update!**

 **So Shade's in the house! Any guesses what will happen next? Do tell me!**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Leave me a review, tell me everything!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	22. Hello Shade!

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews again!**

 **Shout out to Kimavinzant for being my 300** **th** **reviewer. I still couldn't believe we hit that mark! Thank you so very much once again.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been able to post recently. Classes have been hectic and I'm having a hard time catching up. Hope this doesn't reflects in my story!**

 **Onward with the next chapter then, shall we? So, none of the readers pointed out what that 'it' was Shade mentioned :-(**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Lord Belikov!" Shade bowed down.

"Shade." Dimitri replied. None of them could make out the emotion in Dimitri's voice. It wasn't hostile, but wasn't friendly either. Which was quite odd, if you asked because it was very rare a moroi interacted like this with a guardian? He seemed a lot surprised if not shocked to see the guardian.

Meanwhile, Rose took her time to assess the man. He could easily be in his early twenties, Twenty four maybe? He was tall, almost as tall as Dimitri, but much bulkier and tanned. His dirty blonde hair was short, like of every other guardian Rose has ever known. He was wearing a brown long coat which looked a lot like Dimitri's Duster, but was somehow different. He had hazel eyes and Rose couldn't help but notice how devilishly handsome he was! On top of that, he had an accent to which she couldn't place. French, maybe?

Not that she had eyes for anyone other than Dimitri, but the person or should she say, Shade? Was one fine piece of a man!

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked, his tone never betraying the lack of emotion.

The smile gracing Shade's lips grew wider into a grin, and Rose saw the human cashier swoon in her peripheral vision.

"I'm here on a vacation," he answered but his eyes shifted to Rose, who was still holding the dress in her hands. She quickly shoved the dress back, remembering his comment from earlier. She was not sure but she saw his eyes darken as he took her in.

"Vacation?" Dimitri moved to stand beside Rose, not liking the gaze of any other man on his Roza. Shade answered but his eyes were still lingering on Rose.

"I took on some of my pending holidays, guess I needed some break from guarding."

"And Ivan let you?" Dimitri's voice left no doubt that he was having a hard time believing his words. Oh! So this was Ivan's Guardian! Rose mused. This is how Dimitri must know him!

"Yes, my boss let me." Shade replied coolly, turning to look at Dimitri now. "I think he was fed up of me, needed some break too." he joked.

"Come on, Lord Belikov. Be done with it. Aren't you happy to see your old friend?" Shade smiled at the younger moroi. Dimitri's stoic face gradually converted into a soft smile as he went ahead to catch him in a friendly hug.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. What about you?"

"Ah, Guardian Panin!" Alberta called walking towards them from across the shop with Stan in tow.

"It's a pleasure Guardian Petrov. How are you doing?" he said shooting a big grin in her way.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you!" Alberta replied as merrily as she could. "I'm glad you took on my request to stay at the academy for few days. The students could learn a lot from you!" she gushed, sounding genuinely pleased.

"Are you a teacher?" It was Lissa's timid voice that caught everybody's attention. It wasn't normal for a moroi to intervene in the Guardian business, but no one could ignore a direct question from a royal authority, even if that authority was a seventeen year old student!

Lissa couldn't tell why, but she was unnerved by Shade's presence. It felt like he was not what he seemed to be. Call it a Spirit intuition, but Lissa had mostly been a good judge of people (except some) all her life and therefore she couldn't shake the feeling that set her off. She called on her spirit powers in order to have a peak in his aura.

Normal blues and yellows surrounded him with hint of red flashing every second his eyes flicked towards Rose. Tell tale signs of lust, she thought wryly. And just when she started to think nothing was wrong, something flashed.

Yes, a flash! It felt like somebody had shown a torch on her while she was in somewhere dark, nearly blinding her. Except there was no dark here! It was gone as soon as it came.

"Pardon me Princess!" Shade bowed down in courtesy. "Guardian Shade Panin. And yes, I'll be there in St. Vladimir's for a few days as a guest teacher."

Lissa couldn't get off the feeling off her. There was something here, right in front of her eyes and she missed it! God dammit! It was an aura, that she was sure of, but whose? She tried to concentrate a little more, trying to summon some more spirit to aid her but nothing, there was nothing in there! Annoyance filled her and she could feel something bubbling inside her. The same dark feeling she had when she'd healed the raven, when she had tried to heal the fox. A sharp pain shot through her head and she faltered right into Dimitri's arms that caught her just in time she staggered.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you okay, Lissa?" Dimitri asked his hands around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Lissa?!" Christian and Rose exclaimed at the same time and were beside her in a flash.

"Yeah, I…I'm totally fine, don't worry." Lissa assured though her expression betrayed her.

"Can you please take me to the ladies?" she asked leaning against Christian for support.

"Princess, are you sure you're alright? We can cut the trip short…." Alberta hadn't even finished her sentence when Lissa was already shaking her head in negation.

"I'm perfectly fine as I said. I just need to freshen up a little bit." she said.

"Alright, Russell and Bennett accompany the princess and Christian."

"Rose, will you be fine guarding Lord Belikov on your own? We've got to cover for Natalie and …"

"I'm good, I'll do it." Rose replied a little too quickly, eager to spend some time with her boyfriend. Alberta shot her a look but all she got was an angelic smile in reply.

"I would like to accompany you both," Shade's voice halted them.

"But.."

"Actually, I think Guardian Panin is right," Alberta intervened. "It's not totally safe for you two to be on your own."

Any protests by either of them were cut off by one look from Alberta. Reluctantly, they started walking with Shade in their tow.

"So, a guest teacher, huh?" Dimitri asked slipping his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her closer to his side.

Shade watched in amusement as Dimitri tried to 'declare' his territory and hummed in acceptation.

"How old are you?" Rose asked. It wasn't common for there to be a Guardian this young be a guest teacher. He must be something for Alberta to request him to attend St. Vlad's.

"Twenty three," Shade replied eyeing Rose from head to toe.

"You've got five molnijas at the age of twenty three?!" Rose exclaimed having counted his molnijas earlier.

"Aye," Shade said as modestly as he could. Molnijas were nothing to brag about. It was a reminder of all the lives he had taken. Many people called him a cruel bastard, but deep down he still had a heart. Even though it was now covered with a layer of black ice, but it was still there.

"He is one of the best," Dimitri piped in.

"Pardon me, but how do you two know each other?" Rose asked genuinely curious.

"We met four years ago, believe it or not, but we were very good friends back then," Shade replied, his eyes always on Rose. He had seen her pictures earlier and had heard of her beauty, but this was the first time he was seeing her in person. And to say that he was floored would be an understatement. He was totally enthralled by her. She had the perfect body any woman could ever own. Her curves would be enough to tempt any man into oblivion. Her innocent brown eyes almost called onto him and he felt lust burst through him.

"Shade was requested as Ivan's guardian," Dimitri continued guiding Rose inside a clothing shop.

"Isn't he too young to have a guardian?" Rose asked, her brows knitting in confusion. Both Dimitri and Shade chuckled at this, as if it were some private joke.

"Believe me miss, if you came to know the tricks he pulls and the chaos he causes, you would suggest him two guardians instead of one," Shade chuckled.

"Well, he does sound like trouble," Rose conceded.

"Trouble is his middle name!"

"So Lord Belikov," Shade started but was cut off by Dimitri.

"Shade please, it's just us now. Call me Dimitri like you always have." Rose left his embrace to rummage through some daily wear shirts and shorts.

"Dimitri," Shade tried again. "You've changed a lot my friend."

"Yeah, America did me well," Dimitri replied placing a small kiss on Rose's crown.

"Changed a lot?" Rose asked looking up from the rack of clothes. "What was he like before?"

"Oh, definitely not so outspoken!" Shade replied, happy to engage her in a conversation. "He was broody and never talked to anyone. How he and Ivan were best friends was beyond me! They are poles apart, chalk and cheese."

"Shade," Dimitri hissed, embarrassed.

"Oh shush comrade! Let me hear him. I wanna know how you were before you were here!" Rose had now abandoned her shopping stall, leaning in to get some information from Dimitri's past.

Shade chuckled, "He was a momma's boy, introvert and never speaking to any of the girls. You won't believe but he went to the homecoming dances alone, when he had a line of girls chasing him throughout St. Basil's!"

Rose's eyebrows knitted in confusion. The person Shade was describing was nothing like the person she knew him to be. Her Dimitri was sweet and caring, yes, but always outspoken and proud, never giving a shit about anyone. He got into fights and threw punches whenever he felt like. He was broody, yes, but never a celibate!

She turned around to look at him but he was looking anywhere but her way. What could have happened that had changed him like this, totally opposite of his real self. Before she could give some more thought into it, Lissa appeared before them.

"We still haven't found your dress, are you sure you didn't want that one?" Lissa asked looking nothing like a person who had just fainted in front of everyone.

Rose was startled at the sudden interruption and stammered something incoherent. Lissa rolled her eyes and dragged her by the arms to the next designer shop. Rose decided to let the matter slip. For now.

* * *

Rummaging through the racks wildly, Lissa pulled a black dress off the rack. She brightened immediately.

"This is the dress, you were born to wear. I don't care how practical you are now."

Made of silky black material, the dress was strapless, like the previous one, but still different. It was sleek, falling about to the knees. Although it had a slight flair at the hemline, unlike the first one, the rest looked like it would definitely manage some serious clinging action. Super sexy.

"This is my dress," Rose admitted. She kept staring at it, wanting it so badly that it ached in her chest. This was the kind of dress that changed the world. The kind of dress that started religions.

Lissa pulled one out in her size. "Try it on." Rose shook her head, "I can't. This is still a training exercise for me."

"Then we'll just get it without you trying it on."She bought that dress.

The afternoon continued and Rose found herself getting tired. Dimitri had joined them along with Christian, Shade and Natalie and together they hit the last shop, a jewelry store.

"Here you go," said Lissa, pointing at one of the cases. "The necklace made to go with your dress." Rose looked. A thin gold chain with gold and diamond rose pendant. And just like the dress, Rose fell in love with it too. She hated rose stuff, she really did, but something about this neck piece tugged her in her heart.

Dimitri was standing just beside her when he saw her appreciating the jewelry. He saw her fingers trace the price tag and her smile fall. He frowned, leaning in to look at the price. It was quite a fortune, yes. But it looked like Rose really liked those.

"I hate Rose stuff." she declared placing the case back on the display. Lissa shook her head and moved to the next counter.

"Come on comrade," Rose urged him to follow her. They were finally finished and it was time to go back to the academy now.

"You go ahead milaya; I've got some errands to run." Dimitri replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans casually.

"What errands?" Rose asked.

"Nothing important. Go ahead with Lissa. I have Shade to guard me," he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Rose said and left although a little reluctantly.

"So what errands do you have to run?" Shade asked once Rose was out of earshot.

Dimitri smirked and beckoned him, walking into the same jewelers shop.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Rose asked leaning against Dimitri's chest. They were back into the vehicles, departing for St. Vladimir's and as promised earlier, Rose was sitting beside her comrade. It had been later than they had planned returning to the academy. It wasn't nightfall yet, but dusk was approaching soon.

"No," Dimitri replied. Although it would have had more effect if he hadn't yawned while saying it. Rose giggled and pecked his chest.

"Why don't you take a little nap? It's some time before we reach the school," she suggested. Dimitri agreed, pulling her towards him.

It was quiet in there, Lissa and Christian already dozing off in the middle seat and Eddie leaning against the widow with his ear buds stuffed, snoring lightly. Guardian Shade was behind the wheel while Stan was acting as his second. Rose snuggled closer to her Russian god relishing in the sense of comfort he provided her.

Screech. Creech. Screech. The radios in the vehicles screeched disrupting the silence in the vehicle. Everybody went on alert as Rose and Eddie jumped pulling out their stakes.

"Strigois here in the way. Secure the Princess and Lord Belikov!" Alberta's panicked voice sounded through the radio and Shade pulled the vehicle to a screeching halt. The other vehicle was at least fifty yards ahead them. Lissa whimpered snuggling closer to Christian whose eyes were wide open.

"How many are there?" Shade questioned, pulling out his own stake.

"Eight!" This time it was not Alberta but Janine's voice. "We need backup!"

Quickly doing the calculation in his mind, Shade instructed, "Stan, stay with them and the novice, Hathaway, come with me!"

Rose was surprised that he would ask her and not a trained guardian to accompany him into the fight, but hey she wasn't complaining! They quickly exited the vehicle, ready to make a run to help the others when Dimitri stopped them.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" he said getting out of the SUV.

"Are you crazy?!" Shade yelled. "Stay in the car, we don't have time for this!"

"I can fight," Dimitri replied adamantly.

"To the novices, yes but this is real deal. Stay in the car!" Shade was pissed now.

"Comrade, please…" Rose said wanting him to get into the safety of the vehicle.

"What?! I'm not letting you go there alone!"

"Fuck!" Shade shouted, grabbing Dimitri by his arms. "This isn't the time to get carried away in cheap emotions. I'm taking her cause she is the best. If you really wanna help, then guard the car along with Stan and Castile!"

Dimitri stared at Shade for the longest time before averting his eyes and nodding in consent.

"I'll be back, Comrade," Rose said kissing him softly before taking off with Shade in her tow.

Dimitri watched as they ran off faster than ever, before smirking. Stan was outside too, holding the door open for him to get inside.

"Take care of them, Guardian Alto." he said before taking off in their direction.

"LORD BELIKOV! Get back in here!" Stan shouted, not knowing if he should stay back to watch over the princess or to stop a rebel moroi from running into the face of death.

"MITYA!" Christian hollered, getting out and taking off behind his friend. Lissa shrieked at him to come back but in vain. They were gone now.

* * *

… **here we go!**

 **We'll get to see the fight in next chapter. So, what do you all think of Shade and Dimitri being friends? And what! Shade is Ivan's guardian? Didn't see that one coming ;-)**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Leave me reviews, tell me everything!**

… **.until next time!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	23. More secrets!

**Hello everyone and thank you to those who reviewed.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Guardian Panin reporting in, over," Shade almost yelled in his mouthpiece. The surge of panic was running down his veins. This wasn't in the plan. Better yet, it could destroy everything that was in the plan. What if Lissa died? Fuck! It would destroy everything. Everything!

"Petrov. Copy that." Alberta's voice was muffled as she struggled with a female Strigoi. There were total eight strigois in number and ten guardians to spare. Though the ratio may look that it was in favor of the guardians, odds were very less that they would actually make out.

It wasn't dark yet, no. But they were in the middle of the woods, the sunlight fairly obscured by the greenery, which provided enough light for the dhampirs to see everything clearly but not enough to kill the strigois.

"I have Hathaway with me. We'll cover the west part, over." And soon enough, they arrived at the site. Shade wasted no time in joining the fighting making a run to engage one of the two strigois battling with Janine. Aditya's car was parked a few meters away from the fighting scene while two guardians stationed on either side to defend. Rose could see Natalie whimpering and clutching on Aditya's shirt in fear while the older moroi looked no better himself.

This was it. Rose thought. Her first fight, her first real fight. She had to fight and protect. She was about to join the fight with Alberta when a battle cry broke her attention.

In spite of having heard stories and seen the clips of the monsters thousand times before, when she saw the pale figured man approach her with an unnatural speed, Rose froze.

"Rose!" Janine shouted. There was a hiss and loud cry of pain as she found the opening she was looking for and drove the stake straight through the strigoi's heart.

"Don't freeze! We need you. You can do this!" she encouraged, moving to grab the back of another Strigoi, deftly pulling him off another guardian, and engaging him into a fight.

Her mother's voice and encouragement was the only thing needed to pull herself out of her frozen stupor and she ducked just in time the attacker dove to catch her by her hair.

"Ooh, a pretty dhampir," the Strigoi snarled as they circled each other. The man looked young, probably turned in his late teens. By his looks and stupor, he had been a moroi prior to his conversion. His pale white skin was almost translucent and his once blue eyes now rimmed with red gave her creeps.

Rose lunged switching on offensive, throwing a couple of kicks in his lower middle portion to take him down. It was clear that the strigoi had no real technique to own the fight and was relying totally on his unnatural strength and reflexes. He went down but only after a second was back up throwing his full body weight at Rose, making her trip. But luckily, she caught the trunk of a tree nearby to steady herself before launching again at him.

"Tell me darling," the strigoi ducked as she tried to shove the stake into his face. "Wouldn't you enjoy being my blood whore, huh?" he teased clearly trying to get a rise out of her, compelling her to do something stupid in her wake. Rose snorted, not taking the bait as she continued to fight, desperately looking for an opening to finish this hideous creature off the face of earth. In her peripheral vision, she could see her mother finishing off another strigoi while Alberta took her first kill. Three down. Five more to go.

The motivation pushed Rose as she turned around, landing a deadly roundhouse kick on the strigois jaw, making him stumble over the dried leaves on the ground.

"You bitch!" he snarled, baring his fangs at her. Rose leaped upon him, scratching his cheek with her silver. He growled inhumanly in pain and tried to jerk her off his torso, but Rose pinned him back down with her body weight, trying to get that stake through his heart. The bastard wasn't making things easy. He twisted his body, trying to get her weight off him. "Get off me you stupid bitch!" he yelled. "Or else I swear…."

Rose didn't hear the ending of his sentence as in a fraction of second; her stake was buried clean in his chest through his heart.

She saw the man's eyes widen in surprise as he stared square into her eyes. His skin slowly turned a lesser shade of pale and his eyes slowly returned to their original blue color. Rose almost gasped as she caught the thankful expression on his face.

"Rose! Over here!" Alberta gasped trying to pull a female strigoi off her body. Rose wasted no time in rushing over to help the woman she had for all intents and purposes considered as her second mother. She grabbed the strigoi by her face, momentarily freeing Alberta from the grasps of her fangs. Alberta staggered and almost fell down before gaining her balance and continuing the fight.

"Alberta! Go and help that guardian," Rose shoved her chin in the general direction of a young guardian who looked almost lost as the strigoi threw him away like a rag doll. "I got this, GO!" Rose yelled, pushing the woman and the planting a rough kick in her abdomen, making her double over with pain. Alberta left without a word, confident that Rose could handle it herself.

The woman recovered quickly and pushed herself on her feet, trying to asses her opponent's next moves. By the looks of her, she had not been a moroi in her prior life. She could have been a dhampir but her fighting skills told a different story. If Rose had to place a bet, she would get in for that either was a girl from one of the dhampir's communal or a human.

"Come on, monster!" Rose mocked, going for another combination of punches but the woman used her super fast reflexes to duck those.

"That's sloppy," she teased back. "I would've loved a bit more competition." she said suddenly taking her in a headlock and pinning her arms by a tree nearby. "Good bye sweetheart," she hissed and suddenly sunk her fangs on the delicate skin of her neck. Rose cried out in pain as she felt her skin tear up but just after a second, all the fight left her body as she slumped against the strigoi, her stake slipped out of her grip.

She had heard about the endorphins present in the moroi's and strigoi's saliva. She knew about its effects. She had seen the sated expressions on the face of the feeders when Lissa dug her fangs in their necks, but never in her whole life had she expected it to feel so good! She felt euphoria sweep off her feet and wrap her around like a warm blanket. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. Her breathing accelerated as she fell herself slip away from her own body. She moaned as someone licked on her neck to wipe off the extra blood. A goofy smile painted on her lips as she felt herself getting lost in the oblivion.

"Get off her! You monster!"

* * *

Dimitri had never run like that in his entire life. He could feel the wind whipping on his face giving him the illusion of freedom as he ran right into the face of death.

"Mitya!" Christian hollered racing behind him, trying to catch up. Suddenly, Dimitri came to a halt, not appreciating he got company.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he gasped, panting.

"I…I'm not letting you go alone," Christian panted, clutching his stomach from the exertion of running all the way from the car to the battleground.

"The fuck you are!" Dimitri roared. "Go back to the car at once!"

"You are not the master of me!" Christian yelled back. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I can help, you know I can!"

"But..."

"Shut it and move your ass now," Christian said breaking into a sprint to separate the foliage on the either sides to make it to the clearing from where the struggles of the fight could be heard. Dimitri cursed under his breath in Russian, before following him.

The scene in front of him was nothing like he could have ever imagined in his whole life. He had heard about the struggles Guardians went through, trying to protect the moroi from the ugly blood sucking creature but watching the struggles live was eye opening. Alberta and Janine were fighting tooth and nail with their respective strigois, but the signs of tiredness were clearly written on their faces and their moves. Another guardian was trying to fight off a bulky male while Shade too was engaged with his strigoi. Two guardians lied on the floor, their heads and ankles twisted at an odd angle, their eyes wide open looking into abyss.

"Mitya," Christian whispered, his voice shaking. Dimitri stood frozen; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the deceased dhampirs. How unlucky they were?! Spent their whole life training to defend and in the end, it didn't even mattered for them!

He tried to move closer, to close their eyes. It was the least he could do, but a pale arm caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"What?" he hissed at Christian whose eyes were wide open as saucers and he was looking straight at something in his left. Annoyed, Dimitri turned his attention towards whatever caused Christian to go into a shock and he froze himself.

There on the side of a tree, was his Roza with a goofy smile on her face while a female strigoi was latched at her jugular, sucking every inch of life out of her. All the empathy for the guardians earlier left Dimitri's body as panic filled him. If he didn't do anything, then soon his Roza will too be joining them on the floor. Dead.

He shook his head. He had to save her and he will save her! With almost an unnatural growl, he roared, "Get off her! You monster!"

His voice was so loud that it almost caught everybody's attention, even the strigois. The fight seemed to stop for a moment as the female dropped Rose like she was some rag doll, kicking her abdomen. She smiled as she rushed towards her new prey. Moroi's blood outranked Dhampir's any day! The fight continued, except this time, every strigoi, instead of lunging at the guardians, lunged all together at him. The Guardians now, unconsciously formed a protective circle around him to defend.

Dimitri could hear Alberta and Janine yelling at him to go back and Shade was cursing loudly at him, "You stupid cur! I told you to stay back!"

None of this registered in Dimitri's mind as he ran towards where Rose was lying. As soon as he approached the strigoi, he ducked, getting on his knees, before sliding to grab the stake that had fallen out of Rose's grip. He stood up facing the strigoi with the stake in his hand. Dimitri couldn't understand why, but seemingly the strigoi found the sight amusing. "Are we here to play, kiddo?" she laughed evil.

"Afraid?" Dimitri smirked. Heck! He wouldn't let a lowly monster get away mocking him. The strigoi didn't find it funny as she lunged at him He ducked, moving away from her trying to get away from the threat. The strigoi snarled at him, following him quickly. Dimitri wasn't dumb; he knew if it came to strength, he would surely be defeated. A quick strategy formed in his mind as she looked at Christian, trying to convey his message silently. He held his gaze before flicking his eyes above to the sky. Christian smirked as he got what his friend was trying to say.

He looked up in the sky to see it covered with leaves from the trees which were blocking out the rays of the sun. One flick of his fingers and the leaves above caught fire, burning rapidly to let the sunlight hit the ground.

The strigois stopped fighting as they saw the development with wide eyes. Before it could catch a big forest fire, Dimitri flicked his fingers, and suddenly the water from a ditch nearby splattered over the angry flames, calming them down instantly.

There was now, a big spot on the ground with heavy rays of sun. Using this as the perfect distraction, the guardians kicked their opponents into the lighted region. Taking the lead with the element of surprise, Dimitri knocked the strigoi in front of him with all his might into the burning light. Screams filled the surroundings as the sun bit the creatures' skin, perforating and burning their flesh. Soon, there was nothing but ashes left on the ground.

Everybody was still shocked at the sudden change in events, still staring at the burnt forms of the strigois, when suddenly Dimitri broke out the silence.

"Roza!" he yelled, rushing towards her, dropping on his knees to hover her limp form.

"Rose, wake up milaya. Roza!" he yelled frantically, not liking the stupid goofy grin spread over her and the thick red liquid oozing out of her jugular. It may sound overly sadistic and completely weird but his sense of worry were being shadowed by the equal urge to taste her sweet blood. He mentally berated himself as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"Lord Belikov! We need to take Rose back to the academy," Janine said stoically, her speech tinged with worry.

Dimitri's face twisted in a frown as 'the' thought registered in his head, it was the best and easiest way. Rose…His Roza could be safe…..

But before he could put more thought or any action to it, Shade pulled him aside yanking him roughly by his arm and pushing him through the clearing towards the van much to the surprise of others. For a guardian to behave in this way to the moroi was considered highly disrespectful and was often punishable.

"Are you out of your mind, Belikov?! What were you thinking?" Shade's voice boomed through the area as shame registered on Dimitri's face.

"I…Roza…"

"What Roza? Huh? You...You…" Shade was at loss of words. He knew everything about Dimitri, his past and the reason why he left Russia in the first place. He was Ivan's guardian after all and they too shared a certain level of friendship between them.

"Do you realize what would have been the consequences? You would have broken the royal decree! And I doubt that Tatiana was going to take it easy on you this time, Fuck!"

"I know, but…"

"You. Are. Not. A. Normal. Royal!" Shade whisper yelled on his face, "When will you get that?"

"I know that okay! I do!" Dimitri yelled back. "I know who I am! I know what I'm capable of. But I love her and I can..."

"No you can't!" Shade said calmly this time, straightening up to his full height. "Listen here, I'm in America right now so that I can enjoy a good vacation, a peaceful break. I'm not going to babysit a sill moroi who can't even think straight, who himself is keen on dying. And if you still think you can do anything to help your little girlfriend, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Dimitri hung his head, knowing that he was helpless right now. "Shade, please. I…I don't know what got into my head. It was a spur of the moment thought. But please, let's get Roza back to the academy. Or else…"

Shade's eyes grew sympathetic, "She'll be fine Dimka," he said softly. "We'll get her back. Now come on."

* * *

"How's she?" Dimitri inquired settling himself down on the small chair beside the bed on which his Roza was lying.

"She's fine now," the moroi nurse replied, checking her vitals. "She's lost a lot of blood and has a concussion, apart from that; she seems to be doing well."

Dimitri hesitated before asking the next question, "Is she… you know, going to feel the withdrawals?"

The nurse eyes softened as she replied, "Maybe, maybe not. She was drained for somewhat around a minute or two. Normally this time is enough for a Strigoi to drain enough blood to convert, but luckily, there's no trace of it in her blood. But she may experience the withdrawals. Strigoi endorphins are much stronger than moroi's."

Dimitri nodded and took her small hands in his. "Вы будете в порядке Роза," he murmured sweetly, kissing her knuckles. "I'm sorry milaya, I love you."

* * *

"Where's she? I demand to see her right now!" Lissa's shrill cry woke up Dimitri from where he had fallen asleep with his head on Rose's bed, her hands still firmly clasped in his.

He tried to listen more, but all he could hear was a nurse's voice softly telling her off. He sighed and kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll be back milaya."

"What's going on here?" Dimitri asked as he exited the room Rose was admitted in. Both, Lissa's and the nurse's head snapped towards the newcomer as relief filled both their eyes.

"Lord…" But before the nurse could reply, Lissa pushed past her, running straight to Dimitri. "Is Rose alright? Can I see her?" she asked, hope filling her cracked voice.

"Lissa, Rose needs to rest. You may see her in the morning," he replied as calmly as possible. He had heard that Lissa had tried to follow them (him and Christian) into the clearing. Guardian Alto had tried tooth and nail to contain her but she wouldn't budge. As the last measure, Eddie had to knock her unconscious.

"But,"

"No Liss. She needs to rest and you need to do calm down here." Dimitri said. "She's fine. Go back to your room. You can see her in the morning, I promise!"

Lissa wasn't sure that it was Dimitri's reassuring voice or her own tiredness that took over, but she agreed to what he said.

"Lord Belikov. You need to leave too. Let the patient rest," the nurse said, not unkindly. Dimitri nodded and asked her to inform him if there was any change in Rose's stable condition.

"Come on Lissa. I'll drop you back to your dorm." Dimitri volunteered.

"No thank you. I think I can manage on my own."

"It's no problem. Come on."

They followed the gravel path, Dimitri holding a black out umbrella to shield them from the sunlight, in silence and in no time had reached the female moroi dorms.

"Thank you so much Dimitri. It was very brave what you did." Lissa said timidly. "You really do love Rose."

"I do." Dimitri said softly. "She means the world to me."

Lissa hesitated before her nest words. "Do you have to say something?" Dimitri asked seeing the nervous expression the blond girl's face.

Lissa took a deep breath, "Actually yes, I have to."

"I'm all ears."

"I…You…You can have her, Rose, I mean."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow in confusion at her words. Had she really gone crazy or what?

"I mean, I'm not going to request her as my guardian if you really want to be with her. And from what I've seen, she loves you too. I'm not going to stand in your path if you want to be together. I love her as my sister."

Dimitri smiled; glad to hear the kind words from Lissa. "Thank you very much Liss," he said "but it's really not your or mine decision to make. It's up to Rose. If she wants to be your guardian, I won't stop her. I'll gladly follow her around."

"I know…"

"Lets save this discussion for some other day. We both need some rest."

"You're right. Good night," Lissa smiled and waved him goodbye.

Dimitri hadn't even taken four steps in the direction of his dorm room when a familiar shrill cry broke through the air. His eyes widened at the déjà vu and he forced his legs to move to female moroi dorms.

He reached Lissa's wide opened door and froze at what he saw inside.

* * *

… **here you go.**

 **So what do you think he saw? ooh this is getting interesting by the moment, ain't it?**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts about Shade and Dimitri's argument earlier. Please, leave me a review. Lemme know what's going on your heads!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	24. Confusion!

_Two weeks later….._

Rose cursed under her breath as she realized that her clothes had miraculously disappeared from the rack where she had hung them before going into the shower.

"Dammit!" she realized that her towel was missing as well. Who could have possibly done it?! She was bewildered for a moment. None of the girls in the female dorms would do such a thing, which only meant that it had been done by an outsider, but who?

That's not the problem here right now! A voice screamed in her head. How are you supposed to get back to your room now? Naked!

There were only three girls in the third floor, Meredith and Angela, apart from Rose herself. Unless, one of the girls had stolen her clothes as a prank, no one would be there outside lurking in the corridors this late. Rose looked around once more, nope there was nothing she could cover herself with except….

She ripped the shower curtain, quickly wrapping the material around her body, thanking her not so lucky stars as she exited the bathroom to make a run for her dorm.

She opened the door hastily to let herself in thankful that no one was in the corridors to snap a picture or something.

She jumped ten feet in the air as she saw a figure lying on her bed, lounging as if he belonged there.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?" Rose said almost breathless.

Dimitri turned his head, tearing his eyes away from one of those god awful western books.

"That's an amazing way to greet your boyfriend Roza. Very romantic indeed!" Dimitri said. His words reflected sarcasm, but his voice oozed out with hunger as he took in Rose's state of dress, or rather state of undress.

"Not funny comrade!" Rose huffed, tightening the curtain around her. Suddenly, it struck her. "It was you, wasn't it?" she whisper - yelled.

Dimitri's smirk answered her question. "I don't know what you're talking about Roza."

"The hell you don't!" Rose said through clenched teeth. "You stole my clothes and my towels from the shower!"

Dimitri pretended to be mock hurt. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Rose snorted and let the curtain drop off her body, "Because you could see me naked?" All the mirth left Dimitri's face as he took in her form.

"Damn right!" he growled.

Before his mind could regulate his actions, he stalked towards her. All the earlier signs of anger left her and Rose's eyes reflected the same lust she saw in Dimitri's. It had been three weeks of them being together after the first time. Though for four days, Rose had been on complete bed rest (because of that god awful strigoi attack), but now, her body was craving him.

She took a step forward, her already hard nipples almost touching his naked chest. She splayed her hand over one of his Pecs, right above his heart. His skin was pale and smooth, his abs defined and his chest was taut. She trailed a finger across his torso, stopping right above his stomach.

"Well, aren't you naughty today?"

Instead of replying, Dimitri picked her up, making a soft gasp escape her lips and pushed her back on the bed while he hovered above her.

"God, Roza. I can't stop wanting you."

It was getting kind of ridiculous, really. But it was the truth. Even after having slept with a hundred of girls (that is an exaggeration) Dimitri had never felt this way.

He felt her breathing pick up. She lifted herself up and their lips met in a heated kiss. But before they could go any further, Dimitri's curiosity got the better of him and he pulled back. "What did you think of me when we first met?"

Rose was surprised to hear the random question and contemplated on her answer. Her memories take her back to Stan's class, where they both sat together for the first time and she smiled, "Well…that day in Stan's class, I thought what I have been thinking from the first day I saw you." At his raised eyebrow, she chuckled, "You were lethal. You just radiated charm. I was mesmerized from the moment I saw you. But that changed quite soon as you got me detention," she nudged him playfully.

Her fingers trace his lips and brows. "That smile, your eyes, they really should be illegal. And then I got to hear those rumors about you. It made me a bit sad, but after I got to know you for the real person you are….I saw that there was so much more to you. You're brilliant and funny. You're protective and caring. You shine so bright, Dimitri. Everything you do – how you think, the things you say, the way you move….I feel lucky just being close to you."

Wow. He was speechless. If any other had said that to him, he'd agree with her and tell her that she was indeed lucky. But coming from Rose, he just…didn't have words. So he let his actions do the talking.

His mouth pressed against hers and his tongue begs for entrance. He was still hovering above her, but it seemed that Rose had other ideas. She pushed him on the shoulders until he was on his back. She straddled him, moving her lips over his jaw and down his neck, burning a trail down his chest and stomach. He swallowed hard.

She took his cock in her hand and pumped slowly. It was no surprise that he was already hard. He was hard the minute she started talking. "Roza…" he groaned out her name in ecstasy. He tried to keep his eyes open and watch her from above. She wet her lips and opened her mouth and looking him in the eyes, she slid him in. His eyes roll back as a soft groan of pleasure escapes his lips. She took him up as much as she could and then pulled back slowly, repeating it again. Her hand joined the chore as she pumped him with her hand while increasing the suction at the tip with her hot little mouth. She swirls her tongue around the head, making him moan helplessly and grip the pillow beside him.

It was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. Rose's mouth was doing wonders on his body. "Roza…baby…I'm…if you don't move now….God, I'm gonna…" Coherent words were apparently beyond his ability at that moment. Still, he thought that she got the message or the idea.

But to his surprise, she didn't move away. She didn't stop. He looked down at the very moment Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him. And that was all it took. It was like the first moment he had fantasized about since he first saw her. Those big brown doe eyes staring up at him as his cock slid between her perfect lips. With a whimper of her name, he filled her mouth with a pulsing stream. Rose moaned and took it all in, swallowing greedily.

After what seemed like an eternity, he started to come down. His body felt numb and his mind still on overdrive. He was breathing hard and grinning like a Cheshire cat as he pulled her up by the shoulders and kissed her deep. Normally, he would be grossed out about kissing a woman whose mouth he just came in, but with Rose, everything was different. Not sure how many times he had to repeat that.

"How the fuck did you learn to blow like that?"

Rose laughed at the wonder in his voice as she spreads out on top of him. "Well….there wasn't much to do when I was on bed rest, so I borrowed Lissa's laptop. And you wouldn't believe the stuff I found in them!"

Dimitri was short of words; instead he pulled her down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "Next time I see Lissa, remind me to drop on my knees and thank her!"

Rose laughed at his words. "Do you that stuff on your laptop too?"

Dimitri smirked and lifted his eyebrows, "What do you think?"

It felt like Christmas had arrived for Rose, "Will you show them to me? We can watch them together…."

Dimitri chuckled. "Slow down Roza." He pulled her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he fell back in a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

"God, Dimitri…"

After he woke up from their three hour of deep sleep, Rose decided that she needed a long hot shower. With two hours to spare before the school started, Dimitri couldn't turn up the offer to join his beautiful and every bit of sexy girlfriend in the showers. That being said, Rose had even asked him if he wanted to shower together.

Silly girl! As if showering single was even a consideration for either of them.

So here they both stood, under the hot spray of shower, slithering the other's body with soap. Dimitri stood up, teasing her from behind. He massaged her voluptuous breasts, pushing her hair aside to lick on the slender column of her neck.

"Open your legs for me, Roza." he said, his voice as husky as ever.

She did as he asked. This was all new to Rose and not to mention, so damn exciting! They were showering in the female commons, with the main door unlocked, where anyone could walk upon them. But that didn't deter them one little bit, instead it added to the thrill of what they were doing. Both Rose and Dimitri were rule breakers and doing something so forbidden so openly….Rose couldn't describe it in words how she felt. It was all adventure.

"More." he demands softly.

Rose spreads her legs further, her breathing heavy in the anticipation. Dimitri bent his knees and slid his cock up inside her. They moan together. Her breasts were slick from the soap as he slid his fingers to her nipples and play with them in the way he knew would make her purr. She dropped her head back against his shoulder and scratched her nails up his thighs. He hisses at the sensation and picks up the pace just a little.

Rose then, leaned forward, bending at her waist and bracing her hands against the tiles. He covered them with his own, threading their fingers together. He pumped in and out of her unhurriedly, never wanting to separate himself from her again. He kissed her back, her shoulder, her ear. "You feel so fucking good, Roza."

Her head rolled back on his chest as she moaned, "God, Dimitri! You feel so…so hard….so big."

Those words shoot straight at his male ego, boosting it thrice. Rose let out a whimper softly, biting her lips to contain her moans of pleasure.

"Don't stop Roza…I want to hear your voice." He swore that his Roza made the sexiest noises whenever they were intimate!

And then she started whimpering. "Harder, Dimitri…Please."

He does as she asks with a groan. He left on of his hands on the wall and brought the other to her clit, so that each time he pushed forward, she would buck up against his fingers. Rose moaned loudly at the contact.

Something seemed to snap inside her presumably because of his actions, as her moans turned into demands. "Fuck! Harder Dimitri…Fuck me harder."

It was like her command stirred something inside him, something carnal that let him drop all the boundaries and increased his speed. He pushed into her until she was pinned against the wall, her cheeks resting on the cold tile. He thrusted rough and fast. Rose's gratified screams echo off the walls and they come in perfect synch.

It was long and intense and fucking glorious!

As the pleasure wanes, she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly. She then rests her head on his chest and they stand together under the spray. Dimitri couldn't keep the awe out of his voice as he said, "God, It gets better every time."

Rose laughed, "You too? I thought I was the only one who felt it." She looked up, biting her lips. Dimitri never wanted to look away from her. And he never ever wanted to let go.

"No…I feel it too."

* * *

"You need to go Comrade!" Rose said, but her arms wrapped around him tightly as she guided his lips back to hers.

"I really need to go Roza," Dimitri said too, still dizzy from her kisses.

"But I don't want you to go!" she pouted.

"I don't want to go too!"

"But you need to leave Lord Belikov, lest you want to get caught by the matron." Lissa's sweet voice interrupted them and they sprung apart, mortified to death at the intrusion.

"Shit Lissa!" Rose hissed at the pale blonde girl leaning casually against the doorframe. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well blame me if I wanted to see my best friend," she then turned to Dimitri. "But someone keeps beating me into it."

"Oh hello missy!" Dimitri said in a mocking tone, "You should know that I got in here first and it is you who is always interrupting my time with Roza!" They both may not say it, but Lissa and Dimitri had somehow, over the time crossed the line of being strangers to being friends with bad blood between them. All puns intended.

"No." Rose raised her hand to halt the comeback Lissa had on the tip of her tongue. "You both are not going to argue right now. God! I now know how you must feel having me and Christian banter all day long," she grumbled the last part.

"And Comrade, Lissa is right. You should go now. It's barely ten minutes before the classes start.

Dimitri sighed. "Alright." he kissed the top of her head before jumping his way out of her room. Once he left, Rose turned to Lissa. "I've the second period free, would you like to come to the library and….talk?"

Lissa's expression turned sombre as she nodded in consent. She knew what this was about. She was transported back to that eventful night.

* * *

"Lissa!" Dimitri hollered down the hallway, banging the ajar door to her room open. She heard a gasp escape from his lips and he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

There on the pristine floor was lying a white fluffy rabbit, its eyes closed and its throat slit. Blood had pooled and clotted around his body, specks of some coating the carpet and the foot of the cherry wood table placed nearby.

"Lissa. Get up." Dimitri nudged her shoulders but she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle on her body. She could feel the familiar rush, the same white hot feeling pass down her veins as she took in the sight of the deranged animal. Her right hand rises and hovers over the dead rabbit as she tries to roll out of the feeling.

Dimitri's eyes widen as she takes in the scene in front of him. What was she doing? It was like…she was trying to muster some inner strength, some spiritual power to…to… He shakes his head at the thought that tickles his brain. This was so not happening right now!

Lissa tried and tried and tried, but there wasn't even a twitch in the dead animal's muscle. Completely fazed and utterly exhausted, Lissa slides down on her knees, her knees too weak to hold her body.

"Lissa!" Dimitri said, helping her straighten her up at the same time trying to call Christian and the authorities concerned. By the time he finished, Lissa was passed out on the chair nearby.

Dimitri's eyes flick towards the rabbit once again. Who could be this cruel? It couldn't be some kind of prank. Whoever did that is certainly trying to pass a message, a clear message. But the problem wasn't that. The problem was that – Dimitri knew what this message was. He just didn't know that WHO this person was trying to threaten his friend.

He looks around the room once more, trying to gather as much information as possible, when his eyes suddenly land to a crinkled piece of paper tossed around the corner. What egged him was that piece was covered in dried blood.

He walked over and picked it up, grimacing at all the mess. The moment he unfolded it, everything fell into place. His suspicions were confirmed for it was the message he clearly understood.

 **We know what you can do princess. There's nowhere to hide.**

* * *

"A flash?" Rose asked leaning against the bookshelf from where she was sitting on the library floor with Lissa opposite to her.

Lissa shook her head vigorously in admission. "I swear Rose! I saw it. It was like shining gold. And it disappeared the moment it came, but I saw it! It was like that something was calling onto me. I…"

"You what?" Rose asked, not unkindly as she listened to Lissa unravel the events on the mall that day she fainted.

"I suspect it was an aura."

"An aura," Rose thought about it. "But whose?"

Lissa racked her fingers through the blonde her in frustration. "That's what I wanted to figure out! I have seen almost everyone's color and shining gold…ugh! I don't know what to do!"

Rose stays quiet, trying to give a moment to both of them to gather their thoughts. Honestly, she thought it was completely exhausting, but something didn't feel right to her either and she wanted to figure it out why!

"And then…"Lissa chokes on her own words. "And then I come back to find a dead rabbit in my dorm room!"

"Did they figure out something?"

"Not a thing!"

Rose sighed. "I don't know what's happening Liss. The strange events – a dead fox in your room, entry of mysterious Shade and you feeling out of sorts and again a dead animal." She continued. "The secret that you could heal, feeling this…darkness or whatever you call it. I feel like something's up and we are the centre of it." She finished with a sigh.

"I don't know about it." Lissa said. "But I feel something's wrong too. What are we going to do Rose?"

"I don't know Liss." Rose said softly. "I just know that whatever it is out there, I'll protect you with my life from it."

"Rose…." Lissa began her soft chiding only to be cut off by her best friend.

"No Lissa. I'm your guardian and it's my job. But more over, you're my sister. I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Looks like we have a bit of competition here." Rose said cheekily, trying to dissolve some of the tension. It worked because the next thing Lissa said was,

"A competition that I'll definitely win!"

"You bet girl!"

* * *

… **.so there you go. This was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **So…a lot of tension building in there, what do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **I added the lemon because I wanted to ease a bit of the tension that is coming off in the next chapters. If you don't already know, this story is coming to an end now, so buckle up! I have a few more ideas for my next works, nothing solid, just vague ideas floating around my head and I'll let know about it when I decide.**

To Guest – No I haven't abandoned this story and I'm not sure if there is going to be a sequel. Guess we'll find out about it. Thank you for reading :-)

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Want to read more? Please tell me in the reviews! (I need some loving and motivation).**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	25. Its about Lissa!

The sun was low on the horizon, casting its lively yellow light and illuminating the gothic structure of St. Vladimir's academy, making it seem otherworldly to any oblivious passerby. It was a wonder how the place had evaded human interactions for so long!

But alas for all the students, it was just another plain and boring beginning of their 'day' at school.

For all the students, yes but not for Rose.

"Christian," she called out softly while knocking on the door of the unit both Dimitri shared. There were no movement for several minutes and Rose rasped at the door again. Harder this time. "Get the hell up, Christian or I'm going to strangle you…."

"What on good god's earth!" Christian exclaimed yanking the door open. His jet black hair was sleep mussed and his clothes crumpled. He was trying to rub the sleep off his eyes, all the while trying to ascertain the sight before him. Rose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he scowled. "Ahhh! I saw your face the first thing on the morning! This day is going to suck!"

"Are you done?" Rose asked somberly. Noticing her serious expression, Christian calms down a bit but sniggers nonetheless.

"Dimitri is here…."

"I know. But I came here to talk to you."

"And you couldn't wait for the day to even start?" he scowled.

"Christian!" Rose said exasperatedly. "It's about Lissa."

All the mirth and venom left Christian's stature as his sleep deprived eyes became alert at once at the mention of his girlfriend. "What's wrong? Is she okay? Do I need to…"

"No." Rose said. "Just let me in."

"Come on." he says opening the door wider.

"Would you like something? Coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Whatever you take, I'll have one."

Christian moved to the open kitchen counter, fondling with the packet of hot chocolate while Rose gets comfortable in the couch. There was a blanket sprawled on the end of the pillow. She reached for it, smiling as Dimitri's scent hit her.

"It's his." Christian called out. "You can take it."

Rose unfurls it, quickly wrapping herself, basking in the warmth and comfort his scent bought to her. I love you so much Comrade! She thought. The cerebration alone was sending her mind into frenzy and a thousand butterflies flutter in her tummy! Only he could make her feel like that.

As if listening to her thoughts, the man himself emerges from the next door, sleep completely evident in his stance. Rose's heart skipped a few beats. But he didn't seem her notice her immediately.

"What are you banging your utensils for?"He scowled, his faint Russian accent reverberating through his chest as he addresses Christian in his delicious gruff voice. His eyes turn to the clock on the top of the microwave and his scowled deepened. "It's 4 P.M.!"

"I had no intention to practice my cooking skills half conscious and I wouldn't have to, if your girlfriend hadn't forced her way in here!" God he was an exaggerator!

Dimitri blinked a few times, "What?"

"Turn around, you dickhead!"

Dimitri turned around instantly, spotting Rose sitting on their couch, legs folded and wearing his blanket. Is she for real?

"Hey Comrade!" Rose said almost shyly, not missing the flash of lust pass through his face.

"Roza?" Dimitri said walking up to her, completely awake now.

She opened her blanket a little, asking him silently to join her in the magnanimous thing. He sat down at the other end and pulled her up by her waist, settling her down on his lap, before adjusting the blanket around them.

"Hey." he said smiling adoringly at her.

"Hey," she replied. She had no idea why she was blushing so hard now. Dimitri leant up a little, his hand holding her by the nape of her neck as he pulled her down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. And another. And another. And another.

"Don't start making out now!" Christian said bringing out three hot mugs of hot chocolate. Rose leapt to grab hers and then picked one for Dimitri.

"It's not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here Roza? This early?" Dimitri asked.

Rose sighed a little snuggling into his warm chest. "I'm worried Comrade." She whispered. Though initially, she had come over with the need to talk Christian, now she couldn't help but hold Dimitri tight, needing to borrow some of his strength.

"What's wrong love?" he asked sweetly, petting her hair gently to assure her.

"It's Liss." Rose said, finally turning around to peer at Christian. "I'm worried about her. I….I don't think she's fine."

"I know Rose." Christian sighed along with her. "I know she's not alright but…but there's nothing more I could do now. I've tried everything, but it's as if she's shutting herself out from me. Like she's hiding something."

"I…" Rose started, contemplating on her decision once again and strengthening her resolve. "I know what's going on and…and frankly, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I want you know. I trust you."

Christian's eyes widened. "What?"

She turned to look at Dimitri, finding an unknown emotion plastered to his face. "Comrade?" she asks.

"Go on Roza," he encouraged.

So she did. She told them everything. From when Lissa healed the raven to when she started using compulsion. The fox, the rabbit, the flash, something being fishy about Shade, everything!

"I don't know how to help her!" she cried.

"You…you…mean Lissa can….heal? Li...Like St. Vladimir?" Christian's eyes were wide as saucers. He was trying to gauze the reaction from Dimitri's face but as always, he gave nothing away.

"Natalie." Christian breathed out after ten minutes of hanging silence.

"Natalie?" Rose asked in confusion. "What does this have to with her?"

"I think it has something to do with her. Don't mind me, but I've never really liked her, not just because of her ever present energy or how shallow she is, but also because I…she gives me some bad vibes. She looks at Lissa with pure jealousy. I've caught that and I swear to god I'm not lying. And this raven incident you say? It just happened the day after Natalie arrived. What does that say?"

"It says nothing…"

"It does." Christian interrupted. "The flash? Lissa saw it in the mall. Right after Natalie arrived!"

Rose groaned. It was like she could trust no one there. And it was being harder for her to accept that Christian was making sense.

"But let's not just blame anyone right now!"

"Okay."

Rose groaned again. "I feel like someone's out there, to harm her and I….I need to protect her but I don't know how to!" Rose cursed under her breath.

"She's right," Dimitri said. "Lissa is fragile. Whoever is out there, we need to protect her from it." Both of them nodded at his words.

"Have you told his brother?" he asked further.

"Andre?" Rose asked scrunching her nose in confusion. "Why should we….oh!" Realization dawned upon her. Out of the many things Rose suspected – someone might be trying to finish of the Dragomir line had been her primary suspect. If someone was trying to target Lissa, Andre must know!

"Oh god! How can I be so…so stupid. I need to call Andre!" She jumps up from where she was perched up on Dimitri's lap. "I need to go! Bye Comrade!" She kissed him fiercely storming her way out of the unit.

* * *

"Mitya?" Christian asked just after Rose left. "You still haven't told her."

Dimitri sighed, rubbing his hands over his stubble. "It's not easy for me."

"It'll never be easy," Christian commented sagely. "The longer you wait, the harder it'll be." When nothing came in response, Christian sighed. "She loves you."

"I love her too, more than anything else, but I…."

"You don't trust her." Christian said out flatly.

"I trust her with my life!" Dimitri's eyes raged at the accusation. "But…" his eyes softened again. "It's myself I don't trust."

"Oh Mitya," Christian sighed, his gut wrenching for his friend. "It's over buddy. It's over now. You're over it now!"

"Will I ever be over it? From whom I was? From whom I am still now? It's still inside me Christian. I can sense it, feel it but I can't…can't touch it. I feel like…" his voice broke in the end, a few tears escape his eyes as he wipes them down immediately, scowling at the wetness. Men didn't cry.

"I can't say I understand, but I'm here with you, just like Ivan, just like Olena, just like everyone else, just like Rose, if you tell her."

Dimitri closed his eyes and contemplated on his options. Should he tell her? Should he not? Is it the right time? Will she understand? Will she accept? Will she get over the fact that he is not what he seems? That he is nothing like the person she fell in love with? Will she leave him?

The last thought hurts him to the core. What if she leaves him? He couldn't let her go. She was the only one for him, the thought that she could break him….it was like someone had punched him right into the gut, making all the air from his body escape in a gasp. He couldn't bear it. No!

But if he didn't tell her….how would she feel. Betrayed. Untrustworthy. The thought was almost as painful as the first one.

Don't take the coward's way out. His mind instructed. It's time now.

He nodded his head. Yes. It's time now. He had known it for a long time but for the first time he believed it, It's time now.

"I'll do it. I'll tell her."

"Good." Christian pats his back. "Tell her tomorrow. After the Equinox dance."

Dimitri nodded, feeling his resolve strengthen.

He would tell her. No matter what be the outcome. He would tell her. If she understands, which he hopes she does, then he'd ask her to be his guardian and if not, well then, let's say he would take different ways to persuade her. But it was clear to him, right at that moment. He wasn't going to lose Rose.

* * *

Rose jumped back to her dorm room, successfully avoiding matron and the guardians on patrol. She rummaged through her bed sheets to locate her phone.

"Got you!" she exhaled before sitting down to calm her thudding heart. With shaking fingers, she typed in Andre's number, waiting for the call to connect.

"Hmmm…?" a sleepy voice greeted her from the other end. Her eyes flew to the clock in her nightstand and even though she was clueless about the time difference, she pegged it was time for Andre's sleep. Oops!

"Uhm…hey Andre it's me. I'm sorry I should've checked on the time first…." Rose started to apologize.

"Hey Rose!" Andre's anxious and excited voice greeted her from the other end. A realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Shit! She had completely forgotten about Andre's crush on her.

"Uh…"

"Are you okay?" Rose could hear the crumpling of sheets and imagined him getting up from his bed.

"I'm fine." After a beat. "How are you?"

"I'm fine too. Court's treating me like crazy, there's hardly any time to rest, but I miss you. And Lissa. How is she?"

"Andre…am…I needed to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"It's about Lissa." she explains. She could almost feel Andre stiffen.

"What did he do?" he growls.

"What?"

"What did Christian do to her? I swear to god if he…."

"Oh no! Andre it has nothing to do with Christian. It's…complicated."

"What wrong Rose?" Andre asked. "You sound weird."

"I don't know how to tell this over a phone call."

After a slight pause, he spoke. "Is it serious?"

Rose contemplated but then decided to go on with honesty. "Pretty serious."

"Okay then. I'm coming over."

"What no… I…you don't have to come all the way…"

"You said so it was serious Rose, you said it yourself."

"Yeah but…"

"I'm coming over. Expect me tomorrow." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

… **so that's it for this one. I know its short and I'm super late in updating! I apologize profusely! And to make it up – I'll be posting three chapters this week! How does that sound?**

 **I have no excuse for being this late except that I've been reading and preparing for my next fanfiction story. I have a few chapters written now and so….would you all like a summary? Review openheartedly and I'll upload it in my next chapter.**

 **So Andre's coming over…what do you think is going to happen? And holy shit! Is Dimitri going to confess…Am I going to tell you all? – Review and you'll know!**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	26. real or REAL?

Rose was sure this was a dream. Reality could never be this good.

His fingertips slid along her back, applying hardly any pressure, yet sending shockwaves over her flesh. Slowly, slowly, his hands moved across her skin, down the sides of her stomach to finally rest on the curve of her hips. She felt him press his lips just below her ear, the delicate skin of her neck prickled with the slight stubble covering his delicious jaw. He kept kissing her over and over, moving to trail open mouthed kisses down her throat, sucking on the top of her breast.

His lips moved above, caressing her cheeks before finally finding her mouth. They kissed, wrapping themselves together and as close as possible. Her blood burned within her and she felt more alive in that moment than she ever had. She loved him. Oh god she loved him so much!

"Dimitri," she breathed out, clutching on his shoulders. This felt do good! So good that it further convinced Rose that she was indeed dreaming.

"Roza," Dimitri growled latching on her ear lobe, biting it lightly with his fangs as she rocked against him. "I love it when you call out my name like that." And he really did, considering Rose stuck to his ugly nickname otherwise, listening her purr out his real name in ecstasy was a delight!

"Oh Dimitri!" Rose nibbled his lower lip, making him shudder as he slowly, oh so slowly inched inside her. Fuck! Heaven was right there! Rose mewled quietly, not willing to open her eyes and this dream to fade. It felt so real!

"Feels so good!" She rasped out clutching him tighter as he started moving inside her in slow but deep strokes, his pace increasing ever so slightly. Dimitri hummed at her admission smug at the thought that he could please her like this. He increased the pace a little more, thrusting inside her a little harder.

"Oh…Oh…I'm…Oh…Dimitri!" Rose called out falling apart; her small frame shuddered as waves of ecstasy hit her with full force. She had never experienced a pleasure so great! It felt like she was floating. Heck! She didn't even know which cloud was she on right now!

Rose's orgasm wracking through her body triggered his. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he let go, Rose's core milking him for every inch of his life.

"Oh fuck!" he sighed finally guiding him outside her before pulling her by the waist, hauling her body close to his.

"That was the best orgasm I ever had!" Rose declared.

"You're welcome." Dimitri grinned at her smugly. Rose hit his chest lightly making him chuckle. "You're a conceited ass!"

"An ass?" Dimitri laughed harder pulling her close and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Rose sighed, relaxing against his hold. "What a wonderful dream it is!"

Dimitri quirked an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think this is a dream?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on! We're in a beach, the one Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir took us when we were twelve. We've had the most mid blowing, out of the world sex in the chaise lounge and plus, the sun's shining bright right now and you're barely feeling anything!"

"That's a lot more things than I expected." Dimitri laughed lightly.

"I know right." Rose said, running a hand through his silken locks, "I've had more of these."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. In my dreams, we've made love everywhere and then I wake up and find you gone from my real bed in my room." She pouted lightly. She had no idea why she was telling all these things to dream Dimitri, but she shrugged the feeling, trying to enjoy the sun's warmth till it lasted.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Dimitri asked caressing her hips.

"Yes. The real Dimitri reminds me of this every second." Rose said. Dmitri beside her broke into a humorous laugh.

"You don't think I'm real?" He seemed amused by her observation.

"Nope. You're Dreamitri, Dream – Dimitri. That's what I call you." Rose replied honestly.

"And what's the difference between the two of me?" He seemed more amused than ever.

"Well, if you look at it that way – Nothing. Except -The real one's more beautiful probably." Rose quipped making Dream – Dimitri bark out a full belly laugh, almost falling from the chaise lounge in an attempt to catch his breath.

"My god Rose!" he heaved. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Dreamitri."

"Would you want this dream to be real?" he asked her softly.

"I feel this is real." Rose sighed again. "It's so beautiful out here. No restrictions, no disturbances. Just you and me. It's peaceful." She said entwining their fingers together. It was such an innocent move but it felt so intimate.

"Tell me. What do you dream of?" Dimitri asked bringing her hands to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Rose hesitated for a moment, but then thought – to hell with it! This isn't the real Dimitri she's talking to. "I'll tell you, but you promise not to laugh."

"I promise!" He swore.

"Okay. So I started to have these dreams a little while ago. It was again you and me in the most beautiful house I've ever imagined. It seemed like we were married." She hesitated again. "After that, I've always thought what it would be like to get married to you, you know. Live together as a couple."

Dimitri keeps rubbing her knuckles, silently urging her to go on. "It's a wishful thinking, I know. But I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, love?"

"Us. The possibilities 'us' could bring. I never thought I'd be something other than Lissa's guardian but that was until I met you. I think I fell in love the moment I saw you walking down the cafeteria three years ago. I know you love me, but I'm afraid it'll fade away. You have your future right in front of you. It's well planned and thought of. And it's bright. I don't even know where my assignment would take me. Whether I'll be there with you in the next five months or not. I don't want you to jeopardize any of your future for me."

Dimitri sighed. "I understand your fears milaya. But I've told you and let me tell you again – I love you. And not just that I'm in head – over – heels – please – don't – wake – me – from – this – fucking – dream kind of in love with you. We may be young, but you're the one for me. I know that. You told me what you dream of and what you're scared of. Want to know about my dream?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded meekly, a little overwhelmed by his words. "I dream of us. A perfect future, with me and you as man and wife - grey haired with no teeth, living in a white – picket – fenced house seeing our grand or probably great grand children playing in the lawn." Rose let out a small giggle, envisioning his version of future – and liking it better by the second.

"I love you Roza. I'll prove it that I'm the one for you. We're made for each other. What we have – it is the thing they write stories about. We'll get over it. Together."

Rose could see the love shining in his eyes and oozing out from his every pore. She wished her eyes reciprocated everything.

"Together." She whispered.

And with that the real seeming dream faded and Rose tripped into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

"Comrade, you'll need to behave!"

Dimitri grumbled something in Russian. "What was that?" Rose asked folding her arms in front of her chest pushing up her bra – clad breast.

"Fuck Roza. At least put on a top if you want me to think straight!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and went to put on one of his T – shirts. It felt huge, so it must do the work of covering her up enough to get a reasonable conversation out of Dimitri.

"I'm saying it again – You'll behave in front of Andre. No rude comments. No sarcasm. And No going caveman all over me!"

"But you love it when I go caveman over you. You told me so once, remember?" Dimitri smirked pulling her close and drawing small infinity symbols in the back of her thigh.

But Rose wasn't having any of it. "Dimitri Alexander Belikov!" She pushed him back on the bed before crawling up to straddle him. "I know you're trying to distract me. But I'm serious. Don't blow this out with Andre! He's here to see Lissa…"

"And to woo you."

"That's not…" Rose started defensively only to be cut off by Dimitri.

"You and I both know it's true so let's stop pretending." Rose shut her mouth quickly devoid of any comeback. "I promise I won't start anything, but I'll make sure he knows you're mine now. And there's no chance for him."

Rose sighed. That was the best she could get from him and she knew it so didn't argue. Attempting to lighten the mood, she pulled him back up, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Did I tell you to wear something black for the dance tonight?"

But Rose didn't know that unknowingly, she had trudged the wrong waters. Thinking of the dance, only brought back the thoughts of what Dimitri had to tell her today. She felt his shoulders tense and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Don't you have a black dress shirt?"

Dimitri smiled. "I do and yes. I remember you telling me that a dozen times in the last week!" He pinched the top of her nose. "Are you going to tell me what you're wearing?"

"Nope!"

"Is it the same dress we saw at the mall?"

"No, comrade. The dress was pretty but too risqué and though I'd dress for you in private like that, but for a school dance – it was a no no."

"Good. I like having good stuff to myself." He nuzzled her neck.

"You're a smooth talker." Rose giggled.

"And you love it."

"Every second of it!"

* * *

"Hurry up! You're going to get us late!" Lissa scowled at Rose and Christian who were busy eating their snacks leisurely.

"Hold on Liss! Andre is not going to run anywhere. I've barely started!" Christian said holding a pack of yoghurt out for her. Lissa snatched the pack, setting it down the table with an audible thud, before snatching the éclair Rose was about to pop in her mouth.

"Hey! Give it back!" Rose protested.

"No. Get up right now. Andre's due in ten minutes. We should be waiting at the terminal from him!" Lissa said firmly, giving both of them strict eyes.

"But…"

"No buts Rose! Do you want me to call Dimitri?"

"I'm already here, your highness!" Dimitri's sarcastic voice carried through the table where they were currently seated, as the man himself approached the party. "Am I late?"

"No. You're just on time! Now gather your girlfriend. My brother's jet is just about to land!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. He was so not excited to see Andre Dragomir! Considering everything Christian had said about Rose and him, Andre was the last person Dimitri wanted to see right then. Before his mouth could come up with a snarky reply, Rose cut him.

"Jesus Liss!" she sighed. "Alright! Lets head out."

Dimitri made a sour face, dragging Christian behind him as Lissa laced her hand through Rose's and move in quick strides.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Christian said once the girls were out of earshot.

"I don't know. But the idiot better not touch Rose. Or else I'm going to break his nose!"

"Damn Mitya! You need to stay calm, for the sake of decorum! You too are going to meet a lot in the council meetings in future. Don't start something unnecessarily!" Dimitri just grunted in response.

After a ten minute walk, Dimitri and Christian turned across the terminal to find that the plane had already landed.

"Let's go," Christian said his own displeasure at the arrival of his potential brother - in - law clearly evident on his face.

"Andre!" He heard Lissa squeal before she jumped in his arms, catching him a giant bear hug. "I can't believe you're here to see me!"

"Hey Little sister!" Andre replied chuckling at his sister's enthusiastic greeting. "How have you been?"

"I'm good!" Lissa smiled, kissing his cheeks, before looping her arm through his and dragging him to where the rest of the party stood. Dimitri eyed the man. He had seen him before in numerous parties and in court and Andre still looked the same. At the height of six – three, he was few inches shorter than him, and way more lanky and pale. His platinum blond hair was neatly styled and his bright jade green –trademark Dragomir - eyes raked over each of their form before coming to rest on Rose.

"Rose!" His smile turned wider as he scooped her in his arms before twirling her around in the air. Rose squealed out a laugh asking him to put her down. He complied with her request. Her feet were barely on the ground and before she registered what happened, Andre slung an arm around her waist, hauling her against his chest and before she knew, he had his lips on her kissing her with every inch of his life.

* * *

… **..so there you go with this one.**

 **I ain't doing well with my promise, am I? *sigh* It's like every time I try to do this, something or the other comes in between and I can't help it! This chapter is again short but that's what I had planned, so I hope you like it!**

 **So, Andre kissing Rose….I wonder what's going to happen next? Will fists fly? Do you want them too? Only one way to know – REVIEW!**

 **And oh…let's not forget the dream! Is it real or is it REAL?**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know everything in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	27. Regrets!

All. Dimitri. Saw. Was. Red!

With an almost unnatural speed, he pounced on Andre, ready to beat the living shit out of him till kingdom comes but unfortunately his plans were put into hold by Rose and Christian.

As soon as the shock wore off, Rose pushed Andre back, making him stagger in his steps. He looked up to see a furious Dimitri coming up to him but was blocked to be beaten into death by Christian.

"Shit Andre! Why would you do that?!" Lissa squealed, panic setting in her eyes as she watched Christian restrain Dimitri.

"Comrade stop!" Rose took over since she knew Christian couldn't handle him any longer. Lanky Christian was no match for her Russian god.

"I'm going to break his mouth! How dare you kiss Roza?" Dimitri yelled ferociously.

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" Andre was more confused than ever, rather he seemed annoyed.

"What's going on that you kissed my girlfriend!" Dimitri shouted trying to break free.

Rose saw Andre's face pale at Dimitri's words. He seemed no longer annoyed. His eyes were filled with confusion and hurt. There was only one word to describe him – heartbroken.

"Roses?" Andre's voice quivered. Rose shivered at his nickname for her.

"Andre. I'll explain this later. Please go to your housing now. I'll come back to talk. Please!"

Andre closed his eyes for the longest time, before picking up his luggage and storming in the direction of the guest housing. Lissa followed him with an apologetic look. Rose heart broke a little seeing the person she considered her friend being hurt.

And it was because of Dimitri. She can't believe he pounded on him like some wild animal. She couldn't blame Andre since he didn't know, but Dimitri? Didn't she explain everything to him a few hours ago? Didn't she beg him to not create a scene?

"I'll just leave you two at it." Christian said stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking away.

"You are not going anywhere near that bastard!"

Rose turned about to face him finally. He had expected her to be annoyed or a little disappointed by the way he had acted, but his heart stopped as he saw tears bordering her eyes. Rose was the strongest person he ever knew. She never resorted to crying as an alternative. Heck! The only time he had seen tears in her eyes where when she admitted her love to him – and those were happy tears.

"Roza?" he says, not recognizing his own voice as he heard the desperation in them.

Rose couldn't even bear to look at him right now. She didn't want to, so she turned around, wanting to be away from him. That was when he knew he had crossed the lines. Shit.

"Roza!" Dimitri said moving forward to hold her but she stepped back, not wanting to touch him. "Please don't be like that, milaya."

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to break free on his grasp. "I don't want to do this now!"

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have done that." Dimitri said reluctant to let go of her.

"Yes Dimitri." her voice was cold. "You shouldn't have, but you did."

"He kissed you!"

"He didn't know!"

"Does it matter?" Dimitri groaned. "I promised you I wouldn't start anything, but he touched you. Inappropriately!"

"For a second! I pushed him away for god's sake! You pounded on him like some sort of deranged animal!" Rose yelled.

All the blood left Dimitri's face as those words shot through his memory.

' _You're not normal! You are a deranged animal, Dimitri. Just like an animal that couldn't control his bloodlust!'_

' _No!' Dimitri had shouted. 'You're lying! I'm not an animal!'_

 _He felt bile rise up on his throat as the nasty cackle of the old man reverberated in his ears. After all this time, his demons still hadn't parted with_ _him!_

And unknowingly, his Roza had triggered them into action.

"Oh no! Don't pretend that you didn't do that!" Rose continued. "I'm going back to Andre and if you have a minuscule of sense left, you'll come with me and apologize to him."

The memories brought some bad reactions out of him and Rose's sassiness wasn't helping. Hs anger spiked. With a low growl, almost feral, he muttered a curse in Russian and turned around to walk away from her.

"Comrade!" Rose yelled her own temper rising as she saw him walk away from the argument. "You'll come with me and apologize!"

Dimitri stopped in his tracks for a second, but then continued his journey without looking back or something bad would happen. He feared that he couldn't keep himself in control.

"Oh yeah. So you're pretending it's my mistake now?!" Rose kept yelling. "Alright then! But don't bother picking me up for the dance tonight. I sure as hell ain't going with an asshole like you! Ugh!"

Dimitri kept on walking, never stopped to give a backward glance at Rose.

* * *

"Let's discuss the final plans, shall we?" Shade proposed setting down his coffee mug in the table, before leaning back to peer at his moroi charge.

"Ah yes! Let's iron out the final details. I must say, you did a good job with the rabbit this time. I'm quite impressed!" The moroi complimented.

Shade barely lifted an eyebrow. "By this time, you must know of the perfectionist I am." The moroi barked out a laugh. He was in a considerable joyous mood tonight.

"Aye. That is true! So let's start!"

Shade nodded and began, "I will be one of the teacher's chaperoning the Equinox dance tonight. According to my information, Lissa, Rose, Christian and Belikov will be going together as a group. I was also informed of the arrival of Prince Dragomir, so he will probably be with the group along with Eddie Castile."

The moroi nodded, urging him to go on. "The real task is separating Lissa from Christian and Rose. Rose isn't much threat at the moment, but removing the Ozera kid from her proximity is going to be difficult."

"Why isn't Rose much of a threat? I understand she is going to be busy with the boy, but I bet every penny I have that she is going to keep an eye out for dear Vasya."

Shade smirked. "Don't worry. That part is taken care of."

"Taken care of? How?"

"Well, you see. Our dear boy Dimitri decided to surprise her pretty dhampir girlfriend, who had never indulged in luxuries, by gifting her piece of jewelry. A very expensive piece of jewelry."

The moroi snorted. "I know all this bitches. They act all coy and innocent in front of men to tangle them in their webs – and they foolishly go out, wasting all their money and time on them."

"I don't know about that, but I had the piece charmed. They are going to practically attack each other." At the moroi's raised eyebrows, Shade further clarified, "It's a lust charm. Not an attack one. I would never ever voluntarily harm Dimitri."

"Other that kidnapping Lissa, protecting Dimitri in the midst of this should also be our concern. Inform everyone involved that they aren't to hurt a single hair on his head." Shade nodded in compliance.

"Dimitri doesn't suspect anything, does he?" the moroi asked after a pregnant pause.

"Of course he does." Shade replied. "He's not a fool. He knows you're behind all this." The moroi's face turned sour as he peered over his guardian. "But not me."

"Huh?"

"He has no clue about my involvement. Merde, he thinks I still work for Ivan."

"It's a good thing, but that means that we'll have to cover up our works better. He'll be on our ass as soon as he realizes Lissa is gone."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

"Do I need to know about it?" the moroi smirked.

Shade ignored his innuendo, rather jumping to the next question, the very question that had bugged him since the day he'd joined. "What are your plans afterward?"

At the moroi's raised eyebrows, he said, "After we kidnap Lissa. It's not like everyone will likely ignore the absence of the last Dragomir princess."

The moroi grinned. "Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

Shade rolled his eyes for the tenth time, slouching back on the couch, wishing they succeeded in their plans tonight!

* * *

"What?! He kissed her in front of you and rather than being mad at him, she's pissed at you?!" Ivan's voice boomed through the speakers of Dimitri's Smartphone followed by a series of curses in Russian.

"Drop it Ivan." Dimitri's voice was that of a helpless man. "I shouldn't have tried to hit him. She warned me prior to stay calm, but I fucked it up. I pissed her off. And…"

Dimitri sighed and closed his eyes, painful memories danced behind his closed eyelids. The look on Vika's face that night….the menacing man approached her….how she called out for help in her broken toddler speech….how he saw red….how he attacked the man…like…like a deranged animal. All the blood and gore and how he had tried to was it off him afterwards. The particular night had broken him. Shattered him into pieces. He was never the same man again. How could he be after committing such a hideous crime? But that had been until he met her. Rose. His Roza.

"And what Dimka?" Ivan asked impatiently on the other line.

Dimitri let out a bitter laugh, "And she thinks I'm a deranged animal too."

"святое ублюдочное дерьмо!" Curses flew freely as Ivan realized the enormity of the situation.

"Dimka. You know it's not true! You remember Dr. Vamose, right?" Ivan tried to recall him the name of his psychiatrist. The same Dimitri had seen back in Russia after the traumatic event. It was suggested by the queen so it wasn't much of a choice for him but yes – he did remember who he was.

"You established that with him, didn't you?" Ivan asked his voice low and soothing. "You are no such thing, brother. Do not let her words penetrate you. She doesn't know."

"That's the thing Ive. If she thinks I'm a beast now, how will she ever trust me after I tell her the truth?"

Ivan sighed. "You've already let her get to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What I want you to is to talk to Dr. Vamose, right now."

Dimitri snorted. "I'm not talking to him!"

"The hell you aren't!"

"You can't make me!"

"Try me?" Ivan challenged. Dimitri groaned, knowing from the determined tone of his voice that he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. Maybe it was for better. The old man had helped him in the past; maybe he could help him cure the situation with Rose?

"I'll arrange for it in half an hour." Ivan promised before hanging up.

* * *

Rose was lounged lazily on her bed. She was alone. All alone. Dimitri hadn't spoken to hell after the incident in the terminal. Lissa was busy fussing over Andre and Christian was…well Christian. The time passed making her aware of the approaching dance hour, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to go. It had sounded stupid to begin with anyway, she consoled herself.

She holed up in her room, trying – and – failing to do some homework. Her anxiety and nerves were taking over her thoughts. No matter how mad she'd been on Dimitri, she had wanted him to make an appearance tonight, try and coax her out to the dance with him – as his date. Maybe he'd use his hands and lips….

But as the time ticked, she knew there'd be none of that. She couldn't even believe how upset she was! Damn him! About ten minutes to the dance's start time, she decided to clean up and take a shower. When she came back down the hall from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head, she saw Eddie standing outside her door. He wasn't exactly dressed up, but he wasn't wearing jeans either. It was a start.

"There you are, girl. I was about ready to give up."

"Did you start a fire or what? No guys allowed in the hall."

"Whatever. Like that makes a difference." True. The school might be able to keep the strigoi out, but they did a horrible job at keeping the students away from each other. Dimitri sneaking in and out of her room everyday was an example!

"Let me in. You've got to get ready."

It took her a minute to realize what he meant. "No. I'm not going."

"Come on." he prodded, following her inside. "Cause you had a fight with Dimitri? Don't you want to make up with him now?"

"Oh yea? If he wanted to make up, he should've been here right now!" she grumbled.

"What about a gift?" Eddie said casually.

Her spirits perked up just a little bit with curiosity. "What gift?"

"Uhmmm…."

"Eddie! You dork, tell me!"

"Tell you what?" he played cool, but the mischievous look in his eyes was hard to miss.

"Don't play coy with me!" She threw a pillow at his head. Eddie caught the pillow mid air, launching it at her, so that it struck right in her face. And that was the prelude to the good ten minute – pillow fight.

At the end, Rose was curled up in a ball, laughing gleefully while Eddie repeatedly hit her, making the feathers fly in the air.

"Oh…Eddie, No more!" she giggled.

"Learnt you lesson?" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" For several moments, they just sat on her bed, both trying to catch their breaths.

"Are you going to tell me about the gift now?" Rose asked. Eddie grinned and produced a box covered in blue velvet with silver designing on its top.

"Oh here, take this too." Eddie said handing her a note. She unfolded the paper neatly and was surprised to see Dimitri's elegant scrawl.

 _I can't begin to explain how sorry I am milaya. Forgiveness is all I ask! Give me a chance! Please let me make up to you and make this all right! Come to the party, my love! I love you with all my heart!_

 _Your comrade._

"And talk about sweeping a girl off her feet!" Rose murmured, her face barely containing the grin that threatened to split her face into two.

"Open the box!" Eddie urged. She did just that and gasped. There in the midst of a sea of purple velvet sat a locket – the same she had admired that day at the mall! Another gasp escaped her as she remembered the price tag.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, words failing to describe the emotion.

"He truly loves you Rose." Eddie said softly.

"I love him too, Eddie." Rose sighed after a few moments. "More than anything in this world!"

"Good to hear! Now get up and get dressed. We got a party to rock!"

* * *

… **.here you go.**

 **I'm sorry for the late updates, but I can't help it at the moment. I just want you guys to be patient with me! I haven't been online lately and haven't replied to your reviews but please know that I appreciate wach one of them- Thank you!**

 **So…a lot of things happened in this chapter. We got to know that Ivan – thankfully – isn't behind all the plotting. We also got to see snippets from Dimitri past. Isn't it strange that Shade and his charge – both want Dimitri safe? I wonder why!**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? – Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	28. The beginning of the end

Despite the hurry, Rose took her time getting dressed and dolled up. Perhaps, because she knew she wasn't getting ready for the dance itself, but her boyfriend instead.

"Come on Hathaway! The dance started thirty minutes ago!" Eddie complained well naturedly.

"Wait up, Eddie! You know how it is with us girls. Always got to look perfect. And perfection takes time." Rose said pulling her hair to one side. She checked out herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked good. More than good, actually!

She had donned the black dress, and it was everything she'd hoped it would be. In fact, she wondered if Alberta would call her on the appropriate dress code! The fabric clung everywhere, it was like a second skin and Rose was sure that no moroi girl's chest could have held that dress up. She had done a hasty blow dry of her hair, leaving it down the way she knew Dimitri liked it. She'd skipped wearing tights, leaving her legs bare and had worn a pair of chunky heels. She held the rose – necklace Dimitri had 'gifted' her, contemplating whether she should wear them or not.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked seeing her finger the chain of the necklace dubiously. "You don't like it?"

Rose sighed. "I like it. I more than like it. But…"

"But?"

"I'm not sure I should wear these." She said.

Eddie's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Why?"

Rose ran a hand through her hair, not sure how to explain this to him, "I was angry at him today for a silly reason. He pounded on Andre when he kissed me."

Eddie looked mildly surprised, "Andre kissed you?"

"Yeah. And Dimitri kinda lost it. He didn't hit him, but had every intention to. I had called Andre so that he could help Lissa and not because he would mope around with his own heartbreak."

"Okay? So…"

"So I went nuts! Called him names! Oh my god Eddie! I…I didn't know what I was thinking! How I must have hurt him?!"

"Rose?! But why?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"I was angry, I guess." Rose explained lamely.

"And now?"

"This necklace," Rose pointed out to the pretty thing in her hand. "I don't want it."

"Huh?" Eddie said.

"I like it. I do! But if I wear it….I don't know. Dimitri will think I'm apologizing to him because he gave me an expensive gift. He'd probably think I'm a money – hungry bitch." Rose sighed.

"Come on, Rose!" Eddie exclaimed. "You're not a bitch and you certainly aren't money – hungry! And Dimitri knows this."

Rose smiled, happy to see her friend defending her furiously. "But you're probably right…" he conceded. "If Dimitri doesn't, then someone else definitely will." That was the thing Rose loved most about Eddie, apart from being fiercely protective, he was a realist too.

"So don't..." Eddie suggested.

Rose sighed and flopped down on the bed, clutching her hair and gave a cry of frustration. "What now?" Eddie scowled.

"What if I don't wear it and he thinks that I'm ungrateful? It is the first time he has ever given me anything. Apart from flowers and chocolates – and those were apology gift!"

Eddie chuckled throatily. "Only you, Rose!" he laughed.

Rose groaned once more, "Only me!"

"I suggest what? You wear that neck piece for now, and as soon as you find Dimitri, take it off and make him understand that you don't need expensive ass gifts anymore!"

"That seems genuine." Rose mulled over his words and then sighed again. To hell with it! Eddie's right. She clasped the hook of the chain at the nape of her neck and turned to Eddie.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

Dimitri adjusted the collar of his tux for the millionth time. He hated formal wears. It made him seem like he was one of those stuffy royals who flaunted themselves in expensive suits. He didn't fit among them. Not anymore.

"The party's quite exciting, eh?" a voice called out approaching him.

Dimitri snorted and turned to his guest, "If your enthusiasm is anything to go by, then yeah."

Shade grinned and leaned against the pillar, holding out a sparkly amber drink for him. Dimitri raised his eyebrows. Somehow, he doubted Kirova wouldn't be pleased supplying champagne.

"It's apple juice." Shade chuckled.

"Of course," Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shade asked after watching Dimitri sulk in silence for couple of minutes.

Dimitri snorted again. "What gave away?"

Shade grinned. "Tell me Dimitri, what's wrong?"

Dimitri sighed. Rose wasn't there yet and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she wasn't coming. That she was so angry, she wouldn't forgive him. Fuck, What if she broke up with him?

"Roza." Dimitri said softly. "She didn't come."

Shade laughed out loudly. "So what's the problem? Do her good next time, try a different position…."

"Lord mercy! I wasn't talking about that!" Dimitri's exasperated sigh made him break in another fit of laughter.

"Seriously man, I was just kidding. Tell me. Is she not coming to the party tonight?" Shade asked.

"Fuck, if I know!" Dimitri growled. "She's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"He almost punched Andre in the face after he kissed Rose." Christian answered for him, joining them with a similar flute in hand.

"No kidding. You punched Prince Dragomir?" Shade asked incredulously.

"Almost." Dimitri grumbled.

"You know you could have been prosecuted for that. Harming the last Dragomir Prince physically?"

"Huh!" Dimitri snorted. "I don't give a shit about who he is!"

Shade shook his head in despair. "So Rose got pissed?" he asked instead, changing the subject.

Christian chuckled. "Pissed? She asked him to not to come and pick her up because she won't be going 'with an asshole like him'." It was a good thing that Christian wasn't taking sides in the situation. Though Dimitri could tell he wasn't happy about him losing control over his future brother in law, he sure as hell was angry at Andre for kissing Rose without any preamble. Acting neutral was the only way he could handle both Lissa and Dimitri.

"And what is the excuse of Vasilisa for ditching you?" Dimitri retorted.

"Andre. But don't worry. She'll come."

The last part caused both Shade and Dimitri to dissolve in another fit of laughter.

"Well, well. It looks that you were worried for nothing my friend." Shade said after a few moments.

"What?" Dimitri asked. In answer, Shade tipped his head in the direction of the entrance.

And Dimitri lost his breath.

* * *

Rose entered the auditorium – where the dance was vended, Eddie walking beside her. Her eyes immediately started scanning the faces. Looking for him. She didn't know it was because of his height or her natural inclination to him, but he always stood out. Even in a crowded room.

It seemed that he spotted her as soon as she did, as he turned around. It looked like all the breath had been punched out of his gut. His eyes almost bugged out as he handed his drink to smirking Christian before moving towards her. Dazedly so. He bumped into two people on his way. Rose giggled at his demeanor. If that wasn't a compliment, she didn't know what was.

"Roza…" his voice was mere whisper.

"And that's my cue to get the hell the hell out of here!" Eddie chuckled when Dimitri's eyes so much never left Rose's as he departed.

"I-"

"Comr-"

They both chuckled. Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous? For lord's sake! They had done nasty things together!

"Can we talk?" Rose asked softly.

"Of course. Let's…"

"Alone."

"Alone?" Dimitri asked dumbly.

"Yeah alone…." something in her voice suggested that she wanted to do more than talk. And hell yes! He was game for it.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dimitri asked as he followed Rose into the clearings. The sun was up and he preferred to walk along the line of tree shades. Unfortunately, in doing so, he couldn't touch her.

She turned around, with mischief in her eyes and winked at him. "Follow me comrade. You'll like this. I swear."

With a few turns, they reached their destination.

"A cabin?" Dimitri asked perplexed.

"Yup! It used to be my hideaway when I was a kid. It was Guardian's watch post before. Alberta used to take me here sometimes with her. I loved it here." Rose explained with a fond smile.

"Why isn't it used anymore?"

"The numbers of guardians were way high back then. Now we barely have enough to cover shifts." Rose sighed. "Come on in."

The door was unlocked so they had no difficulty in trespassing. It was an open floor plan. The space wasn't much, but the small area sported a sofa, an induction, some pots and a bed. A queen sized bed took most of the space but it was clear that the place was highly unused. A thin layer of dust sat on all the furniture.

Rose was flicking on the lights when she felt him behind her. He was not touching her but she could still feel his body heat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His smell surrounded her, permeating her senses. His cologne plus something that was entirely his scent had her mind shorted.

"Dimitri…"

"You look stunning." he gasped, running a hand through her waist to her hip. No skin to skin contact. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you. And that dress? That dress is killing me!"

Rose turned around, gasping as he close he was. "Then kiss me?"

"You have to ask?" He leaned closer.

But before she could formulate a reply, he was all over her, hands, lips, tongue, everything. His lips slanted over her own, taking control of her mouth and then her tongue .His fingertips played along her jaw line as he kissed her silly.

They broke away for a gasp of air. Dimitri held her close, giving in to the urge to reach up and touch her lips. They were swollen, soft and wet from his kiss. Rose's eyes were glazed as she looked at him with. It was as if she was high. It didn't help that he felt high as a kite himself.

He was confused for a second. Being with Rose was drugging, yes. But he had never felt like this. Something was different this time. They were both almost….unaware of the world. There was a...voice in his head, calling onto him to forget about everything other than her. He blinked. And resume kissing her. This time with renewed hunger.

Hell! Who needed to remember the world when she was in front of him like this?

He ripped the dress off her body, throwing it away with careless shrug. Rose gasped. "You got rid of that faster. I thought you liked the dress?"

"I do like it." He replied kissing the top swell of her breast. "I love it."

They moved towards the bed. Dimitri ripped off the bedclothes, pushing her against the mattress. She wiggled closed, pressing her lips eagerly to his. His tongue flicked against hers encouragingly and so she grew bolder, taking more liberties with the kiss and twirling her tongue around his.

"Touch me," Rose told him softly. "Please."

Dimitri's hand went to her side as he gently pushed until she rolled onto her back. He lightly ran his fingers over her face. Then he leaned in and kissed her mouth, his lips skimming her skin until he reached her jaw, where he pressed another kiss. Her chin was next. Rose closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on her skin, his weight over her. She could feel the heavy heat of him cradled against her pussy.

"This," Dimitri growled, tugging on her strapless bra. "I like these so much." He ripped it off her in a second.

"And these," he said grabbing a handful of her tiny panties.

"You like these too?" Rose guessed.

Dimitri shook his head in negation. "Fucking love those." And they were gone.

He continued worshipping her body, moving upwards to take her taut nipple in his mouth when something caught his eyes.

"You like those?" he asked fingering the necklace. Rose stopped moving, the sound of their gasps echoing through the sparse house. Her eyebrows scrunched up as if she was trying to remember something.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"I…I don't remember. I had to tell you something but I…I can't remember...I.."

"Shhhh…" Dimitri quieted her with his lips. "I bought them for you. So beautiful…."

"Oh god!" Rose groaned as one of Dimitri's hands sneaked below tugging her panties. She wiggled her hips desperate to get the off.

"So soft Roza..." Dimitri growled ducking his head between her thighs licking up a path from her upper thigh to her sweet centre.

"Вкус настолько хорош. Блядь!"

Rose was clutching his hair for dear life as she tried not to shout out her approval for his act.

Dimitri continued to eat her out, sucking and nipping as he massaged her clit between his fingers.

"Come for me milaya…"

And Rose shattered like broken glass. Her cries of pleasure couldn't have been muffled even if she tried.

"Dimitri…Dimitri…Dimitri…"

"Yes Roza..Just like that. Fuck, you're so good!"

After what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than few minutes, Rose started to come down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open and she peered up at her lover.

"I love you, Comrade. So much."

Dimitri smiled, revealing his fangs. "I love you too milaya. Ye tebya lyublu...Please forgive me."

"You shouldn't apologi-"

"I should. Please Roza…Accept my apologies." Dimitri nipped her ear lobe.

"On one condition, Comrade."

Dimitri smirked hearing the breathless tone in her voice, certain of what her 'condition' will be. Still, he played along. "And what would be that?"

"You gotta fuck me hard now!"

Dimitri chuckled, mounting her. "As you wish!"

He was already hard to the brink of pain. Dimitri palmed his cock, stroking it a few times before he guided himself to the heat of her core.

Slowly, inch by inch, he eased inside her. Fuck! It was always like the first time with her. Rose was so tight and hot, that he could've come with just his tip inside her. He inched inside, her snug warmth gripping him. They both gasped once he was fully inside.

"Move, Dimitri, Please."

He obliged, pulling back and then pushing himself back in a slow rhythm.

"Faster..Fuck me faster."

Dimitri let out an almost feral growl as he started pounding inside her with renewed vigor. And within minutes they were coming again. Together. Dimitri fell down beside her, spooning Rose from behind as he placed delicate kissed behind her ear.

Within no time, slumber invaded both of them and they fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

It was warm. Too fucking warm. And not the kind that makes you snuggle to the source closer. It was like fire. Pins and needle of fire.

"Bloody hell!" Dimitri screamed as he threw himself down from the bed.

Shit. Where was he? His thoughts were so disoriented that he had to take some time to place Rose's voice.

"Comrade?" Her voice was sleep ridden yet alert.

"Close the curtains. Roza." Dimitri said.

"Shit." Rose said as she scrambled to get the drapes. Once there was sufficient darkness, she turned back to him.

"Comrade, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just sunburn. Should heal fast." Dimitri rubbed the side of his abdomen.

"Are you sure? Do you want somethi- "

Rose's words were cut off by a loud knock to the cabin door.

For a moment, both of them froze. Who could it be? Rose was still a little dazed. Dimitri looked equally confused.

Shit. Had someone seen them sneaking off here and alerted the guardians? That couldn't end well in many scenarios. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The persisted knocking broke both of them out of their trance as they scrambled to get their clothes. The knocks were getting louder.

"For god's sake! Open the fucking door or I'll burn it down now!" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Hell! What is Christian doing here now? The sun's blazing outside." Dimitri cursed and went to get the door.

Christian entered looking like death warmed all over, scanning the room as if he was looking for something. But what?

The instant that question entered Rose's mind, she knew. She knew what he was looking for.

"Christian…"

"They took her. They took my Lissa."

* * *

… **..here we go.**

 **First of all I apologize for such a late update. I know it's been too long but if you all are still reading it, thank you for your patience. The reason for the delay was once again – real life.**

 **Now as for the story, as many of you must have guessed, this is heading towards the end. This chapter will lead us to the climax, where finally (oh so finally!) all the secrets shall be revealed. Up until now, this story has been going on just as I had planned it to be. I would love to update sooner, but I don't wanna rush the ending. After all – All's well that ends well? ;-)**

 **About 'The charmed Rose necklace' – It doesn't have a major plot changing factor in my story as opposed to the book. It just plays the role of distracting Rose and Dimitri for their special time. I guessed since they are already a couple in the plot, there wasn't much that necklace could do!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate every single of them.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Want more? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Lara.**


	29. Announcement

Hello everyone! Just letting you all know that I'm not dead (yet). And this story is still on my mind. Due to some personal and unavoidable reasons, I was not able to update regularly (an understatement, I know!). But moving past those…I'm as free as I could be right now.

I've already started on the next chapter of the story, which I'll be posting (probably) at the end of this week. Since it'll be the climax chapter, I don't wanna rush it, so I'll be taking my time. I hope you all would bear with me!

As soon as I finish this story, I'll be working on my next! I'll replace this author's note with my next chapter.

I hope you all are still hanging around!

Love,

Lara.


End file.
